The Demigod Arrangement
by Emily1050
Summary: Annabeth hates Percy and his big ego, but when the gods arrange for some campers to get married, what will happen? Who will be with who? And will sparks fly? Adopted from @Percabeth lover12 FanFanfiction. net- Completed
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V

Hey! My name is Annabeth chase and I go to a camp named Camp Half-Blood. This isn't any ordinary camp. This is a camp for demi-gods. Yes the ones in Greek mythology and the olymian gods and stuff. My mother is Athena, so my father is a mortal. Right now I'm sparring with the all time big hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. He is so annoying. He think he's the best just because he beat Kronos. I bet right now your thinking why would I be partners with him if I think these things about him. Well, this is what happened.

I was on my way to class when Percy decides to join me.

"Hey!", he said to me with his sly grin that he thinks will win over every girls heart.

"What do you want?" I said a little too harshly.

He said, "I just thought that because we're going to the same class, I thought we could walk together."

I stop and glare at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

"Because you think you should be praised because you're the Percy Jackson and that every girl should swoon over you!"

With that he walked away. He is such a jerk. I hate him. When I got to class everyone had a partner except for him. Him as in Percy Jackson. So, he ended up being my partner.

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know what I did, but she is rather harsh. We went to quest together all the time and we were fine. We weren't friends but we weren't enemies either. All of a sudden now she's whack. To tell you the truth I kind of think she's cute. With her curly honey blond hair like a princess, grey eyes that look like she's analyzing you. You see I have had a crush on her since our first quest to retrieve the bolt for Zeus. Anyway, so here we are sparring and she just glares at me.

"Could you stop glaring at me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked her.

She stopped for a second and stared at me, then continued sparring. Then Chiron our camp instructor grabs everyone's attention.

"Attention campers," he started, "The Gods have decided, that some of you have arranged marriages, Mr.D will locate the board with the names in the Plaza later, I recomend you go look at it after dinner," he says, then he walks away.

I was walking to lunch and I notice my best friends, I catch up to them. My friends all looked at me, I could feel the tension, they were nervous.

"So, Percy, do you want to check the board out? first or go eat?" Jason, my cousin, son of Zeus, he was my best friend.

"How about dinner, and then the board," I suggest, he looked relieved.

**"Thank the god's you feel the same way, Percy," Frank said, son of Ares though he was a lot more peaceful than most Ares campers.**

"Oh comme on, doesn't anyone want to know who their getting married to?" Leo said, he was probably the only real 'flirt' in our group, he was a son of Hephaestus.

"Leo, unlike you we're nervous, and what if we end up with someone elses girlfriend or one of our least favorite people, like Drew and you," I said, when I said her name he imediatly made a disgusted look. Drew daughter of Aphrodite not exactly nice.

Dinner passed by quickly we didn't talk to each other since we were in different cabbins, because of our Godly patent.

We walked slowly together towards the board with at least 15 couples and then gasped.

**BOARD**

GRACE-SON OF ZEUS IN HIS ROMAN FORM JUPITER.

MARRYING

PIPER MCLEAN-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE.

ZHANG-SON OF ARES IN HIS ROMSN FORM MARS

MARRYING

HAZEL LEVENSQUE-DAUGHTER OF HADES IN HIS ROMAN FORM PLUTO.

VALDEZ-SON OF HEPHAESTUS.

MARRYING

REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ- DAUGHTER O F ROMAN GODDESS BOLONA.

RODRIGUEZ-SON OF HERMES

MARRYING

CLARRISE LA RUE- DAUGHTER OF ARES.

TRVIS STOLL-SON OF HERMES

MARRYING

KATY GARDENER- DAUGHTER OF DEMETER.

CONNER STOLL-SON OF HERMES

MARRYING

EMILY RIEN- DAUGHTER OF APOLLO.

JONAS-SON OF ATHENA

MARRYING

DAYLIN BARFIELD-DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON.(TWIN LUCY)

8\. JAKE MATHEWS- SON OF DIONYSUS IN HIS ROMAN FORM BACHU.

MARRYING

HARUMI USUI-DAUGHTER OF ARES IN HIS ROMAN FORM MARS.

PARKER-SON OF DEMETER

MARRYING

LESLY ADNER-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE IN ROMAN FORM VENUS.

10\. HECTOR MCARTNEY-SON OF HEPHAESTUS

MARRYING

MELISSA ALVAREZ-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE.

11\. ZACK PRESCOTT-SON OF ATHENA (TWIN'S WITH COLE)

MARRYING

ELSA ROSS- DAUGHTER OF HERMES

12\. COLE PRESCOTT-SON OF ATHENA (TWIN'S WITH ZACK)

MARRYING

ZURI PARKER-DAUGHTER OF DEMETER.

13\. JACK DION-SON OF APHRODITE

MARRYING

LAYLA MACRADY-DAUGHTER OF ARES.

14\. STEVEN MARTIN-SON OF ATHENA

MARRYING

LUCY BARFIELD-DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON. (TWIN DAYLIN)

15\. PERCY JACKSON-SON OF POSEIDON.

MARRYING

ANNABETH CHASE-DAUGHTER OF ATHENA.

-BACK TO THE STORY-

I looked at Annabeth, she looked annoyed. Then I looked at Lucy and Daylin my little sisters, I hate to admit it but I have always been overprotective of them and the fact that they are getting married makes me want to punch the gods, but I feel as if I am not the only one I mean, Jason hates Piper and she hates him back, she's actually close to Annabeth, then theirs Leo he's always thought of Reyna as a stuck up loser, and she thinks his a bird brain, Frank was happy, why wouldn't he, him and Hazel had been dating for a while. A sudden light made me close my eyes. Everyone looked back to see some of the gods.

"I see everyone's here," anounced Zeus, "It's good to see that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have united."

Daylin and Lucy jogged towards me. My dad's an idiot, why would he let his 16 year old daughters get married to boys who might be jerks.

"Snap out of it Percy, it's okay, we know who we're marrying, we've known them for a year right?" Lucy said, she was always able to read my mind, and since Daylin could read her mind my thoughts were never private.

"Please calm down I know this is hard, but we barely have any demi-gods left after the battle with Gaea and Kronos, and we have decided that you who are getting married have the strongest genes to form the next generation of heros, " Apollo said.

"Poor girls," Artemis muttered.

Poseidon said, "There will not be partner changing," he sounded devastated.

"I gess I can't go against the 12 Olympian gods," I said, my sisters looked troubled, but I shrug it off. Then I looked at Annabeth again she looked stunning, then she looked at me and I could have swore that she was blushing. No way, Percy, you're just seeing things now.

"Find you're fiance and meet us in the Big House so that we can explain," Athena said, I noticed Jason and Piper sneering at each other, then I saw Leo yelilling at Reyna, Frank and Hazel were walking together happily, like always, then I saw her coming towards me, oh no. She glares at me and then we start to walk towards the Big House. The gods explained that we were getting married in a week and until then we had to start to get along.

**-AN-**

**ME: HEY GUYS SO ME AND MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS MY CO-WRITTER, HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE WE BOTH FINISHE BoO SO I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT AND IF YOU HAVE ALREADY STARTED READING THIS ON WATTPAD, THAT IS BECAUSE MY DEAR CO-WRITTER, JOKY04, IS IN WATTPAD SHE DOESN'T HAVE A ACOUNT BUT JUST LIKE HER I DON'T HAVE A WATTPAD SO WE WRITE ON OUR OWN SITES EACH.,BUT IT'S THE SAME STORY, REVIEW PLEASE AND I AM OUT.**

** PS. IF ANYONE IS WONDERING THIS IS NOT A REYNAXLEO I AM A CALYPSOXLEO AS THE STORY GOES ON SHE WILL SHOW UP AND REYNAA IS GOING TO MAKE THE DECISSION THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING, BUT YOU WON'T KNOW YET AND SINCE JOKY04 IS ONLY IN CHAPTER 3 IN WATTPAD YOU WON'T FIND OUT. SEE YOU SOON. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**_EMILY1050 &amp; JOKY04_**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

Percy opened the door to the Big House for me to enter, sure be a gentlemen when they tell you your getting married to this girl.

We walked towards the meeting room, with the ping pong table in the middle, all 30 demigods getting married tried to fit in with Chiron and the gods.

''Everyone, I know this is sudden, but you must understand, each of your cabins has a second floor, some have three," Zeus said.

"The second and third floor is for the couples, there's enough rooms, also after your marriage you girls will be the ones to move to the guys cabin," Poseidon said, I looked next to me and saw Percy, he looked worried and mad.

"Start to get along with your fiance, and we'll see you next week,"Apollo said.

**Percy's P.O.V**

After the gods left, I stumped outside to look for my sisters then something funny caught my eye, my sisters both actually getting along with their 'fiance's'. Couldn't they just be friend, I was about to walk up to them when some traumatizing news hit me. They liked each other, and I was left out.

I couldn't believe it so I just left towards my cabin. I was almost half way through the plaza, when I heard someone call my name, I look back to see Annabeth. Is she trying to harass me now?.

"Percy, wait!" She called out to me.

"Yes Annabeth? " I said.

"Look I know you and I don't get along very well, but I say with all this happening we might as well try."

"Okay, now if you excuse me I have to go to my cabin and cry to my heart drowns, if that's even possible,"I said, she cracked a smile, wait a minute did Annabeth just smile.

"I didn't know you had a sense of joke," She said, I smirked a good friendship might blossom.

''But if I may, why do you want to cry?" She asked, I looked down.

"I guess I am just being an over protective brother," I said, she smiled.

"Your not even close to being half the jerk I thought you were, and I know those two boys who are going with your sisters, they are my brothers, their nice, I promise," she smiled, some how I felt better.

"Hey want to go for a canoeing ride?" I asked, she looked confused and then nodded.

After that we went canoeing, it was so much fun. Who would believe that Annabeth Chase was actually fun. After the canoeing ride we got called to play capture the flag. This made my day it was my favorite Camp Half-Blood game, though Annabeth belongs in the red team while I belong in the blue team, so we're enemies, but today something in Chirons face made me think that a rule in the game had changed or someone was switching teams.

"Okay campers, today 'Capture the Flag' will be a little different, courtesy of the gods," Chiron said, " Anyway the couples who are getting married girls your team is now your partners team and you must work together."

Annabeth and I shared a look, " At least we get along better," I said, she nodded. When the teams were getting ready I saw my sisters putting the red team's armour and I remembered they weren't in my team anymore, now I had Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna.

The teams went to plan our game plan.

"Okay, Percy and Jason you will make a storm, as a protection to the flag," Annabeth said, I looked at her and immediately knew she had already designed a perfect plan.

"Frank you will turn into a dragon and you will carry Leo to the red flag, you'll find it on a mountain of sand," Piper continued and Annabeth nodded like she had the same plan.

"Reyna, Piper, Annabeth and I will fight on ground to make sure they don't see Frank and Leo," Hazel said, and I had to be surprised by how much they knew each other, I mean we've all gone in dangerous quest and knew each other pretty well but not this well.

"As for everyone else," Reyna said motioning to the other 12 demigods, " You will trick the red team into following you into the mud river."

"And who said you were the leaders?" Asked Jason.

"You are an air head," Piper implied, since Jason and I are the blue team's captains and we were also camp leaders.

"And your a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth finished.

"Ready? Set go," we heard Chiron speak, we went to do as planned.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The plan was working perfectly fine, Jason and Percy had formed a storm, Leo and Frank were right above the red flag and the red team thought we were stupid since they saw Piper, Hazel, Reyna and me immediately, and of course the ones that saw the other campers and followed them thought they were stupid as well.

Leo got off Frank and took the flag immediately Frank picked him up a flew back to Percy and Jason and then Chiron blew the horn which meant a team had won.

"The Blue team is the winner," he announced.

"So Annabeth?" I turned around to see Percy.

"What?" I asked.

"W.. ..would yyyou go on ...a da..te with me?" He said the last part fast a very low, he was blushing badly and I cracked a smile boy I can't believe I like him.

"Sure, when?" I said. He looked up happily and I could tell he was my prince charming.

"How about right now to celebrate our win and us accepting that we all love each other," Piper said, Jason kissed her cheek.

"So we're all going on a date?" I asked, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Percy nodded I looked at Reyna and Leo and they looked annoyed.

"I am not going on a date with someone like him," Reyna said.

"Same here," he said, ugh why can't they just accept each other like Piper, Jason, Percy and I did, notice I did not say Hazel and Frank because they were dating for a while.

"Okay you guys can stay, shall we go?" Frank asked, we all nodded and left.  
**-AN-**  
**ME: SORRY FOR THE WAIT, ANYWHO HERE YOU GO FROM NOW ON THERE'S GONNA BE LOTS AND LOTS OF PERCABETH.**

**HAZEL: FINALLY I CAN'T STAND MY FRIENDS NOT LIKING EACH OTHER.**

**PERCY: I LOVE YOU ANNABETH**

**ANNABETH: PERCY DON'T SAY THAT IN PUBLIC**

**PERCY: BUT I DO**

**ANNABETH: JUST WAIT TILL WE'RE HOME.**

**PERCY: FINE.**

**JASON: PERCY JUST CAN'T CONTROL HIMSELF**

**PIPER: JASON YOU DON'T GET IT PERCY IS IN LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE WITH ANNABETH**

**FRANK: WHAT'S WITH YOU BEING ROMANTIC?**

**PIPER: I'VE BEEN SPENDING WAY TO MUCH TIME WITH MY MOM.**

**LEO: JOKY04 PLEASE SAVE ME I DON'T LIKE REYNA I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE.**

**PERCY: TELL ME ABOUT IT, I MEAN CALIPSO WAS WAITING FOR YOU ON HER ISLAND WHEN WE ALL THOUGHT YOU AND THEN YOU SHOW UP TOGETHER.**

**ANNABETH: PERCY YOU JUST SPOILED SOMETHING FOR THE READERS IF THEY STILL HAVEN'T READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS.**

**PERCY:OOPS SORRY**

**ME: WHATEVER **

**PIPER: NO MORE SPOILERS**

**JASON: JOKY04 DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

**LEO: OF COURSE NOT RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**ME: THANKS, I WILL BE LEAVING YOU AT THAT. SORRY AGAIN BYE**

_Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's P.O.V**

The guys and I were all getting ready for our triple date.

"Dudes what is that stink?" Asked Leo, referring to all the different perfumes mixed together in the Poseidon cabin.

"It"s called having girlfriends to try and impress, " Percy said.

Jason looked at Leo and said, "You should try it some time with Reyna."

"I am only marrying her because I was forced to, she should be sent back to New Rome and marry Octavian, oh wait he died, but seriously guys the gods could have told us, and Aphrodite knowing I love Calipso should have canceled my weddidng if not her my father, I am NOT going to marry Reyna," Leo complained.

"Percy, Jason lets get going, it's already 5:47 pm, Hazel texted to let me know that they were in cabin four, in other words Hade's cabin," Frank adviced.

We left and in no time found ourselves in cabin four. When we got there we were surprised to see the three girls ready and sitting on the skeleton entrance.

"So who's ready to go?" asked Jason, they nodded.

The three of us took each of our fiances hands and went to the entrance of camp. We left Half-blood Hill behind and jumped into a New York City Taxi.

We arrived at ' Kyo Ya' , Japanese restaurant, no I did not choose it. If it was my choise we would have ended up in 'New York favorite Pizza' but Jason said _'it's our first date, let's do something fancy'_ and then Frank was like _'yeah your right'_ so here we are.

"Excuse me, do you have a reservation?" asked a young woman, she had brown wavy hair and grey eyes, if it wasn't for her eyes I would have thought she was normal but I know those eyes all to well she's a daughter of Athena.

"Yes, it's under Jackson," I said.

"Are you all togetger?" She asked, we nodded she led us to a separated room and in the middle stood a table with six chairs and she excused herself.

"Did you guys notice her eyes?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah, I am glad we all noticed it, I would have thought I am crazy," said Frank, I looked at Annabeth she was deep in thought I squeezed her hand, and she looked at me and I smirk.

"Hey, do you think, she knows," asked Piper, she and Jason were being all lovey dovey.

"Maybe, but nothing is lost for telling her," I said, and then I noticed Annabeth smirking with me. Oh we had a plan alright.

The lady came back out, I took a look at her nametag it read something like 'Casdin' or was it 'Casa' I wouldn't know I have dyslexia.

"Do you have your orders, ready?" She asked.

"Sorry we need more time, may I ask what your name is?" asked Jason, he was being respectful.

"Yes of course, my name is Cassidy, " she said, all well I was close enough.

"Cassidy, do you know who your mom is?" asked Hazel.

"To be honest, I don't know her...but my dad once told me she was a very beutiful and wise woman."

"In the name of Hades, why won't Athena listen when she makes an oath on the river of Styx.," I practically screamed.

"Percy, calm down," Annabeth told me. A white light appeared in front of us.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**  
"Peseus Jackson, don't insult me, or I'll blast you!" threatned my mother.

"Mother please, calm down, let's be reasonable, Percy made the gods and you say and oath and you broke it, so he's right," I said, Cassidy looked confused and intrigued.

"Your right Annabeth, anyways, just like you six have guessed Cassidy is my daughter, and I have not claimed her because her father and her used to live in Canada and you know how that goes and she just moved here last week," Athena said.

"Your my mother?" asked Cassidy, mom gave her a slight smile while nodding.

" Annabeth lead your new sister back to camp," mom ordered.  
"Excuse me, but I would like an explanation, plus my father needs to know if I am okay, if not he gets worried, " replied my new half sister.

"Seaweed Brain, Jason, and Frank will explain every detail to you, while Piper, Hazel and I talk to your father, Mother does he know about the gods?" I asked.

"Yes Annabeth he knowns, I must leave now," my mother said.

"Wait, no please don't leave I just met you," Cassidy cried I hugged her, to comfort her. Mother left.

"Wise girl, why do we have to explain?" Whined Percy.

"Because a father would hate to hear the news that his daughter is leaving with three guys,'' I retorted.

"But..." he was cut by Piper.

"Percy, Jason, and Frank you will explain to Cassidy," she said and I knew she was charm speaking.

"Okay," all three boys said.

**JASON'S P.O.V **

"So," I started, Cassidy looked at us.

" Okay, Cassidy take a seat, have you ever heard of the gods from greek and roman mythology and so on? " I asked.

"Yeah like, Zeus in greek and in roman Jupiter, and Poseidon in greek and Neptune in roman or my favorite Athena in greek and in roman she is Minerva," she answered.

"Yeah, well you see, their all real, and sometimes they come to earth and have children with mortals, well children of gods and a mortal are called demigods," Percy said, " For example my dad is Poseidon, Jason's dad is Jupiter, Frank's is Mars, Hazel's is Pluto, Piper's mom is Aphrodite, and Annabeth's is Athena, and yours is Athena as well."

"We are delicious food to many monsters, other monsters want revenge on our godly parents and atempt to kill us, most of us don't make it to 15 years of life, and that's while living in camp, I can't imagine living on your own," Frank commented.

"So that's why, most of the time my dad and I had to move?" She asked.

"Most likely, so that no harm comes to you, but anyway looks like you made it, and so have we, we just have been in Camp Half-blood and in Camp Jupiter."

"Oh I think I get it."

**Piper's P.O.V**

"So the time to let her go, has come," asked .

"Looks like, it is,don't worry, I am a daughter of Athena too, I'll help her," Annabeth offered, he nodded.

"Cassidy behave yourself and listen to your new sister and her friends okay sweetheart, see you for Thanksgiving okay?"

"Of course dad, see ya," said Cassidy. We left and soon arrived at Half-Blood Hill.

None of us said a word as we approached camp. Annabeth looked down to the floor, she looked disappointed and I had to admit what was Athena thinking?, Hazel noticed the atmosphere, and seemed to have come up with something. ''How about a sleepover at my cabin, Nico is away visiting the underworld and after is going to check on thing without Octavian back at Camp Jupiter, so he won't be back for some time plus like this we can introduce you to our other two best friends,'' she said.

''That sounds cool,'' Cassidy perked up at the idea, me and Annabeth giggled before Percy and Jason gave us both weird looks.

''Girls are crazy,'' Percy whispered, as if trying that only Jason heard his comment, Jason nodded, anger boiled inside me, and I could see Annabeth was also mad.

''Perseus Jackson, don't you dare, and you Jason Grace...'' she cut herself up and seemed to think of something, than I saw tears in her eyes, ''Your safe just because Thalia was your older sister and she would hate me if she knew I'd kill you,'' letting her tears roam free, Percy rapidly took into his arms and let her cry on his shirt.

''If I may ask, who's Thalia?'' asked Cassidy looking at her older sister and back at me.

''Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, she, Luke Castellan son of Hermes, and Annabeth used to run around when they were younger, she was Annabeth's best friend, then one day Grover Underwood a satyr also one of Percy's closest friends rescued them and planned in bringing them to Camp Half-Blood, but just as they came near camp, a minotaur attacked them, Thalia sacrificed herself for her friends and died, her father wasn't happy so he found another way for her to live, so he made her a tree that had a magical barrier and protected demigods from monsters, Luke grew angry with the gods and he joined Kronos army, when Percy came along he returned the lightning bolt to Zeus and then Luke poisoned Thalia's tree knowing that demigods would be in danger and easy to defeat without it, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse daughter of Ares, and Percy's half brother who is a Cyclops went on a quest to find the golden fleece, they succeeded but the fleece's power did it's part to well bringing Thalia back, she went on quest helped the gods, then she joined Artemis Hunters and she bowed never to fall in love which she kept true since Luke had died and he was her only love, but when our battle with Gaea was getting to a close all the Hunters fell and that included Thalia,'' I said. Annabeth cried even more, and I had no idea how to help my dear friend.

''Let's get going guys,'' Frank said, Annabeth straightened up and we all walked though Annabeth leaned on Percy the whole way.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

Remembering Thalia wasn't good for Jason, Annabeth or me, we all had a connection with her, and I hugged Annabeth. We walked and soon I found myself staring at the Cabin in front of me, the Hades Cabin and although Hazel had said he brother wasn't here the lights were on so we assumed it was him.

''Nico are you in her?'' asked a very frightened Frank, for a man his size and being the son of Mars you'd expect him to have a little more, what's the word strength, not that he isn't strong, I mean emotionally.

''Zhang, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and whoever you are, I thought you'd be out longer,'' said Leo, he was sitting in a seat/skull on the living room, Nico was seating across from him, he had bags under his eyes and looked as pale as ever but that was normal he'd probably shadow traveled here.

''Nico, Leo?'' asked a shocked Hazel, she knew Leo was never comfortable with her brother so why were they together.

''Don't be so shocked guys, you know ever since the gods visit, I've been just as or even more depressed than Nico,'' Leo muttered.

''Dude, why do you give it so much thought, go to Reyna tell her how you feel. Then go to Calypso's island and stay together forever, don't leave her again,'' I said, Annabeth looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing that I was, the reason why she hated me at first, well to be honest my first five years at camp Annabeth and I had been best friends and I had a crush on her, but the on my fourth year I had met with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she became a very close and dear friend to me, then in my fifth year Annabeth and I had started dating, and we were doing just fine, then Hera send me to Camp Jupiter and wiped my memory she did the same to Jason but he went to Camp Half-Blood and I went missing to Annabeth for six moth's in which Hazel, Frank, and I had gone on a quest and succeeded, then Leo, Jason, Piper, Coach Hedge one of the other satyrs, and Annabeth had come to New Rome in the Argo II. We left and may have caused a war between Greek demigods and Roman demigods. Then Annabeth alone faced her biggest fear spiders and not just any spider the mother of spiders Arache who hated Athena because she had turned her into a spider, then whe she succeeded her and I fell into Tartarus where we almost died many times just to reach the doors of death along with the help of my friend the titan Bob. We reached the doors of death and soon found ourselves back in the Argo II where we saw the battle with giants take place. Then when we returned Annabeth became distant and soon broke up with me and told me she hated me, after that I triend to make us friends again but nothing worked, well until now.

''I can't do that or the gods will blast me to pieces,'' Leo shrugged.

''If the gods are your parents why would they hurt you?'' asked a poor innocent Cassidy.

''Not your parent but the other gods could care less for a fact, if she could Athena would have turned me into a worm a long tome ago, and if I fly rather than on a Pegasus, Zeus will blast me to pieces and make sure I don't survive,'' I said.

''Really?'' she asked wide eye.

''Yeah but don't worry, your mom is well liked,'' responded Piper, I nodded, she looked at Annabeth and I smirked at her, she returned it and I immediately knew she was ready for the plan we had made while in the restaurant.

''Well there's always spiders, who hate Athena, and would do anything to her children,'' I said, Annabeth gave me a look as if to say, _Out of all the creatures that hate my mom why that one, _I simply shrugged and looked at Cassidy, she looked terrified.

''S-p-i-d-e-r-s?'' she asked, I nodded.

''No way, your not scared of spiders are you?'' asked Leo. I was glad to know my friends had all catched up to Annabeth's and my plan.

''Noo, no of course not, I was just kidding,'' she said, but it was obvious her lie. Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and I cracked up.

''Guys this isn't funny, Percy I only went along with your plan because it was a joke, but you all know it's not her's or any of the children of Athena for our fear of spiders, it's our mother's fault,'' Annabeth said as she glared at me, now I felt bad, I had hurt their feelings, how insensitive of me.

''Wait, you mean it's normal?'' asked Cassidy.

Okay if it wasn't because Annabeth was still mad at me I would have laughed. ''It's normal for children of Athena, but don't worry, Annabeth defeated Arache when we fell into Tartarus, and so no more spider problems for you guys, but there is still to many children of Arache that hate you guys so they attack in revenge for their mother but don't worry it will be some years before Arache is reformed,'' I said, Annabeth blushed when I mentioned her beating the giant spider.

''That's not all true, Percy and I defeated Arache together, I made her fall into Tartarus with my trap, but my plan backfired and she tried to pull me down with her and of course Percy held my hand until we both fell and then Percy sliced her, but I didn't beat her alone,'' she said.

''That is still cool, but if your scared of spiders how do you confront them?'' asked Cassidy.

''To be honest at that time I had been alone in Arache's layer for hours with her, I only went there because if the Athena Parthenon was brought to camp Half-Blood by a roman than both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood would finally have peace with each other, and the gods roma and greek sides would be normal again and my mother wouldn't be all war and revenge like, and I also did it thinking I wanted to see my friends again and well I had been told to concur where my siblings had failed, which I did,'' she said, and I smiled at her, then I remembered we had to go look for Reyna, and Juniper for a sleep over. I took out a coin and silently praid to the goddess Iris.

''Percy, what are you doing?'' asked Cassidy, I didn't pay attention until finally the image of Juniper walking hand in hand with Grover showed up.

''I don't think we should interrupt them, Grover told he was going to propose,'' I said.

''Well he finally decided, to take their relationship to the next level,'' Piper said, but then realized none of us were paying attention as we saw Grover's awkward proposal.

''Ugh...Um, Jun...Juniper,'' he said, she turned to him smiling.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''I have something to...ask,'' he said.

''Go ahead,'' she answered.

Grover started to blush, ''Well um, would...you..do me the favor of of becoming mmmy wi..fe?'' he asked he was now kneeling on the floor with a ring on his hand.

''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES,'' she yelled and we had to cover our ears because of her, then she started to make-out with Grover, who by the way was blushing badly. Cassidy cleared her throat, and not just was heard by Grover, curse his sensitive ears,

''Percy didn't I tell you I could handle this, not just that but you have the whole gang and some weird cabin plus mister dark over there,'' he said.

''It wasn't my fault, you see, the girls, wanted to invite Juniper for a sleepover to welcome the newest Athena child, and so I did an Iris message but then they saw what you were up to and wanted to see, well until Cassidy did noise that you heard.''

''Oh, wait, we're having a sleepover count me in, I will be over in 5 minutes, bye,'' Juniper said as she crossed her hand through the message and it was gone.

''Okay, Dear goddess Iris please accept my prayer, show me Reyna Larien,'' I said, as I held another dramcha. Soon there she was, in the Big house talking to what looked like Artemis.

''Um Reyna,'' I said, she looked at me.

''Yes Percy?'' she said, Artemis left.

''You see, we're having a sleepover and wanted to know, if you'd come it's only for girls and it's to welcome the arrival of another Athena child,'' said Leo, very annoyed.

''I'll be there.''

Then I saw my sisters and those bastards entering the Big House so I yelled, ''LUCY AND DAYLIN BARFIELD, WHAT IN THE NAMES OF THE GODS ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH BOYS AT THIS TIME,'' I said, they looked at the Iris message and sigh. They walked up to Reyna still holding hands with Steven and John.

''Hey sis,'' said John.

''Hey John, Steven, Lucy and Daylin,'' she answered giving them a smile.

''No time for saying hello, you two, our cabin now, or your both grounded for a..a...a week,'' I exclaimed, they looked at me and sigh again, it makes me feel devastated to know their getting married.

''Percy you can't ground us for that long we're getting married too, you know,'' they both said.

''Don't worry girls he's just being overprotective, and Percy remember those boys are my brothers, oh and you girls want to join our sleepover?'' asked Annabeth, they nodded and my heart sank as I thought of my baby sisters becoming woman.

Soon they arrived and all the boys left, Nico slept over at my Cabin and I assumed they enjoyed their girl time.

* * *

** Author's Note**

**Hey guys, so no I am NOT Emily1050 it is Joky04, I think Emily told you that she was going away to Canada and I'd be posting this chapter, but if she didn't tell you I tell you now, so I ho[pe you guys like this and I know Emily answers your questions in her Authors notes so I will two, so here I go.**

**Katniss fangirl: ****There will be Caleo in the next chapter which is the wedding. And thank you I hope you have noticed that Em and I are Percabeth all the way.**

**Juliemruiz:**** Thank you very much, I am glad you love this story, I hope to hear that again.**

**Guest: We will keep on writing more don't worry, but thank you. **

**So here you go, Guys we welcome critism and of course please review, they make us want to write. So goodbye and see you soon, also next time I will be posting again.**

** Emily1050 &amp; Joky04**

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reyna's P.O.V (It's necessary)**

I was walking down the minor gods cabins and saw Lady Artemis walking towards me. I sigh, I made my choice and for the first time I think the bird brain of Leo Valdez will agree with me.

''Reyna, have you made your choice?'' asked Artemis as she finally got to me, I nodded.

''I will join your hunters,'' I said, she looked pleased, and I got to say I should have joined the hunters a long time ago, at least now I don't have to marry the fire boy.

''Don't say anything just yet, you will say your vows in the wedding, get ready with all the other brides and not a word until my father and I come to you and make the announcement,'' she said, I nodded, then she left and I turned around to walk towards the Aphrodite cabin, since the Aphrodite children were doing our makeup.

I was passing by the Hephaestus cabin and saw Leo walking out, he was in a tux and looked very mad. To be honest I felt jealous, I mean I asked Jason out he disappeared and when he appears he has a girlfriend, then I asked Percy and he turned me down saying that the only things he remembered were his name and his girlfriend, and now the gods arrange me to marry but the guy is in love with Calypso. That's why I am joining the hunters. I am not meant to love.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Chriron called the guys that were getting married to the Plaza where the wedding was being held. I saw Percy, Jason, Steven, John, and Frank walking together looking happy well except for maybe Percy every five minutes giving John and Frank a death glare but rather than that they were all pleased. I joined them and Jason immediately noticed I wasn't being my usual stupid self.

''Leo, man you don't look so good, are you okay?'' he asked, I sigh my friends knew me all to well.

''No, I am not okay, from today on Reyna will carry my last name and be expected to birth my child, and I don't want that, I barely just turned eighteen, I am not ready for marriage,'' I said although I the last part was a lie, I just wanted to marry Calypso not Reyna, and I wanted Calypso to give birth to my child not Reyna, I don't think Reyna Valdez sounds as good as Calypso Valdez.

''Yeah right, you do want to marry and have kids just not with Reyna, you want Calypso,'' Percy said, again why do my friends know me so well.

''Fine, I wont deny it, but you guys please don't tell the gods, I want to see a little Valdez running someday,'' I said, they all looked at me sadly.

''Dam man, I am so happy, me and Annabeth got back together, to be honest I don't even remember why we broke up,'' Percy said.

''Yeah, I don't remember why Piper and I broke up either but I think it had something to do with the same reason you guys broke up,'' Jason said. Steven suddenly looked curious in our conversation.

''Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo, what is love?'' he asked, we looked at him weirdly and he saw that we diidn't understand his question so he asked again, '' I mean how do you know your in love?''

We all did an _Ah _as in understanding to his question.

''Well first of all, this person you want to protect her with all your might,'' Percy started, ''when you talk to her you get goosebumps and feel butterfly's in your stomach.''

''It's not the same thing to be in love than to like, for example I like Annabeth, I mean she's pretty and nice, but I love Piper and would give my life for hers,'' Jason continued, ''besides you want to start a family with this person, you want her to be yours and yours only for the rest of each others life's.''

''And when another man is with her you get jealous all the way like you feel like strangling this other man, for example when Hazel and I joined the _Argo II _along with Percy I was super jealous of Leo because his great grandfather had dated Hazel, and him and his great grandfather looked exactly the same, so at first I thought he was a threat to our relationship but I know I can trust Leo with my life even though if you burn my stick on purpose I will never forgive you,'' Frank said the last part was an obvious joke but Steven and John looked scared.

''Besides when there's a woman you lave you will know and I mean it, for example I used to think that Echo was cute and even liked her and let's not get into Thalia but I fell in love with Calypso and everything changed.''

''Percy, we just wanted to say that...'' Steven trailed of as he swalowed hard.

''We just wanted to say that all those things we do feel for your sisters, I can't imagine my life without Daylin," John said.  
"I don't doubt that, it's just I am not sure I am ready to let my sisters grow, just promise to protect them," he said and then sigh. John and Steven nodded, and we just kept on walking until we were at the other side of the plaza. Chiron was there wearing a tux but he wasn't in his wheelchair. Next to him was Poseidon, and Hades who looked irritated.

"Everyone please calm down, now let us explain how this is going to work we will divide the fifteen couples into groups of five, lord Poseidon will you please say the couples for each group?" He asked and the god nodded.

"Group one has the strongest campers. Jason Grace and Piper McClain, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levensque, Leo Valdez and Reyna Larien, Chris Rodrigez and Clarisse La Rien, and Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.  
Group two is our medium campers.  
Travis Stoll and Katy Gardner, Connor Stoll and Emily Rien, John Jonas and Daylin Barfield, Steven  
Martin and Lucy Barfield, and Jake Mathew and Harumi Usui. Group three has, Mike Parker and Lesly Adner, Hector Mcartney and Melissa Alvarez, Zack Prescott and Elsa Ross, Cole Prescott and Zuri Parker, and Jack Dion with Layla Macrady, I hope I got your names right, and you will all go to each wedding, your mortal parents have been advised and we have one more news that Hades will announce," Poseidon said, Percy glared at his father the whole time.

"Um...hello, so we will start with group one and so on," said Hades then him and Poseidon banished and we turned back to Chiron.

"Group one guys get on the platform your turn starts in twenty minutes, the rest of you take a seat."

Jason, Frank, Chris, Percy, and I walked to the platform and then we saw five gods in each side, I noticed it was each of our dads, Jason walked up to Jupiter, Percy sneered at Poseidon, Frank trembled at Mars, Chris just did a 'What's up dude' hand shake with Hermes and I just looked awkwardly at Hephaestus.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I looked at the mirror in front of me, and wow I could barely recognize myself. My blonde wavy hair was let loose, I was wearing a Greek traditional wedding dress, I had high heels and though I begged to just put on normal shoes, I am glad I didn't I mean I want to impress Percy.

Hazel was looking awesome she was wearing a modern wedding dress that originated in Greek culture but way more modern and, she had her curly hair ironed. She was trying hard not to fall off her high heels and I had to chuckle at her attempt she laughed.

Piper was magnificent as always I mean she's a daughter of Aphrodite, she was wearing a Greek wedding dress from the same time as my own but hers had a little more modern touches, her high heels went perfect with her dress and her straight brown hair was picked up in a small bun.

''Wow Annabeth you look wonderful,'' said Drew, I sneered at her, Piper smiled at my attitude towards her haalf sister. Drew was a annoying brat who only thought of herself if she said a nice comment about someone she wanted something in return, she hated everyone but on her mayor hate list were Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Lucy, Daylin, Reyna and she was starting to show big amount of hatred towards Cassidy.

''Drew would you please leave,'' asked Daylin, okay have I ever mentioned that out of the three Poseidon children that there is Daylin has the least patience and don't get me wrong I love her just like a sister but the girl can beat up a minatour if it hurts anyone she cares about.

Daylin and Lucy were wearing the same dress and had decided to do every detail of their makeup the same so the only way you could tell them apart was by their hairs and their personalities. Daylin had straight jet black hair just like Percy and Lucy had dark brown straight hair.

''Oh look it's my least favorite camper, thouht if you could give me a date with your brother I will soooooooooooo apreciate it,'' Drew sneered at Daylin and I immidiatly went to Drew and in a very 'nice' way punshed her and yelled.

''DON'T YOU DARE SET YOUR EYES ON PECY, YOU MY DEAR DREW THINK YOU CAN BE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE WELL GUESS AGAIN, WE'RE ALL DIFFERENT BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE US ANY DIFFERENT,'' I had been holding that down for to long.

Then a couple of daughters of Apollo started to sing one of the only songs I like from Selena Gomez.

''Want Wanna be anybody else yeah

You made me insecure told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

when your a dimond in a rough

I am sure you have some thingd you'd like to change about yourself

but when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

na na na na na na

You've got every right to a beutiful life

C'mon

Who says, who says your not perfect

Who says your not worth it

Who says your the only one that's hurting

trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says your not pretty

who says your not beautiful

who says

It's such a funny thing

when nothing's funny when it's you

you tell 'em what you mean

but they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

that never gets to see the light

keep you beneath the stars

won't let you touch the sky

na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

na na na na na na

You've got every right to a beautiful life

C'mon

''Okay we get it, we barely have any more time before the wedding starts,'' I had to interupt but if it wasn't for that we would have been late.

Aphrodite explained what was about to go down and the formation and so group one separated from the other two. Piper walked in first, then me, then Hazel, then Clarisse, and then Reyna. I noticed the guys next to their fathers and then I saw Aphrodite getting hold of Piper and leaving her in the arms of Jason.

My mom soon took me to my dear Percy and let me just say he looked sooooooooooo amazing.

Hades had to take Hazel up to Frank, since her mom is no longer alive.

Ares took Clarisse because her mom passed the year during the war with Gaea.

Bolona sneered at Leo and let him take Reyna's arm.

The parents left the platform, except for Jupiter who turned into Zeus and walked next to Reyna and Leo. '' Artemis dear will you please come forward?'' he said, Artemis walked up to the front.

''We have an announcement daughter of Bolona, you have made a choice am I right?'' Artemis asked.

''Yeah,'' answered Reyna.

''Then you may say the bows,'' she said.

"I, Reyna La Rien, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

''I accept,'' Artemis said, Reyna smiled and Leo just stood there dumbfounded until he yelled.

''YES I AM FREEE.''

''Oh no your not,'' came a voice, Percy looked startled and we all looked back to see the one and only Calypso.

''My lovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,'' Leo yelled again, he rushed to Calypso's side and they kissed with passion.

''Um can we return to the wedding?'' asked Zeus, ''Calypso you may marry the boy.''

''Alright,'' both Calypso and Leo replied.

''And now to the wedding,'' Zeus said as he took his place in front of all of us and started,''We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this men and this women in holy matrimony''.

''Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you''.

''Jason, Percy, Frank, Leo, and Chris, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', they all said smiling at her

''Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Calypso, and Clarisse, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', wei answered

''By the power invested in me I now declare you Husband and Wife, may we have the rings please?'' Zeus was as cold as ever. Hecate walked up and handed us the rings.'' You may now kiss the brides.''

And so we kissed for what seemed forever until it was broken by stupid Mr. D, ''Okay kids move it move it we have to prepare for another wedding.''

The day was spent from wedding to wedding but at the end of the day we had a small party where we talked with our mortal and godly parents my dad wouldn't stop crying.

''Percy you take good care of her,'' Mathew one of my little half brothers said.

''I will,'' he answered as he smiled. Sally came up to us and hugged me tight I hugged her back.

''Congratulations dear,'' she said, I smiled at my new mother-in-law.

''Thank you ,'' I said, remembering Percy's step father.

''Percy I knew you still had feelings for her,'' Paul said, talking to Percy I blushed, and Percy put his arm around me, we talked and talked for what seemed like ages then Cassidy came up to me.

''Congratulations Annabeth,'' she said, I smiled at her, ''I'll be gone for a while since it's Thanksgivivng and all, thank you for being such a great older sister.''

''It's my duty,'' I answered, tears threatening to fall out.

''Well, see ya in a month,'' she said, and I nodded. Soon after that Percy and I went to the Poseidon cabin where we would life for now.

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

**I am so tired, but hey here's your chapter, thank you to those who reviewed and let me just say I am so sorry I did not whish you a happy Thanksgiving, but my head was like messed up. Anywho here are the answers to your reviews**

**Juliemruiz: ****Thanks**

**Guest: I**** am glad you like it that much. I decided to update tonight because of you.**

**Puppylover666: **** That is an awesome idea for when Em and I get into the problem of the story.**

**So okay one of you left a really hurtful comment and although I do accept criticism that was completely mean, I am sorry if we misspelled some words and by the way guys if you haven't noticed chapter 1 and 2 are shorter than 3 and 4 that's because the first two were written on the phone, so please keep in mind that it's a small keyboard. And again I am not talking to everyone, you know who you are and I am sorry for those who left nice review thank you that's really nice of you guys. **

**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: For those who wanted Caleo like Katniss fangirl well here you have it and from the next chapter it will be wayyyyyyyyyyyy nmore also the next chapter is mostly a flashback, also I won't be posting the next chapter Em will, she's super excited because it was inspired by one of you. And so goodbye and I hope to hear from you soon. Review guys it makes us happy, I welcome criticism please no fire and of course I welcome ideas and sugestions.**

_Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's** P.O.V**

As Annabeth and I made our way towards the Poseidon cabin for our first night as a married couple, we saw Cassidy with a bookbag on her shoulders heading towards the entrance of camp.

"Cassidy," called out my wife, wow that's going to take some time to get used to. Cassidy looked back and saw us. We walked towards her.

"You know it's late, you should probably wait till tomorrow, " I said.

"Sounds nice, but I can't, plus I miss dad and kitty and well my hamster," she said, this girl had a thing for animals, one of the reasons her and Lucy had hit it of great since the beggining.

"Wait so how long you going to be out," Annabeth asked.

"I was thinking a month but if I do go for a month then school comes around and I have to return home so just a week," she replied.

"Hey, we can pick you up," I offered. She nodded, she told us she was going to work during her break back in the Japanese restaurant. We agreed a week from npw going to pick her up from work.

After she left, Annabeth and I got going back to our cabin, where we shared the best night of our life's. We rested together, I mean nothing bad was happening, we're married, but we did open the doors to one of our best adventure.

**Cassidy's P O V**

It was my first day back at work. I opened, usually when I opened nobody was here, but today I had some teenagers, they all looked like they just had a fight with a minatour, I mean while I was at camp, I'd seen Percy and Jason play with Mrs. Oleary, so I guess that's pretty close to a minatour.

There was a girl, she looked like a punk, she had blue eyes as deep as Jason's and she held hands, with a tall guy with blonde hair, he had a scar in his face, but it looked like it was clearing. Then there was another guy, holding hands with one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen, okay now at least I knew this girl was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"What can I get for you?" I said politely, I wasn't going to walk up to a group of teens I'd never seen before and ask, _Are you guys demigods?._

"A daughter of Athena, working at a Japanese restaurant? Never seen that before, Annabeth would probably scream if it was her," the punk girl. So they are demigods, and they know Annabeth.

"Mt sister knows very well where I work," I said.

"Wait, you know your a demigod? " the blonde boy holding the punk's hand asked, I nodded.

"Can you get us to Annabeth, we need to have a talk," the other girl said.

"Sorry, but I just came back from camp yesterday, and I don't think Annabeth would be happy that I ruin her first day after getting married.." I said, but was rudely interrupted by the punk.

"WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS AND WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU FIND OUT THAT YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE MARRIED, wait Annabeth did marry Percy right?" She asked, I nodded.

"And Jason and Piper also got married yesterday... and Hazel and Frank and Leo..." she interrupted me again.

"I can't believe this, my little brother git married, I didn't really get to know Frank and Hazel, wait bug who did Leo marry?" She asked.

"Calypso."

"Oh wow," the boy next to her said, wait a minute, did she say little brother to Jason, didn't Annabeth say that Jason's sister, Thalia, had died.

"Your Thalia Grace, but I don't get it Annabeth told me you died."

"I did, somehow, we all came back. This is Luke Castellan," she said, the guys also talked about him." This is Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beugard."

Someone else entered, and she didn't even wait for me to take her to a table she just walked in and took a seat from another table and sat at Thalia's table.

''Sup Bianca," she said. The girl who I assumed to be Bianca gave us a half smile.

"Wow you really look like Nico," I blurted, oops.

"You know him?" she said, I nodded.

"I met him about five days ago, he is nice, a bit dark, but it just makes him unique. "

"Hey can you contact Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel or Leo and tell them to come get us?" Thalia asked, I nodded.

"There's no way I am going to spend more time with greek demigods," Octavian whined.

"I'll call my sister," I said, I took out my phone and dialed Annabeth.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Riiiiing

Riiiiiing

Riiiiiing

That's what I woke up to.

"Ugh, Annabeth, why are we waking up so early on our fist night together?" my seaweed brain asked, his arms were around my waist, he tightened his hold on me and I could feel his heart through his bare chest.

"It's a fast call," I said, I heard him grumble something that sounded like _fine._

"Hello?" I said.

"In the name of Zeus, Annabeth is that you?" asked a very familiar voice, I looked at Caller ID it read Cassidy, so I assumed she wasn't feeling well.

"Cassidy, is everything alright," I asked, Percy sneered at my sister's name, honestly he loved her, but he wanted to strangle her for interrupting his wedding night.

"It's not Cassidy, seriously Annabeth, put Percy on the phone he'll recognize us," said a different voice who I also seemed to recognize. I put the put the phone on speaker.

"Alright person, the phone's on speaker," I said. Percy started to listen to the conversation.

"Percy, do you know who this is?" asked the girl.

"Pinecone face, wait I didn't know you could call from Elysium," he answered, I heard the other side sigh.

"I am not dead anymore, for whatever reason, but yes it is me, Thalia Grace, but I didn't cone alone, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Octavian, and Bianca are with me,"she said.

"Thals, your really alive?" I asked again.

"Yeah, listen guys, we're at Cassidy's job, you do know where she works right?" she said, so that's why she has Cassidy's phone.

"Yeah, we know," Percy replied.

"Can you come get us, oh and bring Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo," Thalia asked.

"We'll be there," Percy replied, "see you in twenty, hopefully, neither Jason, nor Leo kill me for waking them up this early."

"What about Frank, I mean his roman and a child of Mars," Thalia retorted.

"Nah, Frank doesn't even like to kill a fly.''

**Zeus Cabin Jason's P.O.V**

Knock

Knock

''Ugh, Piper who's at the door?'' I asked.

''Jason, please you go, I am sore from last night.'', she answered, I chuckled.

'' Fine.''

I stood up, and walked down from the second floor to where Thalia used to live, I saw the old pictures of Luke, her, and Annabeth. My poor sister, and how I miss her. When I got to the door I was surprised to see grumpy Pecy standing there, if he was grumpy then that means his sleepy.

''Pecy, I would think that you of all people would be the last to wake up today,'' I said, he sigh.

''If it wasn't for your sister, I wouldn't be here,'' he answered me, why is Percy talking about Thalia.

''What do you mean?''

''Aparently, some force brought back a group of demigods, from Elysium, Thals called me from Cassidy's phone, she, Nico's older sister Bianca, Silena one of Piper's older sisters, she should have heard about her, Charles or as I like to call him Beckendorf, he is brother's with Leo, Luke you know Luke Castellan, the demigod that Kronos used, and last but certainly not least our one and only Octavian,'' Percy did a vomiting action as he said the last name, I had to laugh,'' Anyways your sister asked me to come pick them up and bring them here, but she asked that we all came.''

''Fine, I'll get Piper, so where are we meeting and when?'' I asked, he looked towards the Plaza.

''I'd say your already late, so see you in five at the plaza.''

''Alright,'' I said, Percy left and I went back to Piper.

''Who was it?''

''Percy.''

''That's rare,'' she chuckled.

''Let's go, get ready we're going to New York City,'' I said.

''What, please tell me you kidding.''

''Nope, now hurry up and I'll explain during the trip.''

''Fine.''

**Calipso's P.O.V**

''Cally, my love why did we listen to Annabeth again,'' my super annoyed husband said as we stood in the Plaza waiting for everyone else.

''First off, this is important, because this means some kind of evil force is rising and we need to stop it.''

''But, it was only a year ago that we defeated Gaea caan't we get some kind of peace and quiet after our wedding, why do the gods have kids to send them off to do their dirty work, well for once I hate my dad,'' he said, I sigh, 'Leo, Leo, Leo if only you knew, but I can't tell you, you and your friends will have to wait.'

''Okay, we're here,'' we heard Hazel exclaim, we turned around and there stood Frank and Hazel, soon enough Percy and Annabeth joined as well the only ones missing now were Jason and Piper.

''Cally are you okay?'' Leo asked, I nodded,'' are you sure.''

''Yeah, I am fine, looks like the Grace family has arrived,'' I said, everyone turned to the two who were having a little fight.

''Why can't you just wear the sweater vest it looks good on you,'' Piper exclaimed at her husband.

''It makes me look like a nerd and the only nerd here is Annabeth.''

''Hey, I am not a nerd, I intellectually intelligent that's all,'' Annabeth protested, we all chuckled.

''You idiot, like I would ever make you wear something you don't like, what kind of wife would I be?'' she told him, he smiled. He slide his arm around her waist and pressed her against him.

''Okay you two, let's go and leave all your nasty romance behind or I'll be gawking the whole drive,'' Leo commented, we all laughed again.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We soon left, and I got really exited if that was even possible, a smile spread across my face, and even though we were all tight since we were on a three row cab, I saw Percy chuckle at me, I looked at him questionably, to think I'd broken up with him over something so stupid.

''Do I have something funny on my face?'' I asked, he laughed again this time louder, the driver looked at him with a pair of dark brown eyes that looked like if they were some kind of curse.

''Better keep quiet,'' I whispered, he nodded, then he came close to me and we shared a very passionate kiss, and if it wans't because we barely had any space and we were in front of people then I think we would have gone way deeper.

As we pulled up at Kyo Ya in other words Cassidy's job, I could already see the punks dark hair, a tear escaped my eyes as we came closer and entered the restaurant and immediately Cassidy saw us and led us to the table with our deceased friends and enemy.

''Thals,'' Jason whispered loud enough for everyone in the table to turn around and look at us, the sight of Thalia and Luke made me loose control and I soon took the both of them into a deep hug, which they gladly returned, I heard a scoff, so I turened around to see Percy's jelaous face,' of course he's jealous, Luke used to be my crush.'

''Wow Annabeth you've grown into a beutiful woman,'' Luke commented at that though, Percy pulled me back and put his arms around my waist, I smirked, this was his way of saying '_Lay of Luke she belongs to me and me only. _''And you Percy, you have achived a lot, dude please don't hold grudges against me.''

''I don't, just don't flirt with my wife.''

''Okay, so you guys all got married?'' said Thalia trying to change the conversation,''I know you al loved each other but what's the hurry you guys just turned eighteen?''

''Where should we start, right, it all started when we defeated Gaea,'' I said as the memory came to me.

**FLASHBACK STILL ANABETH'S P.O.V**

After defeating Gaea we all decided thet we were going to move into two apartments one for the girls and one for the guys, our apartments were right next to each other and the good thing Goode High School was right across, it was the start of our Senior year, and we were all super exited. The first day of school we found out that Piper and I had most of our classes together, Frank and Hazel literally did, Percy and Jason were in the regular classes along with all the popular students, and Leo he was had first and sixth period with Frank and Hazel, third and fourth with Percy and Jason and the rest of his classes he had none of us.

''See you later Wise girl,'' Percy said as he and Jason droped Piper and I at our homeroom, I sigh, I wouldn't be able to see him until after my fourth period class where we would meet for lunch and then we'd do study hall with everyone.

''Bye, Percy,'' I whispered.

Percy soon left and just like that my first day as a senior started, first period class was AP Bio, it was some what fun, then we had Language with , he was a transfer teacher from england, it wasn't all that fun, he had given us each a laptop and from there we were supposed to make a summary about a book just given to us, and then write a poem about it. Third period was a little better we had AP U.S History, then after that we had Health it was whatever, and finally lunch came by. Piper and I were walking toward the table that Leo, Frank, and Hazel were seating in, no sign of Percy or Jason.

''Hey have you guys seen Jason or Percy,'' Piper asked, Leo looked at her and sigh, then he nodded we looked at him confused but he made a gesture towards what we'd heard to be the popular's table and there surrounded by a bunch of Short length skirts were Percy and Jason, they looked annoyed and it was obvious they weren't enjoying. The rest of the day was pure misery, and as the final period came along I stopped by Percy's locker only to see a brown haired chick flirting with him, that is it.

''Percy, do you need any help with your math homework you know I can always give you a hand, seaweed brain,'' I said, he looked at me and I know that he knew that I was jealous, he smirked.

''Listen Nerdy, Percy doesn't need your help, he has moi to help him,'' she said.

''Actually, I would apritiate my girlfriend's help over anyone else's,'' he shot back, the girl looked at him in disbelief.

''Your his girlfriend, Percy why her you can do so much better,'' okay now my blood was boiling.

''Don't ever speak of Annabeth in that way, she's been my best friend since I was twelve and my girlfriend since I turned sixteen, and I would never replace her,'' he said, I looked at him and smiled, dispite that I was mad.

**PIPER'S P.O.V STILL FLASHBACK**

Annabeth and I had departed to talk to our boyfriends before the last block started, but when I saw some blonde girl making out with him, while he was trying to push her away, I immediately left,tears came down but I was surprised to find Annabeth coming towards me in tears herself, we had a lot of talking to do.

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**ME: Hey guys sorry for taking this long, well as you all know I was away to Canada but I am back now, so where do I start right. So this chapter is dedicated to dogbiscuit1967 so yes this and the next chapter will be about why they started to hate each other. Okay so to answer some of your latest reviews.**

** Shinny Star-**** I have to admit I laughed at you review but yeah that will eventually happen, cause I am a baby maniac.**

_Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


	6. Chapter 6

NOT** IN FLASHBACK Ananeth's P.O.V**

"And so that's how we began to fall apart," Piper said, I sigh, going back to those day's I'f broken up with Percy for a really stupid reason

"Continue, I need to know how my brother and Percy got heart broken," Thalia said with a grin.

"Alright, so Piper and I went to our room and cried on each other then we spoke to each other about what had happened."

"Wait you just cried because Percy stood up for you?" Thalia asked, Percy shook his head _no._

"After me standing up for her the girl kissed me and then made sure to ask some of her friends to join so they ended up pushing Annabeth completely out of the way and as much as I tried to get away, they were like glue, sticky and gross," Percy said.

**Flashback Anabeth's P.O.V**

As Piper told me what had happened and I told her we talked about what we would do. We agreed to keep our distance from the guys in school so that the girls wouldn't hurt us. Our plan was soon ruined by the stupid girls at school during lunch the next day.

"Oh look it's Miss. Geek and her friend Loser.," one of them said.

"At least we will make it somewhere in the future, unlike you who will most likely.. I mean you definitely will end as a prostitute," I retorted, she glared at me. The security guy took her away and Piper and I headed towards our table as always, Leo, Frank and Hazel were already there, no sign of Percy or Jason and that's when we heard yelling, we looked back to see two very furious Percy and Jason.

''WE ALREADY TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT INTERESTED, WE BOTH HAVE GIRLFRIENDS AND WE ARE IN SERIOUS RELATIONSHIPS, STOP TRYING TO MAKE US SIT AT YOUR TABLE WE HAVE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS WHO COME TO THIS SCHOOL, SO WILL YOU JUST STAY AWAY,'' Percy yelled, and Jason glared at all the girls. Piper and I knew our plan wasn't going to end well if the guys kept this up.

Percy and Jason walked over to us, they took their seats and we had a nice and friendly catch up conversation. I should have known that the day was going to well to be true. Later that day after our last block me and Piper were walking together towards the lockers, since hers was across from my own. As I opened my locker a small note fell out of it. It read:

_ 'Listen up stay away from Percy or you will be sorry to have been born._

_ Percy doesn't deserve someone like you he deserves much better, like moi._

_ I am in love LOVE LOVE LOVE with Percy, you are not his type anyway._

_ And your a stupid person for ever thinking that he truly loves ya, _

_ so in other words stay away from him or else you'll be sorry._

_ Melanie.'_

As this words processed through my mind I heard a whimper and turned around to see Piper in tears clutching a paper to her chest, I runned to her side to comfort her, but I wasn't in better circumstances, so we both buried in our sorrow. Just as I was about to speak that we should go to the bathroom to clean up, strong arms pulled me by my waist and soon I was very close to whoever this was, as the person bit my neck I got the person's sent, it was Percy and in fact Jason was doing the same with Piper. As much as I loved being in his embrace, I pulled away, turned around and glared at my soon-not-to-be boyfriend.

''Percy, what do you want, are you an idiot,'' I asked, he smirked. That smirk that he gave every girl just because his to sweet, no that's not it, he gives everyone that smirk because he thinks that every girl will fall in love with him, well hes wrong and I am about to prove that.

**STILL FLASHBACK Percy's P.O.V**

I smirked playfully to my beautiful Wisegirl.

''YOU KNOW WHAT PERCY, WE'RE THROUGH,'' she yelled as she slapped me and soon she turned around walked off and I swear I could see tears, but that was probably not it, Annabeth Chase didn't cry, unless necessary.

''Piper, is she serious/'' I asked as I turned to my best friend and his girlfriend, who happened to be my now ex-girlfriend best friend.

''Unfortunately Percy, but Annabeth is right, we wont be able to put up with this any longer,'' Jason gave her a confused look, she sigh,'' Jason you and I are through.''

She walked away, leaving Jason and I stunned, and in the verge of tears what had just happened. Jason looked at me and saw my tears, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were about to join us, when they saw the look on our faces. Hazel gave us the knowing face, while Leo tried to comfort us, but it wasn't working. Jason and I entered a complete depression mood, and the girls would flirt with us and try to comfort us.

The school year seemed to be flying by and soon enough winter came around. By this time of the year Jason and I didn't sit with the other demigods from the seven, we always took a seat in the cool kids table since we were now known as every girls dream guys. Jason and I had a route to avoide accidently meeting with either Annabeth or Piper, but as time went by we started to forget the reasons why we had broken up, and to be honest we even forgot we ever dated, to us Annabeth and Piper had once been our teemates and we got along, but for whatever reason we weren't good friends, and that was how we lived our Senior year of high school..

**Piper's P.O.V**

Annabeth and I had forgotten to ever get along with Percy or Jason, so the four of us were mortal enemies. Leo, Haze, nor Frank seemed to understand. After the break up Annabeth and I had told each other bad things about our ex-boyfriends just so we could get over them, as time passed we started to believe in those lies and that's how we had officially become enemies. Have you ever heard that your mind blocks information that it doesn't like or it's just to painful to remember, thart's what happened to us. Graduation passed and ever since the battle between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, camp Half-Blood had been in construction, and since we were now friends with the Romans they had a little influence on us and helped with a college for demigods, satyrs,cyclops, and even the dryad's were welcome (wood nymph).

As we headed of to Camp Half-Blood College we found out that Percy and Jason were also going to that one college. At first it didn't matter but as time passed by it seemed to be the most annoying thing until the day the gods told us about the arranged marriages, and that's when the four of us decided to give each other a chance and soon we were back together, stonger than ever and in for a beautiful wedding.

**END OF FLASHBACK Thalia's P.O.V**

''You guys are so stupid, but anyways, no offence but I haven't been to Camp for over a year and a half and since I am no longer a huntress I get to live the live of a normall demigod, so can we hurry our buts to camp, I can't wait to see Chiron, oh and Mr.D I am going to make him cry,'' I said, everyone in the table happy to see I haden't changed smiled.

''Cass are you staying or coming with us?'' Annabeth asked the new girl.

''Nah, you guys go ahead I'll see you at the end of winter break, oh and Jason I hope you know better than to fight your sister or when I come back I have a feeling your going to be missing some teeth,'' she answered, I smirked I liked this girl.

''Bye, Cassidy, be careful say our hello's to your father,'' Hazel said as we all walked out of the Japanese restaurant. As we arrived at camp the all to familiar smell of what I once called home welcomed us, many things looked different, I mean I could see that there was a lot of Roman influence now, and to be honest it made me feel more at home, I wonder how Camp Jupiter looks with Greek influence, it's got to be beautiful.

The moment Chiron saw Luke, Bianca, Charles, Silena, Octavian, and I he started to ask us questions most of which we couldn't answer, but he didn't seem to mind. I excused myself and went to the old Zeus cabin, Jason had explained how things worked now, and I was so happy to see my baby brother who once caused a scar on his lip because of a stapler.

**SAN FRANCISCO 3rd P.O.V**

Two evil forces slowly rose, and who knew, soon the once Heroes of Olympus might need to fight once again.

''Mother,'' the one on the right spoke to the sleeping woman who was next to him.

''Soon, Kronos, just you wait, those silly children of the gods will pay, they might have once defeated us but now we're twice as powerful and this time we rise together,'' Gaea said, Kronos nodded, as their plan started to take place, poor little Oracle wasn't even going to have time to announcer the new Prophecy.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was sleeping with Percy's hands wrapped around me, I felt the need to go too the bathroom, unfortunatly the bathroom was in the first floor, oh well. I wiggled out of Percy's embrace and he seemed to accept a pillow in my place, I giggled. I walked down the stairs of the Poseidon Cabin and heade for the bathroom. When I walked out I was about to go up the stairs when I felt a hand with some type of cloth, cover my mouth, and I found out I couldn't breath, this person hit me in the back of my head and soon darkness took over.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up to feel Annabeth's side of the bed empty, I felt a nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach. I stood up and looked around, she wasn't here, I went down the stairs and found out she wasn't there either, I was about to go back up stairs to change and look for her around camp, but in the floor there seemed to be little red spots, I noticed they were still fresh, and a note near it.

_'Perseus I have your wife, oh but you don't know who I am. HHAHAHAHHAHHAHA, to bad. See you soon.'_

As I finished reading I heard a knock, I opened the door to find Rachel Elizabeth Dare (The Oracle).

Soon green smoke started to come from around her and she spoke in a different voice that wasn't her usual, so I could tell she was about to say a prophecy.

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live.''_

**-AN-**

**Hey guys, so I made my mind up and most of the time I will update on Sundays, here's todays update. Guys I am sorry but me and Joky04 suck at making things rime which is why the prophecy sucks. Tell me what you think. And so to answer your comments. **

**Anon: Yes I have read PJO verity of times, but I have a really bad memory so my name spelling was wrong also thank you, Oh and I was to lazy to fix them later, so I'll fix them soon.**

**Katy: This is the next update and I will see if I can update tomorrow and on Sunday. An I am glad you like this story so far.**

**Okay Puppylover if you haven't noticed I am getting to use you Idea thanks. Also to dogbiscuit1967 there you have it the full story on why Annabeth hates Percy. And to my Caleo and Frazel fans I am sorry that there wasn't enough in this chapter but I needed to get that out. Also guys do review we appreciate it. See you soon my dear Half-Bloods **

Joky04 &amp; Emily1050


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's P.O.V**

We had left Camp Half-Blood, and to be honest after a whole day back at my cabin in the Argo II I was happy. Of course I was dying to hold Annabeth in my arms again, and see my little sister smiling. I knew all to well that my life was hard but why this hard. It was past mid night and I had been on watch duty. Until Jason came and told me to rest. I didn't want to sleep. I knew my demigod dreams would be back the moment I closed my eyes. When Annabeth was by my side, I wouldn't get them, but ever since she's been kidnapped, which has been a month and a half, I have them.

My sleep betrayed me the moment my head touched the pillow. I was in a cave. On the floor there was a blonde girl that wasn't looking my way. I could hear a cry, I looked to see another girl. This one had Jet-Black hair. I found it weird that I was looking at these two girls. Then the one with Black hair turned around. I saw her face and gasped. It was Lucy. I heard her whisper.

''Calm down, Annabeth, Kronos and Gaea aren't here now, we need to find a plan to get us out of here.''

''Lucy, what if the baby is born, what if I get killed and Gaea and Kronos use _him _to get to the others, I can't let that happen, their plan is already on use while the others just have half of the prophecy,'' My Wise Girl cried.

I rushed to her side, but she didn't seem to notice. ''Percy if you're listening, hear me out, go to Camp Jupiter, there tell Octavian to look for the prophecy that is incomplete but that has a similar beginning to the ending of the one you heard, it seems that Rachel got an incomplete prophecy because your journey needs to start in the land of who used to be your enemy,'' Lucy yelled out, to no one in particular.

''He's not listening, he hasn't had a demigod dream since we married,'' Annabeth muttered. I was holding her, but I knew she had no idea that I had been having dreams since the day she got captured.

''If you are listening Percy, I want you to know that I will try hard to get out of here, with you're wife and unborn baby,'' Lucy said again.

''Thank you,'' I said, although I knew she couldn't hear me. She moved towards Annabeth who's mood had gotten better and was now planning their way out of here. The image of my dream changed. I was standing in The Empire State building, in the room we all knew as the throne room. As usual, the Gods were all sitting in their thrones. I noticed they were all staring at me.

''Perseus Jackson, we have news that are rather disturbing,'' Zeus spoke, I knelled in front of his throne.

''Please rise my son, there's no time for formality,'' Poseidon said, I nodded and stood up.

''Percy, your _SON _is a huge problem, right now, I know we married you and Annabeth so that you would reproduce and we could have some new strong heroes, and I am afraid if it wasn't because Annabeth is being held captive then we would have been overjoyed with the news but, the child is a threat and we must get rid of it,'' Zeus spoke. I analyzed what he'd just said. This angered me. How dare they. There is no way I am letting anyone near my child. Wait no he said SON so I will not let them near my son.

''LISTEN UP ZEUS, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT MY UNBORN CHILD, WE WILL RESCUE ANNABETH BEFORE SHE GIVES BIRTH AND FOR IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WHAT YOU ARE SUGGESTING IS CALLED MURDER, I WILL NOT LET YOU, ANY OF YOU NEAR MY SON.''

''Percy please calm down,'' My father said. I looked at him.

''YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. THAT CHILD IS YOUR GRANDCHILD, AND YOU ATHENA, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING, BUT YOU ARE BOTH THE WORST GRANDPARENTS A CHILD CAN GET, AND I'AM THE ONE WHO IS SPEAKING, THE ONE WHO'S GRANDFATHER TRIED TO KILL, BUT INSTEAD I ENDED UP KILLING HIM, AFTER I RESCUE ANNABETH, I WANT NO MORE RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU GODS.''

My father and Athena looked hurt, I didn't care. No one will ever hurt my son.

I slowly woke up. I looked around and was happy to be back at my cabin in the Argo II, but I was slightly afraid of getting killed by any of the gods. I had most likely offended my father so the sea a problem, I have never been safe while flying and now would not be any different just that I have more possibilities of dying. I hurried to the mess hall and was happy to see all my friends and Octavian. I told them about my dream. Leo looked at me with an apologetic look, when I said aboout the gods. Octavian thought about the prophecy for a while.

''I GOT IT.''

''What is it?'' I asked.

''I don't remember it completely but it was next to the prophecy of the seven back in the Jupiter Altar.''

-3 hours-Later-Camp Jupiter-

''Wow, things have surely changed for the better,'' Jason said, as we landed on Camp Jupiter. The camp looked different it had more greek influence. I was happy to see Terminus, doing his usual job. Inspecting demigods.

''Terminus, it's been a year and a half, how are you dude?'' I ask. he looks towards me and smiles.

''It sure has been some time since I saw you.''

'' Tuck in your shirt, pretty girl,'' he said towards Piper. She looked at her shirt it was a Camp Half-Blood shirt, she tugged it in. Jason sigh, and I was relieved Annabeth wasn't here, I know she would have normally listened but now she had hormones so I had no idea.

''Anywaays can we go through?'' asked Hazel, Terminus looked at Frank. Of course him being a paetror of new Rome would have no problem.

''Two ex-praetors and a current one, of course you three can come through, Calypso can two, I must inspect you, you, and YOU.'' he yelled the last part as he noticed Octavian who had been hiding in back of Thalia and Bianca.

''Relax Terminus, Octavian was brought back to help with our new quest,'' Frank assured him. He seemed to buy it. We all knew that Octavian had died. It was fantastic to be back at Camp Jupiter. Next year my friends, Annabeth and I had been planing to move here. We were all going to start our families here. Now that all sounded like a dream far far away.

We walked back into the Jupiter Temple. I was surprised to see so many teddy bears in the floor. I would have thought they cleaned this but it looked almost the same as when Octavian was here.

I was about to ask where the prophecy was when my eyes fell in the floor tile next to me.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the floor next to Lucy. I had finally sttoped crying. I blamed it on my hormones. I was about to stand up and walk around when a noise startled me.

''Kronos, we must forbid that, the gods can not terminate our plans just like that,'' Gaea said. What were the gods planning. I looked deeper into the daarknes of the cave and found a little hint of light. I looked at Lucy who was sleeping and touched her shoulder.

''Is it time to wake up yet mom.'' she rumbled I giggled, I wonder if I'll ever do this with my baby. I told her about the opening and we started to plan a way out of here but that was interupted by Gaea and Kronos who had obviously been busy out, walked towards us.

''You two will have to come with us,'' said Kronos, he pulled me up and then Lucy. We walked for a while until we were deeper into the cave. All I could see was a cage that had something inside. Gaea opened the cage and threw us inside. I immediately checked to see if the crash had hurt my baby. I didn't know what to do to make sure it was okay. Kronos and Gaea left. The figure that had been in the cage came closer to us. Then I saw the long blonde hair, and twinkling in the dark the grey eyes.

''Annabeth'' the figure asked weakly.

''Yes,'' I replied, I still could not see the person, I knew it was a girl by the tone of her voice, I knew she was a daughter of Athena. I just didn't which of my sisters she was.

'' I am sorry,'' she said. _Sorry, sorry for what?,_ I thought.

I wanted to ask her. But my voice trailed of when I saw that she had fallen asleep and so had Lucy. I was tired but didn't want to sleep. Sleep overtook me. I was sleeping without one nightmare. The next day, Kronos and Gaea took the other Athena demigod and I had no idea where they took her. I was still wondering who she was.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Percy looked straight at the floor and I followed his gaze. I shoked a sobb as I read what he was looking at. Hazel knelled next to the tile and read it out loud.

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live. If the child's mother dies after his birth the evil forces shall raise him in the ways of Evil and Olympus will be destroyed according to the chil's choice.'' _

I looked at Percy this was his child. He looked terrified and I understood, when he was younger during the war with the titans. Many of the gods had wanted to murder him because of the fact that if he killed the Ophiotaurus he would hold the fate of Olympus. Now his baby was going through a similar battle. This killed him. I was sure that Percy would explode any minute but instead he took out a drachma and did a silent prayer, I couldn't hear who he was contacting. Soon a dark room that looked like a cavern came up. I could hear a whimper and saw that it was coming from a cage.

''Percy/'' asked a voice that sounded like Lucy.

''Lucy, where are you, where's Annabeth.'' Percy asked. I knew he was nervous the gods had threatned his baby's life. And if Annabeth wasn't of use without hesitation Kronos and Gaea even though she's still sleeping would kill her.

''We're still in the cave, Gaea and Kronos carried us deeper in and now we're in some kind of cage. Annabeth is right next to me, she's been sleeping, she has been getting nauseous a lot so she needs to rest. Percy you can't just IM us we could be in the presence of THEM, but I'm glad you called.''

Percy made a face of relief to know his baby was giving his wife such a hard time even before it was born, just like it's dady, he was also relief because the gods hadn't hurt his family. This was news they never listened to any of us. Suddenly a bunch of blonde curly hair came to vision, she caught her stomach.

''UGH, DON'T KIK ME IN THERE,'' Annabeth yelled at her baby. We all chuckled except for Percy. He looked concern.

''Annabeth, sweetheart are you okay?'' he asked. Through the darkness of the room we could see Annabeth's eyes glaring at him.

''No I am not okay. Your child since is has my intelligence and your energy it's developing faster than normal kids should, I'am only two months pregnant and it's already kicking.'' I smiled. In November when we had married, someone would have told me that we would be married and have kids I would have laughed. We heard footsteps come from the Iris Message. Annabeth quickly passed her hand through the IM and soon the picture disappeared.

''I'm going to go to the Neptune shrine and offer my father an offering,'' Percy said. We all nodded and left Octavian alone as we all heade to offer our parents offerings well except for Jason he was already in his father's shrine.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

Ella and I were in the Neptune shrine praying to father. When Octavian died, Reyna asked Ella to come to Camp Jupiter so that she could tell their prophecies. She had accepted the job. I still worked with the cyclops in fathers domain. I came to visit often. I hadn't seen brother in a while. I had heard a faun say, he'd seen the seven demigods from the prophecy here.

As I praid I heard someone enter the room. I turned around and smiled there stood my half brother...Percy.

''BRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEER.''

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**WELL WELL WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. I LOVE TYSON GUYS I HAD TO INCLUDE HIM AND I FIND HIM AND ELLA SUPER CUTE. NOW YOU GUYS DID NOTICE THAT THIS TAKES PLACE A MONTH AND A HALF AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

**SO NOW MY DEAR DEMIGODS I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOOU ALL.**

**WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THE PERSON WHO APOLOGIZED TO ANNABETH AND WHY?**

**GUYS IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO SAY IT, ALSO IF THERE'S ANY PROBLEM WITH THE STORY SAY IT TOO JUST THE SPELLING IT ISN'T REALLY MY FAULT. **

**NOW TO ANSWERING YOUR REVIEWS**

**Bethany Tucker: I am glad you like it this much. And here is your next chapter I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

** Crazy-Fan-Girl: It's nice to see you again, and yes I'll see if Joky and I can start updating faster, but trust me we're doing the best we can.**

**THATS IT FOR TODAY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS. FOR ONCE MY PARENT'S GIFTS FOR ME DIDN'T SUCK. I GOT A BIKE, A TABLET, A MAKEUP KIT (EVEN THOUGH I HATE MAKEUP), CHOCOLATTE, AND A $100 DOLLAR GIFT CARD AS FOR MY SISTERS THEY WEREN'T SO LUCKY. ANYWAY IF YOU WANT WE CAN DO A COMPETITION, SINCE THIS STORIES PLOT INTERCEPTED WITH CHRISTMAS PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL, AND CALEO. HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS DO A ONE-SHOT ABOUT IT. JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DO FOR ME TO READ. THEN IN BETWEEN ME AND JOKY WE WILL DECIDE WHO WINS. GUYS I WILL BE POSTING A POLL TO DECIDE WHAT TO NAME THE BABY BOY. I WILL GIVE YOU FOUR CHOICES. SEE YOU SOON.**

** EMILY1050 &amp; JOKY04**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's P.O.V**

We had left Camp Half-Blood, and to be honest after a whole day back at my cabin in the Argo II I was happy. Of course I was dying to hold Annabeth in my arms again, and see my little sister smiling. I knew all to well that my life was hard but why this hard. It was past mid night and I had been on watch duty. Until Jason came and told me to rest. I didn't want to sleep. I knew my demigod dreams would be back the moment I closed my eyes. When Annabeth was by my side, I wouldn't get them, but ever since she's been kidnapped, which has been a month and a half, I have them.

My sleep betrayed me the moment my head touched the pillow. I was in a cave. On the floor there was a blonde girl that wasn't looking my way. I could hear a cry, I looked to see another girl. This one had Jet-Black hair. I found it weird that I was looking at these two girls. Then the one with Black hair turned around. I saw her face and gasped. It was Lucy. I heard her whisper.

''Calm down, Annabeth, Kronos and Gaea aren't here now, we need to find a plan to get us out of here.''

''Lucy, what if the baby is born, what if I get killed and Gaea and Kronos use _him _to get to the others, I can't let that happen, their plan is already on use while the others just have half of the prophecy,'' My Wise Girl cried.

I rushed to her side, but she didn't seem to notice. ''Percy if you're listening, hear me out, go to Camp Jupiter, there tell Octavian to look for the prophecy that is incomplete but that has a similar beginning to the ending of the one you heard, it seems that Rachel got an incomplete prophecy because your journey needs to start in the land of who used to be your enemy,'' Lucy yelled out, to no one in particular.

''He's not listening, he hasn't had a demigod dream since we married,'' Annabeth muttered. I was holding her, but I knew she had no idea that I had been having dreams since the day she got captured.

''If you are listening Percy, I want you to know that I will try hard to get out of here, with you're wife and unborn baby,'' Lucy said again.

''Thank you,'' I said, although I knew she couldn't hear me. She moved towards Annabeth who's mood had gotten better and was now planning their way out of here. The image of my dream changed. I was standing in The Empire State building, in the room we all knew as the throne room. As usual, the Gods were all sitting in their thrones. I noticed they were all staring at me.

''Perseus Jackson, we have news that are rather disturbing,'' Zeus spoke, I knelled in front of his throne.

''Please rise my son, there's no time for formality,'' Poseidon said, I nodded and stood up.

''Percy, your _SON _is a huge problem, right now, I know we married you and Annabeth so that you would reproduce and we could have some new strong heroes, and I am afraid if it wasn't because Annabeth is being held captive then we would have been overjoyed with the news but, the child is a threat and we must get rid of it,'' Zeus spoke. I analyzed what he'd just said. This angered me. How dare they. There is no way I am letting anyone near my child. Wait no he said SON so I will not let them near my son.

''LISTEN UP ZEUS, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT MY UNBORN CHILD, WE WILL RESCUE ANNABETH BEFORE SHE GIVES BIRTH AND FOR IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WHAT YOU ARE SUGGESTING IS CALLED MURDER, I WILL NOT LET YOU, ANY OF YOU NEAR MY SON.''

''Percy please calm down,'' My father said. I looked at him.

''YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. THAT CHILD IS YOUR GRANDCHILD, AND YOU ATHENA, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING, BUT YOU ARE BOTH THE WORST GRANDPARENTS A CHILD CAN GET, AND I'AM THE ONE WHO IS SPEAKING, THE ONE WHO'S GRANDFATHER TRIED TO KILL, BUT INSTEAD I ENDED UP KILLING HIM, AFTER I RESCUE ANNABETH, I WANT NO MORE RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU GODS.''

My father and Athena looked hurt, I didn't care. No one will ever hurt my son.

I slowly woke up. I looked around and was happy to be back at my cabin in the Argo II, but I was slightly afraid of getting killed by any of the gods. I had most likely offended my father so the sea a problem, I have never been safe while flying and now would not be any different just that I have more possibilities of dying. I hurried to the mess hall and was happy to see all my friends and Octavian. I told them about my dream. Leo looked at me with an apologetic look, when I said aboout the gods. Octavian thought about the prophecy for a while.

''I GOT IT.''

''What is it?'' I asked.

''I don't remember it completely but it was next to the prophecy of the seven back in the Jupiter Altar.''

-3 hours-Later-Camp Jupiter-

''Wow, things have surely changed for the better,'' Jason said, as we landed on Camp Jupiter. The camp looked different it had more greek influence. I was happy to see Terminus, doing his usual job. Inspecting demigods.

''Terminus, it's been a year and a half, how are you dude?'' I ask. he looks towards me and smiles.

''It sure has been some time since I saw you.''

'' Tuck in your shirt, pretty girl,'' he said towards Piper. She looked at her shirt it was a Camp Half-Blood shirt, she tugged it in. Jason sigh, and I was relieved Annabeth wasn't here, I know she would have normally listened but now she had hormones so I had no idea.

''Anywaays can we go through?'' asked Hazel, Terminus looked at Frank. Of course him being a paetror of new Rome would have no problem.

''Two ex-praetors and a current one, of course you three can come through, Calypso can two, I must inspect you, you, and YOU.'' he yelled the last part as he noticed Octavian who had been hiding in back of Thalia and Bianca.

''Relax Terminus, Octavian was brought back to help with our new quest,'' Frank assured him. He seemed to buy it. We all knew that Octavian had died. It was fantastic to be back at Camp Jupiter. Next year my friends, Annabeth and I had been planing to move here. We were all going to start our families here. Now that all sounded like a dream far far away.

We walked back into the Jupiter Temple. I was surprised to see so many teddy bears in the floor. I would have thought they cleaned this but it looked almost the same as when Octavian was here.

I was about to ask where the prophecy was when my eyes fell in the floor tile next to me.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the floor next to Lucy. I had finally sttoped crying. I blamed it on my hormones. I was about to stand up and walk around when a noise startled me.

''Kronos, we must forbid that, the gods can not terminate our plans just like that,'' Gaea said. What were the gods planning. I looked deeper into the daarknes of the cave and found a little hint of light. I looked at Lucy who was sleeping and touched her shoulder.

''Is it time to wake up yet mom.'' she rumbled I giggled, I wonder if I'll ever do this with my baby. I told her about the opening and we started to plan a way out of here but that was interupted by Gaea and Kronos who had obviously been busy out, walked towards us.

''You two will have to come with us,'' said Kronos, he pulled me up and then Lucy. We walked for a while until we were deeper into the cave. All I could see was a cage that had something inside. Gaea opened the cage and threw us inside. I immediately checked to see if the crash had hurt my baby. I didn't know what to do to make sure it was okay. Kronos and Gaea left. The figure that had been in the cage came closer to us. Then I saw the long blonde hair, and twinkling in the dark the grey eyes.

''Annabeth'' the figure asked weakly.

''Yes,'' I replied, I still could not see the person, I knew it was a girl by the tone of her voice, I knew she was a daughter of Athena. I just didn't which of my sisters she was.

'' I am sorry,'' she said. _Sorry, sorry for what?,_ I thought.

I wanted to ask her. But my voice trailed of when I saw that she had fallen asleep and so had Lucy. I was tired but didn't want to sleep. Sleep overtook me. I was sleeping without one nightmare. The next day, Kronos and Gaea took the other Athena demigod and I had no idea where they took her. I was still wondering who she was.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Percy looked straight at the floor and I followed his gaze. I shoked a sobb as I read what he was looking at. Hazel knelled next to the tile and read it out loud.

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live. If the child's mother dies after his birth the evil forces shall raise him in the ways of Evil and Olympus will be destroyed according to the chil's choice.'' _

I looked at Percy this was his child. He looked terrified and I understood, when he was younger during the war with the titans. Many of the gods had wanted to murder him because of the fact that if he killed the Ophiotaurus he would hold the fate of Olympus. Now his baby was going through a similar battle. This killed him. I was sure that Percy would explode any minute but instead he took out a drachma and did a silent prayer, I couldn't hear who he was contacting. Soon a dark room that looked like a cavern came up. I could hear a whimper and saw that it was coming from a cage.

''Percy/'' asked a voice that sounded like Lucy.

''Lucy, where are you, where's Annabeth.'' Percy asked. I knew he was nervous the gods had threatned his baby's life. And if Annabeth wasn't of use without hesitation Kronos and Gaea even though she's still sleeping would kill her.

''We're still in the cave, Gaea and Kronos carried us deeper in and now we're in some kind of cage. Annabeth is right next to me, she's been sleeping, she has been getting nauseous a lot so she needs to rest. Percy you can't just IM us we could be in the presence of THEM, but I'm glad you called.''

Percy made a face of relief to know his baby was giving his wife such a hard time even before it was born, just like it's dady, he was also relief because the gods hadn't hurt his family. This was news they never listened to any of us. Suddenly a bunch of blonde curly hair came to vision, she caught her stomach.

''UGH, DON'T KIK ME IN THERE,'' Annabeth yelled at her baby. We all chuckled except for Percy. He looked concern.

''Annabeth, sweetheart are you okay?'' he asked. Through the darkness of the room we could see Annabeth's eyes glaring at him.

''No I am not okay. Your child since is has my intelligence and your energy it's developing faster than normal kids should, I'am only two months pregnant and it's already kicking.'' I smiled. In November when we had married, someone would have told me that we would be married and have kids I would have laughed. We heard footsteps come from the Iris Message. Annabeth quickly passed her hand through the IM and soon the picture disappeared.

''I'm going to go to the Neptune shrine and offer my father an offering,'' Percy said. We all nodded and left Octavian alone as we all heade to offer our parents offerings well except for Jason he was already in his father's shrine.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

Ella and I were in the Neptune shrine praying to father. When Octavian died, Reyna asked Ella to come to Camp Jupiter so that she could tell their prophecies. She had accepted the job. I still worked with the cyclops in fathers domain. I came to visit often. I hadn't seen brother in a while. I had heard a faun say, he'd seen the seven demigods from the prophecy here.

As I praid I heard someone enter the room. I turned around and smiled there stood my half brother...Percy.

''BRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEER.''

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**WELL WELL WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. I LOVE TYSON GUYS I HAD TO INCLUDE HIM AND I FIND HIM AND ELLA SUPER CUTE. NOW YOU GUYS DID NOTICE THAT THIS TAKES PLACE A MONTH AND A HALF AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

**SO NOW MY DEAR DEMIGODS I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOOU ALL.**

**WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THE PERSON WHO APOLOGIZED TO ANNABETH AND WHY?**

**GUYS IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO SAY IT, ALSO IF THERE'S ANY PROBLEM WITH THE STORY SAY IT TOO JUST THE SPELLING IT ISN'T REALLY MY FAULT. **

**NOW TO ANSWERING YOUR REVIEWS**

**Bethany Tucker: I am glad you like it this much. And here is your next chapter I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

** Crazy-Fan-Girl: It's nice to see you again, and yes I'll see if Joky and I can start updating faster, but trust me we're doing the best we can.**

**THATS IT FOR TODAY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS. FOR ONCE MY PARENT'S GIFTS FOR ME DIDN'T SUCK. I GOT A BIKE, A TABLET, A MAKEUP KIT (EVEN THOUGH I HATE MAKEUP), CHOCOLATTE, AND A $100 DOLLAR GIFT CARD AS FOR MY SISTERS THEY WEREN'T SO LUCKY. ANYWAY IF YOU WANT WE CAN DO A COMPETITION, SINCE THIS STORIES PLOT INTERCEPTED WITH CHRISTMAS PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL, AND CALEO. HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS DO A ONE-SHOT ABOUT IT. JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DO FOR ME TO READ. THEN IN BETWEEN ME AND JOKY WE WILL DECIDE WHO WINS. GUYS I WILL BE POSTING A POLL TO DECIDE WHAT TO NAME THE BABY BOY. I WILL GIVE YOU FOUR CHOICES. SEE YOU SOON.**

** EMILY1050 &amp; JOKY04**


	9. Chapter 9

**Piper's P.O.V**

I stood up from my bed in the Argo II and rushed to the bathroom. Jason and I had discussed whether I'd be sleeping in his cabin or by myself. I had decided I needed some space. He'd been hurt, but eventually got used to it. For some weird reason the past three months I'd been very sick and moody. I can't say that Jason and I hadn't had nights where we would sleep together, but it was only a couple of times. It had been over five month's since Annabeth had gone missing. Percy was restless. We'd dropped Octavian at Camp Jupiter. Most of the campers had whined and cursed at him, but of course when the new Praetors had been excited to meet the one and only Octavian who'd betrayed us all and killed himself.

As I was saying I rushed to the bathroom. As I puked my whole last night dinner, the door opened. Jason walked in and noticed that I was in the bathroom. I heard his footsteps stop in front of the bathroom door. He immediately saw me and rushed to me.

''What's wrong Pipes?'' he asked, as he held my hair.

''I don't know Jason.'' I sigh. Then a thought hit me. '_No that can't be'. _I ran out of the bathroom to my bed. I looked towards my nightstand and opened my cabinet . I pulled out my calender and immediatly noticed that my thoughts could very much be true. I was late.

''Jason, do you think if you ask Leo to stop by a pharmacy he would listen?'' I asked. I knew the answer was 'yes', I just had to make small talk with Jason. Until my suspicions were proved.

''Yeah. But if you don't know what you have then how are you supposed to buy a medicine.'' Wow he's so oblivious.

''Jason, I have a suspicion of what I have. When we stop by the pharmacy that I buy the test then I'll truly know what I have,'' I said, he didn't seem to understand, but shrugged.

''Okay, but your not going down, I'll buy whatever you need. So tell me the name of this so called _test.'_'

Why is he so curious?. ''No Jason, I will buy it.''

''No way,'' he said,'' now tell me what you need.''

''Fine, but I will write it in a piece of paper and you will give it to the cashier, you will promise me on the river of Styx that you will NOT read it, you got that, in fact none of the Argo II travelers can read it. Now let's go, so that everyone can promise.''

He sigh, but nodded.

We walked hand in hand towards the mess hall. Everyone was already there. Percy hadn't spoken to Annabeth since the Iris message three months ago. He had bangs under his eyes. His wife and sister were still trapped in a cave somewhere, while we still had no clue to where they were. All we knew that it was some cave, and to make matters worst Annabeth was about six and a half month's pregnant. In less than three months she would be giving birth. Percy had barely rested during the past six months and some time.

''How's the Grace couple doing ?'' Leo asked. He had been trying hard to lighten Percy's mood lately, but nothing worked.

''Leo we need to stop by a drug store,'' Jason told him. He looked confused and I knew he was about to ask.

''Why?''

''Because Piper is not feeling good.'' he said. Hazel knew that I had suspicions, she looked my way, and I sigh. Frank and Leo seemed as confused as Jason. Calypso, Thalia, Luke, Bianca, and Beckendorf were all sitting down. They looked like they were very concentrated on something. Calypso wasn't supposed to be here. But Leo wasn't going anywhere without his wife so he convinced Chiron to let him bring her. Percy hadn't said a word, he looked like he'd been ran over by a truck then tossed into mud, and then ran over by a truck again. Nothing was as bad as when he and Annabeth had been in Tartarus, but at least there they had each other.

''We can stop then,'' Leo said, he turned around and started typing stuff in the control panel. Or at least I think that's what it's called. ''There is a drug store in the next town ahead we'll be there in about fifteen minutes.''

Jason and I nodded. Then another wave of nausea hit. I rushed towards another bathroom and once again puked, I don't know where I was getting all this vomit from. I mean my stomach was already empty. Jason walked in, closed the door and pulled my hair out of my face. As I walked back out. Bianca spoke.

''You should also buy a lot of liquid. If she keeps on vomiting, she's going to need lots of hydration.''

''Alright.'' Jason said.

''Okay, now I don't want any of you to know what I need, so I will write it in a piece of paper and you will swear on the river of Styx that you will not to look at the paper or the bag.''

I heard most of the whine until they said _Fine._

''We swear on the river of Styx not to look at the paper or at the bag,'' most of them said at the same time. I noticed Percy hadn't said anything he'd just stared at the floor.

''Ugh, Percy?'' I asked, he looked at me, sigh and said.

''Your pregnant aren't you?'' he said. What the...

''What no,'' I said, I started to use charmspeak.

''Stop trying to charmspeak me, when I found out Annabeth was pregnant I did a research on pregnant woman's symptoms. Your's all lead me to believe that you're pregnant.'' he said.

''We are going to be parents...'' Jason said. He'd been frozen in time. I looked at him and sigh. This wasn't the best time for a baby. We were in a quest with one of already pregnant and now me. This might just keep on getting even harder.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Over the course of time, Lucy and I had finished our perfect plan, we would be putting it into action today. I had no idea how much time we'd been here. I hadn't seen much light since we'd been kidnapped. All I knew was that my stomach was growing a lot. Poor Lucy had helped with all my moodswings and even my morning sickness. My cravings han't gone well. We only had the small amount of food that Kronos and Gaea would provide everyday.

''You ready?'' she asked. I nodded. We realized that Kronos and Gaea always came late at night. How did I know the only opening this door seemed to have would always have a little bit of light during the day, during the night it was pitch black. Lucy and I rushed our plan. She had sensed a lake outside of the cave so she'd be in her father's domain. Whad found out that Gaea and Kronos didn't leave us without someone watching us. I was going to trick the cyclops into letting us free. The we'd trap it. And run until we were in the lake.

''Let's go,'' I said, confidently. I still asked myself how I had so much confidence when I had such a big belly. I called on the cyclops, he came towards us.

''Hey,'' I said. It looked at me with it's one big eye, I had to remind myself that it wasn't like Tyson.

''What do you want,'' it said in a rough voice.

''Okay can you unlock the door?'' I said. I know I know it sounds stupid, but this was how I was going to trick him.

''No, I will not let you go.''

''Umm I guess, but what would happen if I said that we can help you please Gaea and Kronos.''

''I will not fall for your tricks.'' Or so you think.

''We hate the gods, they are selfish and have never cared for any of us, we can help you, Gaea, and Kronos defeat them, they have many on their side you will need demigods that they don't doupt of to defeat them, so I will offer you my help. Gaea and Kronos must rule.'' I said. He seemed confused. Then nodded he walked towards the darkness and then came back with a pair of keys. He opened the cage. And let us out. Lucy and I made eye contact. Immediately since he was standing in front if the cage door while it was still open, we pushed with all our might. Then keys fell to the floor and Lucy grabed them fast. We locked him up, and laughed.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,'' we heard him scream. We ran, well as fast as a pregnant women could. The moment we left the cave behind we noticed a cliff. I looked down, it wasn't that deep. It was probably about twenty feets high.

''Let's jump. The river is at the bottom, I will be able to receive us with no problem and you will be fine,'' she said. I nodded.

''On three,'' I said.

''One.''

''Two''

''Three''

And we jumped.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I had just gotten back with the pregnacy test for Piper. Now we were waiting outside of the bathroom.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,'' I heard a scream from inside. I broke through the bathroom door, to find my wife sitting in the bathroom floor holdind a stick with a little pink piece of paper sticking up. The littl paper had a positive sign. I smiled. I mean sure it was another problem but hey. I am going to be a dad.

''ANNABETH?'' I heard Percy scream. I pulled Piper up and the whole team met in the mess hall with Percy and the one and only Poseidon.

**-Authors Note-**

**Well here's the first 2015 chapter. Happy late New Years. Bye hope everyone enjoys tommorow in their first day back to school.**

**And now to answer your reviews.**

**Bethany Tucker: I am happy you liked the last chapter, hope this one didn't disappoint. Thank's for the wonderful one-shot.**

**Owl1 City ang31: This story has just began so it's normal that it hasn't gotten to all the flare that you were hoping for. And thank's I am glad you like the story.**

**Crazy-fan-girl: I will see about the rated R one-shot on this story. I will need to ask the others what they think.**

**JASPERFOREVER321: Okay umm... I will do a different thing for you I will answer your questions under this.**

**I am glad you like the story.**

**I am glad you like it that they're married.**

**Annabeth is no longer trapped.**

**I had to bring them all back (Even if that includes Octavian, me and Joky have our reasons which you will see soon. I cried there too)**

**Of course Bianca is eventually going to see Nico. Actually very soon. HHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Piper is pregnant now.**

**I hope this was soon enough.**

**Thank you. (Although we suck).**

**Bye guys hope you enjoyed and for the winner of this contest. (DRUM ROLL) It's ... Bethany Tucker with The Best Gift. I recommend you all to read the cute Christmas one-shot.**

**Okay one more question.**

**What should we name the Percabeth baby?**

**Dylan**

**Tyler**

**Mark**

**Jayden**

**I had to ask here because there's many of you who are guest and can't vote on Polls. Although in the Poll most of you asked for Jayden.**

**Bye for real.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frank's P.O.V**  
.

Hazel and I had been talking all day. She was happy that both Annabeth and Piper were pregnant and wanted one of her own. I told her that we still had the rest of our life's for kids. We heard Percy scream and stormed out to the Mess Hall to see Percy and Lord Poseidon.

''Percy, please don't become paranoid be happy they escaped!'' Poseidon said.

''How can I? They jumped of a cliff dad,'' he answered,'' what if they got hurt, what is the baby is not okay?''

''They're fine Percy, they're all back at Atlantis. Triton is taking care of them,'' Poseidon assured him. Jason looked around the room, he had a face as to say _'What in the name of Pluto is going on'._ Actually as I looked around the room I noticed everyone but Percy and Poseidon seemed to be lost in this conversation.

''Lord Poseidon may I ask what's going on?'' Hazel asked. Poseidon looked our way and smiled.

''Lucy and Annabeth escaped from Gaea and Kronos, Lucy used her powers and they ended up near Atlantis where a couple of merman rescued them and brought them to me, I came to tell you so that you guys could pick them up, so since it's not safe to leave them alone, I left them with my son Triton and my wife Amphirite.''

''To bad both Amphirite and Triton hate me, and now Triton is going to curse at Lucy because we're the result of his dad cheating on his mom,'' Percy mumbled. Poseidon glared at his son.

''So when are we heading towards this Atlantis place,'' Leo said changing the subject.

''We leave as soon as your ready,'' Poseidon said.

''Then let's get moving,'' Piper encouraged. And so the the Argo II headed towards the ocean.

**Percy's P.O.V**

To be honest I was relieved to know Annabeth, Lucy and my unborn child were okay and out of the hands of Kronos and Gaea. But I wasn't happy to know that Triton and Amphirite were taking care of them. Call me crazy but I know that Amphirite hates me even though she says nothing she doesn't like me. And as for Triton he's just plain straight forward.

As the Argo II descended to the ocean waters I seemed to calm even more. This was my father's domain and my favorite place. I missed Annabeth and I knew that as much that Triton hated me he wouldn't harm a pregnant woman.

I walked out of my cabin and towards the deck. Jason was looking at the ocean. I walked towards him. With all the pressure I was in I'd barely had any time for my best friend.

''Hey man, need some company?'' I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

''Yeah, It's been a while,'' Jason said, I simply nodded.

''Jason, are you okay?'' I asked.

''Of course why wouldn't I be?'' he answered.

''I mean are you nervous about being a dad?'' I asked. I was nervous and I wanted to know if it was just me.

''Yeah, I keep on wondering, what if I do something wrong and my child hates me for the rest of my life,'' he said, he looked back at the ocean and asked, ''and you?''

''Definitely, I mean I am usually clumsy so what if I drop him, I don't want to be the cause of my son's cries,'' I answered. I heard Leo yell from the control room.

''What did he say?'' Jason asked. I shrugged. I looked back down and then I realized where I was. I had been here back in the Adromeda, during the Titan war, this was the spot where Beckendorf had sacrificed himself.

''I can't believe it's been over three years since I've been here,'' I heard someone from behind us say. We turned around and saw that it was Beckendorf. ''Remember the last time we traveled this waters Percy?''

''How could I forget, that was the hardest trip I had under water for a long time,'' I said.

''I can't believe I am here again and now I feel as if that day never happened.''

''I wish I could feel the same way, but unfortunately that day can't be forgotten in my memory. The fact that someone so special sacrificed himself because of Kronos and that his sacrifice hadn't meant nothing to the idiot of the Lord of Time.''

''Can I ask, what you two are talking about?'' Jason asked.

''This is where I held my last breath,'' Beckendorf said. I saw my father appear, he was riding on a Hippocampus.

''Percy, tell your friends that you must stop the ship here and continue on the Hippocampus from here until your in Atlantis,I brought four of them,'' he said. Just then four other Hippocampus appeared. There was Rainbow and some of his friends.

''Your friend Nico is in the palace by the way.''

''Ugh what? why is he here?'' I asked.

''He heard of Annabeth's return while he was at camp and so he came here to see her,'' My father replied.

''Dad does he know of Bianca's return?'' I asked. He shook his head.

''As far as I am concerned he doesn't know anything.''

''Great,'' I said. Jason, Beckendorf and I told everyone to prepare themselves and so we all jumped on the Hippocampus and left.

**Triton's P.O.V (SURPRISE SURPRISE)**

I was looking after Perseus Jackson's wife, unborn child and some other half sister. The little wife was pretty. All I thought during the time I was here taking care of her was how on earth did that idiot brother of mine get so lucky. I never really hated Percy, I was just jealous. I mean I've been around for longer than him, yet his dad's favorite, his wife is beautiful and he's probably what all the Aphrodite girls look for in a guy. I sigh I looked back at his golden beauty and saw her talking with some boy with black hair. I just shruged it of and left.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Hearing Tyson talk about how much fun it is to ride a Hippocampus sounded a lot better that this. I knew it wasn't the creature's fault it was my fault for getting pregnant. Jason seemed happy to be a dad. I wasn't sure in myself. I had never had a real mother figure until I was fifteen that mom entered my life. I saw we were nearing a pair of gates. To be honest breathing under water seemed so weird that I felt like asking if I was dead, but I knew that it was all real.

''We're almost here,'' Percy yelled. While Percy was riding on the lead Jason and I stood behind him. We had gone in three's and two's, Percy was with Bianca and Beckendorf. Hazel and Frank were together. Leo and Calypso. And then there was Jason, Thalia, and me. Poseidon had gone ahead.

''My lord,'' a merman that stood at the gate said.

''Let us in, Acaris,'' he said. The guard bowed and let us pass through.

We hurried in and let me say I was so happy that the first person I saw was an Annabeth with a huge belly, Lucy, and Nico.

''ANNABETH!'' Percy called. The group turned to their left and spotted us.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

The moment I saw the black hair I immediately recognized it. My little brother looked older more mature and a little bit colder now. He surprised me in every way.

''ANNABETH!'' Percy yelled. As the group of three turned around and saw us they smiled. Annabeth and Lucy ran as fast as they possibly could. Annabeth hugged Percy and threw her arms around his neck. They laughed together. That warmed my heart. They looked cute. Then I saw the boy that I had been with through out most of my life. He had tears in his eyes and I am pretty sure I did too. I ran towards Nico and he towards me. When I saw him close enough I hugged him. I examined him every where. He was taller than me now. He looked skinnier and even darker. But I understood everything they had all been through.

''I missed you,'' I said.

''Me too,'' he cried like he was five all over again. I hugged him tighter and let my tears loose.

''I love you Nico, I will always be with you.' And with that we hugged tighter.

**-AUTHOR'S-NOTE'S-**

**Hey guys. So thanks for all the feedback I've been thinking and I will be posting the Restricted chapter soon. It will soon be up.**

**So there isn't much to say so let's go to answering your reviews.**

******Bethany Tucker: How could you have not seen that coming. It was awesome. I loved it and so did Joky. I am glad that the chapters haven't disappointed you. I hope this one is not different. I am glad you were looking forward for this chapter. **

******dogbiscuit1967: Okay so I did think about the name Marcus but the problem with it is that it is used for the Roman god Mars and if I remember correctly Percy doesn't get along with Ares/Mars. So that's the problem there but I will surely name Hazel's and Frank's son Marcus. I am glad you liked the cliffhanger I hope that this is satisfying. **

******Crazy-Fan-Girl: I will make the rated R one-shot so don't worry. I am glad you think it will be amazing. Actually it's already being written.**

******JASPERFOREVER21: So I am ABSOLUTLY HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT THAT BAD. Well I am not so good with sentimental moments so Bianca's and Nico's encounter wasn't all that good. I hope you liked it though. And again unless you want Rachel to die I am telling you Octavian is important to be alive. I actually agree that the baby's name should be Dylan and so far that one is winning.**

******Guest: Thank's for leaving the comment. I agree when choosing the names those were my personal favorites.**

******I'm Queenly: I AM GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. Also as for the name for the Percabeth baby I don't think Tyler is going to win. It's cute but the competition is in between Jayden and Dylan. Soon you'll find out the Jaspers baby gender. And as for the Caleo pregnancy will be coming soon. Just you wait. I AM GLAD THAT YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST FORECEFULL MARRIAGE. **

**And so we're finally done. Thank you to all who reviewed and to those who don't review but read. I love you guys. Your reviews are the ones keeping Joky and I working. Sorry for any misspelled words. We will come back to edit soon. Please review. And we still have until next Sunday for the baby names so remember to choose which one you like they are listed under this.**

**A. Dylan**

**B. Jayden**

**C. Tyler**

**D. Mark **

**Bye see you soon. **

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I groaned as I rolled in bed. I was happy to be next to my husband. I still couldn't believe this. Eighteen and married, with a huge belly ready to pop out in just a couple of months.

Piper and I had been looking for baby names. Her and Jason were going to find out the gender of their baby in their next appointment. Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Luke, Bianca, Beckendorf, and I had been discussing names for my son. We'd ended up with two names. Dylan and Jayden. To be honest I liked both. But Dylan had a connection to us.

In Welsh mythology Dylan was a hero associated with the sea. He was the son of Arianrhod and was accidentally slain by his uncle Govannon.

This caused me to believe that it was the best name to name Percy's and my child.

I felt Percy slide his arms around my waist. I knew he was still sleeping because I could hear his soft snores.

I heard a knock on the door and immediately knew it was Thalia. Ever since last week that I boarded the Argo II again she wouldn't leave me alone. She would talk about how much she missed me and that she would never let me out of her sight again. I was taken back when she cursed Percy for making me pregnant. Of course she apologized after but he had been acting mopey since then.

''Come in,'' I said. Black and dark brownish hair quickly entered my room. A huge mess of curly hair came in back of them.'' So what now, the sister's in law decided to invade my sleeping time, oh and look at poor Hazel she looks tired.'' They knew I was mocking them.

''Anne, we decided to go to Pipes doctors appointment together and not tell Jason or anyone else the gender of the baby till tonight. Hurry dress up, Bianca is waiting for us outside.'' Thalia said. Now I understood they were trying to keep the babies name a secret from the father. Not really fair but oh well.

''Fine, but won't the guys worry if we're not here,'' I asked.

''That's why we left a note. It's fine now hurry,'' Piper giggled. I was pretty sure that spending too much time in the Aphrodite cabin had affected her.

I tried to pull out of Percy's grip but instead he tightened his arms around my waist.''Percy your squishing my bladder and I need to use the bathroom,'' I scolded him. He didn't bug. He stayed in the same position. I looked over at Thalia as if to say. 'What Now?' but instead she came close to Percy's ear, the she shouted.

''KELP HEAD IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL CALL PHOEBE TO GET ME A BUCKET OF WATER,'' I felt bad. Not for Percy or Thalia, but Phoebe and the other hunters, they were all dead. It made me feel guilty even though it wasn't really my fault.

Apparently Percy had woken up, he looked around and sigh he let go of my waist and went back to sleeping.

'_Stupid Seaweed Brain,' _I repeated in my head. The girls left the room and I quickly changed. I took longer than usual not because I cared how I looked but rather because it was slowly becoming difficult to with the big stomach I felt fat. I shrugged the feeling off and headed out of the room. I soon entered the Mess Hall and saw breakfast was served as usual. I took a seat and enjoyed my blue pancakes. Now your probably wondering isn't Percy the one that eats blue foods. Well yes but ever since I got pregnant I started craving blue foods which by the way taste AMAZING.

Thalia and the rest walked in and looked at me as if to say 'We're waiting for you'. I got up, left the dishes on the table and headed out with the girls.

**Piper's P.O.V**

We were entering the Waiting room in Kendall hospital. The Argo II was currently residing over Miami, and we had to find a good hospital. The waiting room wasn't filled with people as I had expected. Thalia and Bianca came back with a small packet each. I knew those were the signing papers but why two then I remembered that Annabeth had yet to have her first check up.

''Hey Annabeth,'' I called her. She looked my way, in her eyes I saw something rare, fear. I had never expected to see such thing in Annabeth Chase/Jackson.

''Mrs. Annabeth Jackson and McLean,'' A nurse that had walked out through a pair of big doors said. That was strange she was calling both of us together. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel stood up to help us. Annabeth and I slowly followed the nurse. Annabeth looked my way and gave me a reassuring smile. That comforted me. Even though her and I were both scared at least we had each other. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, Jason thought that I didn't want the baby. Wrong I was more than happy tho be pregnant but I was scared. I never had a mother figure in my life until I met mom at fifteen. Jason didn't have much of an experience with a mother either his mom had abandoned him when he was just two.

''Now I know this is weird but I am pretty sure you guys want to stick together for this,'' The nurse smiled. We smiled at her and nodded. She led us to a big room with two beds and similar machines. Annabeth took the bed to the right and I took the left. ''A doctor will soon be with you both.'' The nurse said as she headed out of the room.

''Hey, Pipes what do you want your baby to be?'' Bianca asked. I really didn't care if it was a boy or girl as long as it looked like its father I'd be fine.

''I don't know,'' I said.

''Aww but you have to have some kind of aspiration, like what did you always dream of having?'' Hazel asked. I shrugged.

Just as Thalia was about to speak the doctor entered.''Welcome ladies, I am Dr. Suarez and I will be tending to you today.'' He said. Annabeth and I blushed he was cute. He and a nurse began to examine Annabeth since her due date was closer. Everything seemed normal until the found the baby in the ultrasound.

''What's wrong doctor?'' Bianca asked.

''It seems like there's another hand behind the baby but it could be anything since the picture is unclear.''

''Isn't there a way to see what it is,'' I asked.

''No if it's another baby it's hiding behind it's brother, but I would not get my hopes up like I said it could be anything, you wont be able to find out whether it's a baby or not until your six months along.'' He said, Annabeth nodded. He finished with her and switched to me.

He put a cold cream over my still small stomach and started to move the wand over it. I looked at the screen to see nothing he kept on looking until he screamed.

''AHA, I GOT YA NOW BABY,'' he said, the whole room turned to look at him, he seemed to notice what he had done and started pointing out the babies small limbs.

''Do you want to know the gender?'' asked, I nodded. He smiled.

''It's a...''

**Percy's P.O.V**

How did they leave without any of us noticing. Sneaky wife's and girlfriends just what we needed. Jason got a call he had a stupid ring tone by One direction, Leo and I had been cracking jokes of it forever.

''It's Thalia,'' he said, the room went quiet. He put the phone on speaker.

''Hey guys no time big news for the two daddies. Kelp Head you might need more than one baby room and Jase you need to buy pink blankets. The girls and I will be late we're going to some mall called Dolphin Mall to watch The wedding ringer. See ya.'' She said as the line went dead


	12. Chapter 12

** Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up at the sunlight hitting my eye, I immediately groaned. I hate waking up. I felt weight on top of me. This caused me to open my eyes. I was so happy to find my sleeping, pregnant wife on top of me. Her blonde curls looked like they were made of gold with the slight sunlight entering my room.

The Argo II had taken off to New York a few days after the check-up. I was still getting over the shock of having twins. It wasn't for sure yet, but it was like I could feel it. I still wondered if my babies were identical or fraternal. I was kind of hoping for them to be fraternal boys. I didn't want a girl cause I'd have to protect her from boys. I'd have to make sure my baby girl didn't have any boyfriends.

Annabeth shifted on top me, she happened to accidentally rub her hip on mine. This was a huge turn on. But I knew that one thing that bothered Annabeth was being intimate while being pregnant. I'd tried but she had gotten pissed. Of course this had happened the same night we had gotten her and Lucy back. That reminded me my sister had been picked up by a certain someone who couldn't control himself anymore so he took a Pegasus and flew from Camp to Miami. It was the first day of our arrival at Miami it had been a surprise to see him.

''Percy, I want chocolate and pickles,'' I heard Annabeth mumble. She suddenly opened her eyes.

''Wise Girl are you serious?'' I asked.

''Yes, please,'' She put a puppy face. That made my knees go weak.

''Okay,'' Then I tried to stand but remembered that Annabeth was till on top of me. ''Sweetie please move of me so that I can bring you your pickles,'' I said. She grunted before pushing herself off of me. I got up from bed and walked towards the Argo II's dining room. There I found a bowl of pickles and I remembered that Leo had put a jar of chocolate in the little closet, I saw the Nutela bottle and pulled it out. I took the ingredients back into my room. I was surprised to see that Annabeth had gone back to sleep. I left the chocolate and pickles in the bedside table. I went into the bathroom. Took a quick shower dried and walked out. Annabeth was still sleeping. I walked out of the room.

I went up the stairs I needed some air. Once I was outside I saw Jason leaning against a wall. He looked like he was deep in thought. I decided to join him.

''Jason?'' I asked, he opened his eyes and looked at me.'' What's on your mind bro?''

''Perce I am scared aren't you?'' he asked.

''About what?''

''About the prophecy, it scares me, your son hasn't even been born and is already condemned to a prophecy, it scares me I mean what will be of our kids, I always fought with the hope that my kids wouldn't have to live the life that we have had, you get me,'' he asked. I nodded. We stayed in silent for a while.

''Jason, I am so glad to have you as a friend,'' I said, he looked at me.

''Me too, man.''

''We should have a guys night, get Frank, Luke, and Leo,'' I said, he nodded. ''Some other day.''

''Yeah it's not good to be of guard this times,'' we laughed a bit then we heard a scream.

We ran down the stairs and into the stables there we found Calypso and Hazel crying but at the same time smiling.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''WE're prego,'' they both said hapily. Jason and I exchanged glances until we smiled. Our kids were all contemporary. How cute.

''Congrats, do Leo and Frank know yet?'' Jason asked.

''Nope, we just found out,'' Hazel said as she and Calypso each held up a stick. I smiled.

''Well then we'll leave you to find a way to tell them.'' We were happy. We had had doubts that Calypso couldn't have kids after all she had been on an island for Eons.

**Cassidy's P.O.V (forgot her, huh)**

I had a huge headache. I mean I had betrayed my sister. But for some reason I had no control over my body.

''Cass,'' I heard a weak voice say.

''Hey Kelsey,'' I responded.

''Where am I.''

''It's okay, you'll be back with Kyle in no time,'' I said. Poor girl had been separated from her twin by a pair of monsters. And now she was being used for her kidnapers benefit. Not just that but she had no idea why they had chosen her. There wasn't anything special about her. Or so she thought. I wanted to contact Annabeth that they were still missing parts of the prophecy but my body still didn't listen to my comands. It was still following the commands of Gaea and Kronos. They're idiots. And I hate them. I had to warm my sister about the person gifted with the spirit of Delphi. It was urgent. I had to get it done. And soon. Or it would be to late.

**-AN-**

**Okay so today I can't answer the reviews. I promise that tomorrow or the day after that I'll try to update. And answer your reviews still do review and see ya soon. Please excuse my spelling. Bye**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth P.O.V**

''We have arrived,'' Leo said.

We were all in the Mess Hall waiting to arrive in Camp Half-Blood.

Piper and I got off first, then came Hazel and Calypso. Thals and Bianca got off through the other side.  
Grover and Juniper didn't take long to reach us.

"OH MY FRIKEN GODS YOU GUYS LOOK HUGE,"exclaimed Juniper. Too bad our hormones have been terrible lately so we started crying.

''Our husbands are going to dump us, because we're fat,'' I sobbed, Piper joined me.

''I bet they already have girls ready to take our place, maybe it's high school all over again,'' she cried. Juniper looked at us as if to say '_What happened to 'I don't care how I look Annabeth' and 'Just because I am an Aphrodite girl doesn't mean that I like make-up, Piper'._

''Relax girls, we love you, and nobody in the world can replace you,'' Percy said. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms from behind me.

''Yeah guys, plus your not fat, your caring our children, which makes us very happy,'' Jason said. The two statements had calmed me down and I knew Piper was feeling better too.

''CAMPERS, MEET IN THE PLAZA IN FIVE,'' Chiron's voice boomed through the camp.

''Well looks like we don't get to rest,'' Hazel muttered from behind us. I giggled at her. Calypso joined us too. Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Luke had gone to have some 'GUY TIME' during the meet with Chiron. Beckendorf on the other hand had gone straight to the Aphrodite cabin to see Silena.

Calypso sigh and looked at us all,'' it's hard to think that soon there's going to be little children walking around here.'' We all smiled at the thought.

''What bothers me is that Kronos and Gaea are still out there and I am almost 100% sure they have some stuck up plan to kidnap one of my babies. Their Innocent our kids will be in trouble just because of those two, I can't stand the thought.'' I said.

The girls all nodded before our conversation was interrupted by a booming voice.

''CAMPERS PLEASE QUIET DOWN, WE HAVE BIG NEWS,'' it was Chiron speaking we all looked up and saw him in his wheelchair form standing/sitting on the platform next to Hermes and Dionysus.

''Boys and Girls this is a message from the gods to you,'' Hermes read from a scroll.

''As many of you know Mother Earth AKA Gaea and The Lord of Time AKA Kronos are trying to take over the world once again and this time the titans and giants are working together. We your parents have no doubt that we will succeed no matter what. We wish you all the best and PS for the eleven demigods chosen for the job we will help you just like before. Note to Thalia from Artemis, If you would like to join the hunt once again I'd be more than honored to welcome you back. From: Jupiter, to Jason. Your child shall carry my blessing. To Percy, from Poseidon, Son I am so happy that you and Annabeth are having twins. PS. I think you guys should let Sally know. From Roman god: Pluto to Hazel, you need to return to camp Jupiter. To,'' Hermes stopped to catch his breath and then continued,'' Frank, from: Roman god Mars: return to your people. From Athena To: Annabeth My dearest child I am so proud to know that you have achieved so much. I bless your children. To: Piper From: Aphrodite I am so proud, I can't wait to see yours and that boys daughter I'll dress her in pink and teach her about romance...etc I don't think we all want to know what Aphrodite wants to say, To: Beckendorf &amp; Leo from: Hephaestus. Build good machines, wife's and babies don't last forever. To: Thalia From Zeus Happy to have you back darling. PS don't join the hunters this time. To: Bianca From: Hades. I am glad that you met Hazel, Nico seems happier since he saw you. And From: Me To: Luke, Son I am sorry for my mistakes before, I hope you can forgive me.''

''Of course I will, dad.'' He yelled at the god. Hermes smiled.

''Well I guess I'll get packing,'' Hazel said. Frank followed her. And they were off.

''EVERYONE IS DISMISSED, GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL BACK AND PERCY, ANNABETH, PIPER, JASON, LUKE, THALIA, CALYPSO, AND LEO, ALSO IF SOMEONE CAN FIND FRANK AND HAZEL PLEASE MEET ME IN THE BIG HOUSE, WE HAVE A MATTER TO DISCUSS,'' Chiron said. Hazel and Frank who were about to leave turned around and started walking along side us to the Big House.

''What do you think this is about?'' Thalia asked. I noticed Luke had his arms around her. Yep, there's no way in hell she's joining the hunters again.

''Probably something about our experience this past days.'' Jason shrugged. We went into silence. The walk to the house was brief and before I could even think about it we were inside.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I knew Chiron to well to know he wouldn't interfere with whatever the gods had in mind for the reason to send Hazel and Frank back but my question was. Why not Jason too, I mean he's roman. I guess since he gets along great with us and Piper is Greek they let him stay. So it probably wasn't about that it wasn't about what Jason had said either. I was more than sure there was something else and so I watched as he entered the room.

''Before I get bombarded by questions let me explain why I called you here. As you all know ever since the Romans and the Greeks started getting along we decided to have our own schools so it's safer, but I am afraid, you guys have to go back to normal human college because here in camp there's a spy and this time it's not one of our counselors it's someone who we would never doubt but isn't in a high rank position,'' he said.

''So what do we do now?'' Annabeth asked.

''Hazel and Frank, Reyna needs you back at Camp Jupiter for maximum a week and as for the rest we have already gotten you a house near your new College you all live together, and you start school tomorrow, With that said you can all go pack, The ones going to Camp Jupiter there will be two Pegasus ready shortly and for the rest there's a bus coming in an hour so be sure to be ready.

And with that we were off.

**-AN-**

**Hey guys please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated like I promised but there's a reason for that...I HATE MY STUPID NEW SCHOOL, ALL THE STUPID TEACHERS DO IS GIVE WORK AND MORE WORK AND I HAVE NO FUCK** TIME FOR WRITTING please do realize I not mad at anyone in particular just at my stupid school. So last time I promised I'd answer comments and here I go I am going to start with the comments from chapter 11 and then 12 okay.**

**Bethany Tucker: I am glad I actually love the idea of twins so I just had to do that cause I am a huge Percabeth fan. **

** Juliewise123: Well...I am glad you like the story hope to see you review again and I used to live in Miami before I was forced to move to this HELL WHOLE. I lived not far but not so close to dolphin mall.**

** JASPERFOREVER321: Most of your questions can't be answered yet cause their all spoilers and I am glad you liked it. I suck at naming things too. I named my dog by it's color. So it's called Khaki. And when my sister was born I wanted to name her Princess cause I was obsessed with princesses at the time. I know right I am a loser.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: I know your going to kill me with this chapter because it took even longer than the last. I am sorry that I had to move too. Glad you liked the chapter. And I tried to be accurate to Miami.**

**CHAPTER 12**

** Bethany Tucker: I am glad you liked it, that too is a spoiler for another day. We'll see how things turn out with the twins and Percy.**

** SilverCresentBow: I don't really agree. I actually think I am a terrible author and I think this story is not really that great but I am glad you liked it.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: I guess me and Joky were having one of those dirty mind days so we wrote that there. I am glad you were honest. Honestly I agree last chapter was one of my worst.**

**Well that's it for today. My friends please review, I will try to update on time. No promises. Amd forgive my spelling. HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES. Just in case I don't update. Bye**

**Emily1050 &amp; Joky04**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Lot's of fluff in this chapter enjoy. HAPPY VALENTINES.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up in a strange room, with Percy next to me. Then I remembered that we now lived in a house near our new college. Today felt different though. My phone vibrated in my night stand. That meant that someone had texted, I reached for my phone and looked at the screen. The message was from Melissa Alvarez. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She too had been part of the many arranged marriages. She'd ended up marrying Hector Mcartney, son of Hephaestus. I read the text.

_To : Annabeth Chase_

_The Aphrodite cabin envites you to a Valentines make-over special for your hubby. You guys are so cute. We even got you a ship name its...DRUM ROLL...Percabeth. (All of my siblings are screaming because you guys are like the best couple...Well actually our favorite couples are PERCABETH, JASPER. Which btw is Jason and Piper, then there's Caleo, and of course Frazel._

_PS. Caleo is Calypso and Leo_

_Extra PS. Frazel is for Frank and Hazel._

_See ya._

So that's what felt different it was valentines. To be honest I had completely forgotten. I texted Melissa my answer.

_To: Melissa_

_Unfortunately today I will be busy with Percy...doing stuff. Plus our house is a little far from camp so we wont be able to come._

I know I know worst excuse ever. But hey I hate shopping with a passion and let's not get started on the make-up. I put my phone down at my night-stand again and headed for the bathroom inside my room. Percy however had no plans to let me get out of his grasp. As soon as I tried to stand up, he pulled me back down and hugged me tighter.

''Pece, wake up,'' I said. He didn't even bother. He just kept drooling on himself. ''PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM I WILL PUNCH YOU AND THEN MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE KIDS AGAIN.''

As soon as the words left my mouth he jumped out. When he realized my threat he calmed down. ''Don't you ever do that Wise girl.''

''Like I ever listen to you Seaweed Brain.'' I said, then I remembered it's Valentines,'' By the way Perce, what is today.''

''Saturday?'' he grumbled.

''No silly what day in number?'' I chuckled at his statement.

''Ohh well then it's the fourteenth of February, why?...WAIT WHAT IT'S VALENTINES.''

''I know,'' I said. A small smile played at my lips.

''Remembering some nice memories of Valentines, Wise girl?'' Percy asked knowingly. I nodded as I remembered our Junior year Valentines.

''Anyways, I need to go to the bathroom.'' I said. I left the room and walked into the bathroom. I still felt like thre is something important about today and I was forgetting about it. I dressed up and walked back into the room to find it empty. No Percy and the best of all the bed had been made. I will thank him later.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed Piper sitting on Jason's lap in the couch while watching ''Delivery Man''. I hate that movie it's so stupid. All I need is a good biography for today like Helen Keller or even Sacajawea. I enjoyed both those biographies so much. Oh or maybe I could find some English literature like Shakespeare or maybe even ''To Kill a Mocking Bird'', which by the way after more than 50 years it's finally getting it's sequel.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed the door to the garage was open. Inside was probably Leo and Calypso working on some new invention. Though apparently I hadn't noticed Percy was sitting on one of the stools next to the island. He was having breakfast. Just as soon as I saw food, my stomach roared. Percy chuckled.

"What is this our babies seem to be hungry." He said, I smiled. "Isn't that right, isn't that right." He repeated it in baby voice. I giggled. He looked happy at my face then down to my growing stomach and his smile seemed to grow even more.

"By the way Wise girl. When's your next appointment?"

"Uhh. I am not sure. Can you pass me tge calendar that's hanging from the fridge?" I said, "it should be there."

**Percy's P.O.V**

I grabbed the calendar and immediately saw in pink writing the word's Annabeth's baby appointment over February 14th. No way ig was today.

"Wise girl at what time is your appointment?"

"At five pm. Why?" She looked confused. I looked at my G-Shock watch. It was twelve. Pretty early, bu tg knowing Annabeth we'd probably **be** there by two.

"Well your appointment is today," I finally answered her.

"IN THE NAME OF HADES, I HAVE TO GET READY OR WE'LL BE LATE."  
''Calm down, darling,'' I said. She looked at me and then ran up the stairs to our room,'' be careful and don't fall.''

''Screw you,'' she yelled back. I heard giggles coming from the living room. I walked in to see Jason and Piper looking as amused as ever.

''What?''

''Awesome wife,'' Jason said sarcastically.

''Watch your mouth Grace, or I'll make sure you and Piper never have another kid,'' Annabeth yelled again. Piper and I went into a fit of laughter , while Jason looked scared.

''I am ready,'' my lovely wife said as she walked down the stairs in a huge shirt and leggings. She grabbed the keys from the dinner table and walked out the door. I followed. I am obviously driving there is no way, I will ever leave my baby girl to drive while she's caring our beautiful children.

**Leo's P.O.V**

(From the morning)

I woke up at seven am. Calypso was still sleeping to be honest I had a beautiful gift for her. It was going to be perfect. I walked into the garage. There I had all my inventions. I kept on walking on to I came across my beautiful friend, Festus. I was planing to take Calypso back to Ogygia just for today, we would have a romantic picnic in the island then we'd come back and look at the beautiful, busy city of New York.

''What are you up yo?'' Jason asked as he walked in.

''I am planning a romantic picnic with Calypso. What are you doing with Piper?'' I asked, he looked at a bag that I noticed hanging from his side.

''Okay so don't tell her, but I went through her diary and saw all her favorite movies, then I went to Walmart and rented three, so we'll watch those three.''

''So which movies are they,'' I asked. I kind of wanted to know what types of movies Piper liked.

''Well she said her favorite was ''Dirty Dancing'', then she liked ''Titanic'' and lastly, well she didn't say anything about this movie but all her movies are chick-films so I chose ''Delivery Man'','' I eyed him,'' what it sounds cool, plus there is no way, I am watching ''Legally Blondes''.''

For once I was glad my wife wasn't into any of this films.

''Well I hope you and Beauty Queen have a nice afternoon. Ohh and maybe you can not make out later tonight, I am afraid I want to sleep and lately all me and Calypso hear coming from your room are screams of each others names, so keep it low children.'' I said, as walked back to my planning.

He choked when he understood and I smirked.

Jason left, and I decided it was time to wake my Queen if we wanted to make back in time. So I walked back into my room, and saw that Calypso, was awake. She looked my way.

''Happy Valentines sweetie,'' I said.

''Oh that's today?'' she asked and I nodded.

''I have plans for us, so how about you go and change, oh put some shorts and a sports shirt and shoes.'' I said, she nodded.

After waiting for about four minutes she walked out. Let me just say, she was beautiful. I grabbed her hand and led her to the garage. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was ten am and forty five minutes. I jumped on Festus and helped her up. She had a hard time because since she's pregnant she had a growing belly. This caused her to cry a lot during the trip.

As soon as we landed, she smiled.'' I can't believe you.''

''Well you should,'' then I snapped my fingers and a beautiful picnic table appeared in the sand. It was filled with different types of foods. Calypso and I took a seat and we spend hours discussing things, we even decided what to name our baby. If it was a girl she would be named Uri, it means, my flame. And for boy Macon, which means, maker. Soon it was two pm and time to get back home. We jumped on Festus and flew off.

**Octavian's P.O.V**

I had just gotten back to the Jupiter shrine, when suddenly I got a vision.

_I was somewhere, it looked like New York City. I saw red fiery hair bouncing up and down. For some reason it looked familiar. Then it hit me, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Camp Half-Blood's oracle. To be honest I had always been jealous of her. But truly I liked her. She looked nervous. I decided to follow her, after all this was just a vision. We soon came to a clearing, there I saw a drakon about to hurt a little girl no older than six. The little girl was scared. What? shouldn't the mist make it look like something else, then it hit me. Either this child was a demigod or she was a lucky person with to much view. Rachel told the little girl to run. She did as told and hid. The drakon charged at Rachel, and let me just say she put quite the fight. But she was soon tired and he was just started. I wanted to go help her. But my legs wouldn't move. The drakon took one shot and then I saw Rachel's beautiful hair fall into the floor. NOooo, this can't be, my first and only crush. _

Just as I cried on the floor and became conscious again I realized something. This might have been a vision of the future which meant that I still could save her and I would make sure of it.

**Frank's P.O.V**

Hazel and I spend Valentines packing to go back to NYC. To be honest I was happy to be back at Camp Jupiter. I decided that tonight I would take Hazel out. I decided to take her to Chili's, but first I had business with the Amazon's and Reyna.

As I walked through Terminus I saluted him. I was happy to be back with my people. As much as I loved the greek camp. Camp Jupiter was my life. The meeting with them ended fast. And I walked into my room to find my wife looking sad. I walked over to her and saw that she was holding a note.

I reached for it. And took it from her grip. I read it.

_Dear: Hazel_

_From: Pluto_

_My child I do not send you this message to make you cry, but I am afraid that soon someone close to you will join me in the Underworld and I am almost sure it's either you husband, your siblings, your best friends or your baby. I am sorry my child. I wish that there was something I could do. _

_ With skulls your father _

_ Pluto._

Seriously. I can't believe this. I mean if it' Bianca or Nico she would never get over it. And let's not get started with her friends, we have even gotten to the point where Rachel and Octavian counted. Our child would be the worst. I mean this is a part of her. She and I created that beautiful creature growing inside her. I kneeled next to her. Then took her hand in mine and massaged it.

''It will be alright, nothing will happen, I promise you, we will all be fine, I promise you nothing will happen,'' I said.

''And what if something does happen, then what?'' she was going through a lot.

''Then we can only hope for the best. Now I had planed to take you out, but how about we order pizza and just watch a hockey game. Together?'' I asked her. She smiled and nodded. And that's how we spended our Valentines.

**Percy's P.O.V**

After waiting in the waiting room for hours they finally called us in. The doctor began.

''Okay so I as you can see there is a head and that's your baby boy now Dr, Suarez said he had seen an extra arm and assumed there are twins but couldn't find the gender of the second baby. In fact that right there is the other head, now lets see the gender.'' he said as he moved the wand around. Two beating sounds played through the room and I felt Annabeth panic.

''What is that sound?'' she asked.

''Oh right I forgot to tell you, that's your babies heart beat, now see right there oh, wow that's so cute,'' he said looking at the screen. I looked at it and still couldn't understand the picture.

''Do you know the gender?'' I asked. He nodded.

''It's a...girl.''

I smiled and we prepared to leave. I had something in mind, so I took Annabeth to Subways and ate there. Fro there we took a walk through Central Park. I loved her so much.

''Annabeth,'' I said, it had been hours since the appointment.

''Yes.''

''I love you,'' I said.

''Me too, I love you too, Seaweed Brain.''

**-AN-**

**SO my longest chapter ever. Also guys Happy Valentines.**

**Let's get to the answering**

** juliewise123: Actually NOW it's Happy Valentines. Aw thanks you don't know what your support means to me.**

** Bethany Tucker: I know I love that type of daddy Percy too. This has been planned for a while. Last chapter was more to like make you readers think that they are having boys. But no this Percabeth baby girl will have two boys being overprotective of her. Hehehe.**

** 17headlines: Well your review was extremely long. But thank you, I have said this before but I will repeat it. When I finish the story I will go back and edit. Again the first two chapters were written by phone. But thank you for putting it nicely. And I just got Zack and Cody from there not Elsa and Zuri. I haven't seen Disney Channel in a pretty long time. But when I was like seven me and Joky were in love with the Sprouse twins so we used them.**

** JASPERFOREVER21: I know right like we should all do a campaign and demolish schools. I have to write five paragraph essays two. Since I am an eighth grader and I have a writing test I have to do essays. (I hate argumentative essays) Thank you. Your support gave me hope for this story.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: Well actually today. and that already happened in this chapter, I hope you liked it. **

**Well here's your chapter. Please review. I hope you liked it. Bye.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am extremely sorry, this chapter has been posted on wattpad since Sunday, but for some reason my computer didn't let me post it. I tried on Sunday, I tried on Monday, I tried on Tuesday and finally today it's let me.**

**This chapter is a filer. It is also dedicated to JASPERFOREVER21. You'll soon see why.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I was on my way to my apartment from school. I was currently attending the same college as the rest. Today I had been feeling sick all day. I had no idea why.

Ring

Ring

I looked at my phone and frowned at the ID caller. It was my dad. Pressing the ignore button I kept onn walking. Just as I was about to cross Central Park, when my phone vibrated. This means I got a message. I took it out and looked to see it was from my father. What in the world does he want. I sigh. I opened the message and read it carefully.

_'Sweetheart please listen to me. I need you to come to the office for a sec to hand you a couple of important papers. I will be waiting.'_

Great. I saw a cab and rapidly called for it. I didn't know what these so called_ important _papers were. All I knew was that it must be really important for him to bother himself enough to call me. I hadn't noticed that we had arrived until the cab drver beaped rudely at me. I quickly paid him. And ran towards the door.

Just as I was about to enter, I felt a headache. This meant I was getting a vision. I already knew my symptoms. So I went to the back of the building. I couldn't let nothing out of the ordinary be seen by a regular mortal. I could almost see the newspapers going crazy.

_'Rachel Elizabeth Dare (RED) was caught yesterday in front of Dare. corp with green smoke coming out of her mouth and nose.'_

I was soon blacked out, which only meant one thing, the vision was starting.

_I was running in a field, I saw a small little girl, I told her to come towards me, she ran, but just as she was about to reach me, a force pulled her back._

_''Hahahahah, have you forgotten me yet, girl,'' said a horrendous voice. I quickly remembered that voice, it was Kronos._

_''How could I forget, I still have nightmares,'' not true, but he doesn't need to know that. The only way to get the little girl out of here safe would be to distract him while she ran._

_The only way to distract him, make him think I am suffering._

_''Don't worry my dear this time you won't live long enough to have nightmares.'' He chuckled, I gulped. His voice was scary._

_''RACHEL, Listen to me, this little girl needs you, today at seven, Kronos will try to sacrifice her, you need to rescue her. She's an important part of the missing prophesy, Help her please. If you are wiling to help come to Kyo Ya, in the back of the restaurant, you will see them.'' another voice said. This voice sounded weak and for some reason it was familiar. Who knew._

I was woken from my vision by a dog that was now licking me everywhere.

''Okay, okay body please go back to your owner,'' I said. As if on cue a whistle was heard and the dog went in it's direction. I got up and remembered my father, I took out my phone and texted my dad.

_'Sorry, can't make it.'_

I ran to the restaurant as fast as I could, because it was six: forty.

Just as I made it to the back. I realized it was the same field that it had been in my vision. I stood there, I made signs for the little girl to run towards me. I could see a figure moving in back of her. I kept my eyes on her though. She'd just made it to me, when she was about to be pulled away, but a sword stopped it. I looked towards the owner of the sword and pailed out when I saw it was the one and only Octavian.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I was currently in Regular Chemistry. Percy, Leo, and I were all in this class. Most of the girls eyed Percy and I as if we were meat. To be honest it was grost. Just as I was about to concentrate on the teacher again. The principle walked in.

''Student's we have a new student,'' she said.'' please come.''

Leo, Pecy and I eyed each other. Hazel and Frank hadn't contacted us about returning, but just as I was about to start thinking everything through, Frank walked in.

''FRANK,'' Leo yelled. Perce and I chuckled. People gave us weird looks while Frank took the seat next to Leo.

**Octavian's P.O.V**

I had been fighting Kronos for hours now. Rachel and the little girl had escaped. I was ready to die. I mean for the second time. That's the reason why I had been brought back so that I would safe Rachel who needed to safe the little girl. Who I still and will most likely never know why she's so important. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I looked down to see he had his spear right through my stomach. I smiled, my job was complete. And the darkness took away all the pain, I had been going trough.

-**-Author's Note-**

**This chapter was a filler just so that everyone knows that Octavian is dead, And Hazel and Frank are back**

**BUT WHO SAID THE CHAPTER'S OVER.**

**-BACK TO STORY-**

**Chiron's P.O.V**

Rachel had rushed in and explained everything. Suddenly I felt a small amount of respect towards the guy that had tried to distroy Camp. I couldn't believe he had done such a sacrise. I recognized the little girl. She was the twin of Kyle Black, and she was Kelsey Black. They were the kids of Ares. Their mother had died in child birth and the little kids had been passed down to their aunt. Who happens to be Bailey Black. I had explained to the seven and the rest about her. I also asked Rachel to show everyone her vision.

Annabeth seemed taken back by the voice that adviced Rachel that she had to rescue Kelsey.

''Is everything alright, Annabeth'' I asked.

''That voice, that's...that's... that's...''


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The moment I heard the message that Rachel had received I recognized the voice. How could I not? In the past few month's we had become attached to each other. I had a bunch of siblings (and only mom know's how many more are there that I don't know of), but Cassidy had become like a real little sister to me.

''That voice, that's...that's...that's... Cassidy,'' I said her name in a rush. Percy seemed to realize I was right. Now everything made sense I'd finally figured it out.

''Guys, Lucy do you remember that one girl that we never got to see her face, but she looked familiar when we were being held captive during the beginning of the pregnancy?'' I asked, my sister-in-law. Ever since we'd come back from Kronos and Gaea's cave, Steven hadn't lost sight of her for more than a second. He kept on saying that he needed to gain Percy's trust. Problem with that Percy didn't want to let go of neither of his little sisters. Well at least yet.

''Yeah, of course I remember, I will never forget a day in that cold place, it's like something won't let me forget, just so that every night it can haunt me,'' she said. Rapidly Steven put his arms around her, and started whispering nice soothing words into her ear. This made me jealous, why couldn't Percy and I ever have that kind of relationship. Every time we were together some war broke loose, or a new prophecy popped up, like right now.

''That person was Cassidy, she saved Kelsey by contacting Rachel through a demigod dream, and she's been trying to warn us of something,'' I said. It made total sense.

''Actually Annabeth, Cassidy would have to be working along side Kronos and Gaea to know what they were planning, plus she comes once every month to camp after all,'' Jason said, as I searched around the room I found Hazel deep in concentration and Luke seemed to have an idea.

''I GOT IT!'' exclaimed Hazel,'' Annabeth is right, Cassidy is trying to warn us of something and Jason towards your comment. Luke here had been getting controlled to do as Kronos wanted, it seems that Cassidy is trying to fight it, and still has some control over her body, but Gaea and Kronos are trying to use her to get information, and not get suspected, I mean if she comes every once in a month then that means in that one day she comes and takes her information, and that's why they always have the upper hand.''

''But if we give Cassidy the wrong information then we will at least stand a chance,'' Piper muttered, it was loud enough for the whole room to hear.

''I agree,'' Chiron nodded.

''So what do we do until then?'' asked my Seaweed Brain.

''Until then we should all keep our eyes open and make sure that if we bump into Cassidy we won't say anything about this to her,'' Calypso said.

''Wait, but can't we just attack and bring her down?'' asked a flustered Thalia.

''NO!'' Malcom and I yelled at the same time.

''Okay okay, just wondering.''

''Any questions on the plan?'' asked Chiron.

I looked around the room to see that most of everyone was cuddling with someone or holding hands, well the only two not doing such action were actually Bianca and Malcom. I didn't know if Bianca was once again going to join the hunters.

''I have a question,'' said a new voice coming from the door, we all looked that way in pure shock no way, she was alive. Percy smiled inwardly, and Thalia seemed to radiate happiness, I looked into her eyes and remembered the last time we'd seen her, I guess her constellation was no longer up in the sky, it was now with us again.

''Welcome back Zoe!'' said Clarisse. Even though she hated her, when she was alive.

''Clarisse, I see your still alive,'' she chuckled. I craked a smile so happy to see her back.

''To bad for you princess, unlike you I wouldn't go for rebirth.''

''I believe you had a question Zoe?'' Percy asked, he flashed her his beautiful smile.

''Your right Percy.'' she looked around the room, but her eyes landed on Thalia,'' Grace it's nice to know you took my place.''

As expected Jason thought she was talking to him and was completely confused while I just laughed my bottom off along side Percy.

'' I had no idea that this space was your spot, or even know that you existed, I actually thought that anyone could sit any where here.'' Jason looked red in the cheeks. His obliviousness made me and Percy laugh even harder this time though Thalia joined in.

''What are you talking about _boy,''_ she asked.

''You...eh...said...Grace,'' he stuttered.

''She was speaking to me Jason, about how I became Lady Artemi's second in command.''

''OH.'' Our friends all said together as if they had finally completed a puzzle.

''ALRIGHT, Nightshade didn't you say you had a question,'' Chiron said.

''That's right, who's Cassidy, I mean how am I supposed to know who NOT to tell information to if I don't even know who she is,'' she said. I handed her a picture that was hanging from one of the walls, it was a picture of the day of the weddings. Zoe's eyes widened as she realized that we'd all marry.

''CONGRATULATIONS,'' she said.

Lots of '_Thank you's' _could be heard around the room.

''Anything else.''

No one spoke, Chiron nodded and dismissed everyone. As the seven and I headed back to our house. Tomorrow we'd be doing the National writing tests. I was hoping for an Explanatory essay. So much easier, now the Argumentative was like , Kill me now.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I was feeling sleepy through out the entire car ride, in the end I had ended up falling asleep on top of Jason. When we got to the lawn of the house he started to wake me up. ''Hey beautiful wake up,'' I heard him mutter. As much as I wanted to listen to his voice, he had so much body heat and I was so cold I just cuddled even deeper into him. He grunted and then I felt his friend poke me. I immediately woke up and looked down, oh no, this is not good, not now.

''Jason please calm yourself,'' I whispered.

''I can't with you on top of me.''

''DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO INCONSIDERATE,'' I yelled as I got out of the car and slammed the door in his face. Percy had a smirk on his face, ''OUT OF MY WAS YOU SEA MAMMAL.'' Suddenly he turned scared and got out of my way. I went into the living room and found Leo on the floor watching some construction show. I sat down in the sofa. Got the controller and changed it to the CW to watch my TV show ''Reign''. Mary's and Francis love story was so dramatic. Just as the beginning son began Leo whined.

''No way Beauty Queen come on give me back the remote,'' he said.

''LISTEN CLEARLY HERE LEO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE REMOTE BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT,'' I yelled.

Annabeth, Calypso, and Hazel came in and joined me in my show. After all this is what we usually dedicated Thursday nights to.

''Hey Wise girl do you...?''Percy was cut short by.

''SHUT THE HELL PERSEUS JACKSON I WANT YOU OUT, I AM IN PAIN CAUSE OF YOU SO OUT,'' yelled Annabeth. I knew we were all having mood swings. And I truly felt bad for the boys. I mean it must be hard to deal with four pregnant ladies.

Then I felt it, it was a weird fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was my baby, she was kicking me.

''JASO COME HERE AND FAST,'' I screamed as if I was in pain. I could hear all the footsteps running down the stairs.

''Are you guys okay?'' asked Frank.

''NO, Jason come here baby, look touch my tummy, she's kicking.''

He came forward and leaned down he pressed his hand against my womb and I knew he felt it. The I felt his warm breath on me and I realized he was whispering ''I love you and your mommy very much so don't hurt her okay. Daddy is very proud of you.'' I looked up to see Percy and Annabeth in a similar position. While Frank just looked down at Hazel's small bump. And Leo and Calypso were talking about baby room decorations. Some times I can't understand those two.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I had been thinking for a while, weather or not should I join the hunters. I liked Luke and he liked me back, problem I still had to make a choice, and it had to be the one that I wouldn't regret, My father had told me that if I decided not to join the hunters he would hold another wedding for Beckendorf, Silena, Luke, Bianca, Malcom, and I. I was still thinking about it. I only had two minutes left to make a decision, then I noticed how happy Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, and even Frank and Hazel were to start their own families and that's when I realized that the most important thing in life wasn't just eternity, it was family, and no I am not talking about the ones who hit you for no good reason or disrespectful in fact to form a family there didn't need to be a blood bond their friendship was enough. For years I had thought that Jason was dead and that he was my only family left alive. But boy was I wrong all of my friends had been there with me through good and through bad, my relation with Luke was different I wanted to start a family with him. Have kids grow old and die by his side. Although I would like the last part to take a LOOOOOOOOONGGGGG time before getting here. I realized my answer was clear. So I chose to marry.

**Percy's P.O.V**

After a terrible day of mood swings with the girls it felt relaxing being back in my room with my wife next to me snoring slightly. I smiled after all wasn't she the one always complaining about how I snore to loud. I kissed the top of her head, my Wise girl so beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her and took he scent in. Today talking about the days where they'd been kidnapped made my rage grow. There was nothing I would love more than to rip their throats out of their bodies. Of course I knew they were both eternal beings and even if they were put to sleep it wouldn't last forever it was only temporary. Why couldn't I do like Zeus did to Prometheus, tie them at the top of a hill and every day an eagle would come and eat their livers. And surely they'd spend their eternity there because their would grow at night and in the day the eagle would come back. I know it sounds harsh, but those two took my wife, my sister and my twin babies. There was nothing in this world that I protected more than my friends and family, that after all had been my major flaw always and it always would be. I smiled tomorrow would be a hard day after all we were going BABY SHOPPING. According to Piper and Annabeth. I know them happy about going to a store well part of their mood swings, I guess

''Perce, go to sleep,'' I heard Annabeth whisper. Oh well I guess, I can rest for a little bit of time. Well maybe the whole night wouldn't be that bad, after all I had four more month's before I wouldn't have any more time to sleep so I should start to catch up on my sleep since now.

**-AUTHORS-NOTE-**

**Hey guys so this is to inform you that the first rated R chapter is up in my prophile so you guys can enjoy. This chapter is up early because I will be busy with Finals next week. YAY so awesome. Note to sarcasm. Well I since last time I didn't answer your reviews today I will answer chapter 14 and 15.**

**Let's begin**

**CHAPTER 14**

** Bethany Tucker: Well I am sure your aware the names are up, since well you were one of the many to vote, Thank you btw your reviews are well appreciated.**

** Abooknerdandproud: (Love your pen name, I am one too) Thank you.**

** Guest: Joky and I won't be editing chapter 1 or 2 until after we finish the story so yeah.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: Thank you, it was meant to be fluffy and cute. **

**CHAPTER 15**

** Bethany Tucker: Well it was Cassidy, I thought it was obvious, but I guess not.**

** Abooknerdandproud: I know it was a somewhat cliffhanger, and I hope it was soon enough.**

** ashleymccann04:Thank you. It's always nice to see new Pen names on my reviews.**

** JASPERFOREVER21: No need to thanl me, I dedicated the chapter to you because well you were the one that asked why I had brought Octavian back well there you have it. And no deffinitly no, Not all of them will die. Actually the majority of them will stay with the seven.**

**Well guys I am tired and I feel ready to retire. I hope you all enjoyed and HOPEFULLY I see you all soon. Oh I almost forgot the names for the babies are Percabeth: Sophie and Jasper: Crystal. That's it, if there's anything that I forgetting I will say it next chapter. Bye.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It had been one day since Zoe's return, we'd all been pretty happy yesterday. Today however was Monday and finally testing would start. I had thought of today as one of my worst days ever, but then I remembered I was going to a check up today.

''Ugh,'' Piper whined as she and Jason made their way down the stairs.

''I know right, I am more than sure that today is going to be one of the worst days of our life's.'' I said. Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Jason looked at me, as if to say. _'What Annabeth Jackson-Chase is sad about going to school, I can't believe she's a daughter of Athena,'. _I glared at them back.

''So you two can go through battles with giants, gods, titans, and any other supernatural creature, but you can't take a writing test?'' Leo asked as he came from the left stairs with Calypso in back of him.

''Leo have you seen those argumentative essays, I say if we give one to Gaea and Kronos we wouldn't even have to fight them,'' Calypso laughed as she stepped forward, we all went into a fit of laughter before I started containing myself.

''I may not like argumentative essays, but I do like school, and I have a perfect attendance and never tardy record that I am not planning on loosing today, or any day soon for that matter so hurry up and have breakfast,'' I said. Everyone stopped laughing.

Frank spoke up,'' And I was hoping to be late so we could miss the test.''

''I so agree, say Wise girl, would you like to ditch school today and have a hang out with the guys day?'' Percy suggested. My mouth opened to big for me.

''Anne, I think you should close your mouth before a fly comes,'' Hazel muttered. I closed my mouth and held my head high.

I started forming a way to dismiss their idea until I finally came up with something.'' Hey Perce!'' I purred. I know weird right, me purr. Percy should know better.

''Yes Wise girl,'' he said looking back at me.

''I am going to get sad and cry if you guys aren't ready, and you don't want me to cry right?'' I made my sad puppy look. He could never resist this back in high school.

Percy seemed to be deep in thought, then he turned back to everyone else. ''Well you heard the lady, everyone let's get ready now!''

''YESSSS,'' Hazel, Piper, and I yelled together. Calypso just shook her head.

''And here I was planning on making some progress with baby rooms,'' she sigh,'' I guess that's something for another day.''

''Aww Sweetie don't worry when we get back we can work on that,'' Leo said as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Just as everyone walked back to their rooms to get changed I sat in the living room waiting for everyone. First down was Piper obviously. Then came Frank and Hazel, and then Jason.

Just as I was about to grab the car keys from the kitchen Percy came down. His uniform tie messed up he looked at me.'' Hey Annabeth can you maybe help me with my tie.''

''Why do you have to be such a Seaweed Brain.''

''But I am your Seaweed Brain,'' he replied, just then I finished the last knot. I looked up and saw him smiling showing me the small dimples on the corner of his mouth. I closed in and kissed him. And he did the same. I am more than sure that if Leo didn't walk in on that moment it would have gotten heated. But thank the gods for Leo.

Everyone packed in into our cars and we all left.

**Percy's P.O.V (After the test)**

I was happy to say that the test was finally over. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were not testing in the same lab as Frank, Calypso, Leo, Jason, and I. Unfortunately since they were in AP classes they weren't with us the regulars. To be host Calypso was only in regular because she hadn't gone to school for too many years, since she was living in Ogygia. Even though she kept herself at the top of our class.

Every five minutes I looked at the time, waiting for the clock to hit the 11:30 so that we could go to lunch, and head to our check up. It was 11: 28. Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes and...

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg

As the teacher dismissed us I walked straight in the direction of Annabeth's locker. When I got there however my smile dropped. There on the floor cried Annabeth as she held her stomach. A blonde girl who I remembered from High School came and hit her in her back.

''And that Chase is what happens for going after Percy, you don't deserve him, I do, he only stays with you, because he got you knocked up.'' She said. Many other girls said similar things but I was trying to move to save my wife. My body wouldn't even bother to move. It was as if I was frozen.

Then I saw red, it was blood, Annabeth's blood. No this couldn't be happening. She couldn't miscarriage. No no no. My body realized what was going on and decided to give my brain it's control back.

''Stay the hell away from her, if our children are a bit hurt, even if they only have a scratch you will pay for it, and don't even bother saying things like Annabeth is a liar, because I heard everything and with that I picked Annabeth up. And carried her to the nurses office. I know it's lame, but she's loosing to much blood, and it would take to long to get to the hospital with the traffic here in New York. So I called 911 as the nurse helped Annabeth.

''Hello this is 911, how may I help you?'' asked a young voice.

'' Mam please send a group of Paramedics to NYU my wife who is pregnant was hurt and she's loosing a lot of blood, please hurry.''

''Don't worry sir, we'll be there soon.'' And with that the line went dead.

I put my cellphone away and tried to walk back into the infirmary, but I was stopped by the nurse.

''Please stay outside,'' she asked.

''No way that is my wife and children in there. I have a right to be with them, I was the cause of this problem, please I need to know their alright,'' I yelled. I was frustrated.

''Percy come here, let the nurse do her job,'' Piper said as they all walked in. I was about to protest, but Jason and Leo along with Frank held me back as I cursed at them. They sat me down on one of the chairs in the waiting room as the nurse locked the door.

''I can't believe you all held me back,'' I muttered. I should have used my control over water. Just then a group of paramedics walked in.

''Where's the pregnant woman?'' one of them asked.

''In there sir,'' Hazel answered. The man nodded, just as they were about to enter called out to them.

''Please keep my family safe.''

''We will try.'' And with that they disappeared.

**3 hours later.**

I was getting restless for the past three hours we had been waiting outside the infirmary with no news. I was about to break through the doors when it opened and out walked the paramedics smiling at me.

''What is it, How are they?'' I asked.

''The babies are fine and so is your wife, one thing though you might want to keep the stress level down, she was bullied according to the nurse and that added more stress to what she already had, I suggest that all you pregnant ladies should start getting home schooled, the only reason why they are fine is because she is one strong woman, I think you should take her home.''

''Thank's'' I muttered.

''No problem.''

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

I couldn't hold much longer it felt like a building was falling on top of me. Fighting for control over my body was becoming harder. From what I knew Gaea, and Kronos had possessed two mortals to cause the guys problems. Tha'ts all I knew, and I was sure at least one of them was hurt already, but I didn't know wich. I hoped they would all make it through along with their babies. I was happy to know that Kelsey and Kyle were at camp and safe. Let's just say that delayed Gaea's plan for some time, hopefully the guys could find a solution soon, because I was officially about to loose the battle.

**-Author' Note-**

**This chapter was way too early, so I will se to update on Saturday. Also thank you all for reviewing. This chapter was sad, but it can't be all happy, I am sorry though I cried writing this please don't kill me.**

**So let's answer your reviews**

** JASPERFOREVER21: OMG I can't believe you, Zoe's death was like the sadest thing ever I couldn't bring everyone back and not her, like that was a NO NO. Your sister is cool, I wish my siblings were like that, at least I would have someone to talk about Percy Jackson rather that friends. My 10 year old sister is whatever she focuses on video games, while my eight and a half year old sister is more like a girly makeup girl. I wish I had a baby brother. Why am I cursed with only sisters.**

** Abooknerdandproud: Thank you. Although I have no idea what you see in my pen name it's just plain I mean it's my name so...**

** Crazy-fan-girl: I hope your test went all right. And I am sorry about this chapter being a bit sad. But I will update on Saturday so I'll make sure that since it's Joky's turn to write the chapter she will most likely make it fluffy.**

** wyatt: Like I said at the bottom of that chapter I suck at writing prophecies. Thanks I am glad you liked it.**

** NerdFreak1223: I don't think it's that good. But thank you I appreciate that.**

** Guest: I guess thank you.  
ashleymccann04: I usually do that when I am hooked up to a story. Thanks, Ashley.**

**Well that's it for today. OMG you wont believe what happened, so I told you that me and Joky04 were testing on Monday, well while I was testing she had free time, because the whole Miami-Dade county test failed after nine. When she told me I was like ''NOOOOO WHY IT'S NOT FAIR, Why did I have to move.'' And so on. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter even if it's sad. Please review, follow, and favorite. Bye yall and good luck to whoever is testing soo**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	18. Chapter 18

**Two Month's Later**

**Piper's P.O.V**

I was on my laptop, doing virtual school. Today was by far one of the best days ever since my baby Crystal, had learned she could kick. Calypso was taking a nap. In the last two month's her stomach had grown quite a bit. And let's not get started on Hazel, she was so bipolar. One minute she was happy and the next she would be crying. Anyway I was eager to finish this stupid AP Calculus lesson. Now that Annabeth was eight months along she was freaking out.

Ever since the little baby incident Percy wouldn't let her out of his sight for more than an hour. Luckily we had finished finals and were about to graduate. We were all so happy that things were finally settling down. Jason and Percy however kept on saying that it was strange how during the time we'd live in our home no monster had come, but we all just shrugged it off. Another thing that worried us was the Cassidy issue. Just like predicted, she had been back twice in the past two months.

''Beauty Queen, I think you should listen more to your tutorial than imagine how to make yourself more beautiful to impress Jason,'' Leo accused as he entered the room, and took in the sight of his sleepy wife.

''Shut up Leo,'' I mutter.

Percy walked n with Frank and Jason right behind him. Jason walked over to my side and pulled me against him. I immediately relaxed even though I shouldn't because in just three months my baby girl would be out in this cruel and dangerous world. I couldn't help but worry. Sensing my discomfort Jason whispered against my ear. ''Ssh Sh it's fine. Everything is fine babe.'' I relaxed again.

''I am going to go check on Annabeth,'' Percy said. We nodded as he headed up the stairs.

I stood there in Jason's arms admiring the horizon as the sun hid. The orange color that reflected always made me think that Apollo really tried hard this time of the day...but then I remember just how annoying he really is, and it's ruined. I watched as the last ray of sun disappeared from the sky and sigh. Another day that is gone, another day closer to the battle with Gaea and Kronos. Just as Hazel walked in with a furius face towards Frank, Percy apeared at the end of the stairs. We all looked at him. He looked scared and seemed to be having an inner discussion.

''Dude what is it?'' Jason asked. I rolled my eyes at his use of slang words.

''Sh...She ugh...she went into...'' None of us could hear what Percy had said. He'd rushed the words and was obviously trying hard not to punch something.

''Perseus Jackson, you tell me this moment what the hell is wrong with my friend.'' Hazel's harsh words went right through him.

''She's in labor.'' He continued.

''What?'' I asked.''Jason call 911, tell them that a pregnant woman just went into labor and give them the address.''

''YES MA'AM,'' he retired. And I looked at Hazel.

''After three years of pure intensive research about pediatrics who end up delivering babies, we'll finally prove our point.'' I say as she nods.

''CALYPSO WE NEED YOUR HELP,'' I yelled. She jumped out of bed and looked around scared as if looking for any source of danger. At seeing that they were fine she glared at Piper.

''Annabeth is in labor and needs our help let's go.'' said Hazel as she dragged the two of us to Annabeth's and Percy's room. On the center laying was my good old friend. She looked terrible. Sweating even though it was a summer day.

I instructed Calypso to get a bucket with cold water and a couple of towers. She immediately came back and handed it over to me. I looked at her. She looked in so much pain it made me scared. What if I do something wrong, what if I end up being hurting my baby.

Hazel and I checked how far along she was.

''Only 5.5.'' she gushed. And I sigh.

Just when I was starting to wish I would have studied to become a surgeon instead I had to go for the pediatric career. Just then I heard the siren's of the rescue. In less than ten minutes they had arrived all looking fancy, and I wondered who they were looking for. They took Annabeth's vitals and tied her to a bunch of wires this was bad. Something had to go wrong. Just one mistake that the nerosurgeon made could cost either the life of both babies or her and their lifes would become to hard t resist to punh this guy.

''We need to run some test that can only be done in the hospital would you mind if I took her.'' A very young looking doctor said, I nodded of course, just then to my luck Percy came in and sat there asking what we were talking about.

''Well , it seems like the weight of both babies plus stress made her restless causing her contractions which led to her stress.'' Percy nodded. ''She has to go to the hospital.''

Then we picked everything and went to the hospital. As soon as we entered Annabeth was taken away as we stood there and headed towards the waiting area. A young nurse came to us and told Percy that as the dad he had a right to go in the room. And so I ended up staying by myself.

**AN **

**I know it's short, but guys today I really don't have the time. I hate how my sleeping schedule is so messed up so I am going to end it here tonight. This chapter has not been edited. I really need some encouragement so the guy I've been dating for five months and I just broke up, to be honest I am not sad about it, it's just so hard because I've known him my whole life and he's like a cousin. We broke up because we weren't speaking to each other lately since now I live in some Tampa farm. Please follow and review. Love yall and see you hopefully n Saturday.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy's P.O.V**

The moment that the nurse said I could go in, I rushed to Annabeth's side. She looked rarely pale, she was also connected to many machines. My heart beat was extremely loud, right now I wished it was me giving birth not her. She's the love of my life and I can't afford to loose her. Just as I took a seat in the near by chair, a doctor walked in. He was about twenty two. Quite young, of course not youner than us. He didn't look like a doctor, in fact he looked more like a man model that you would see on the cover of a magazine.

''My first ever teen pregnancy, yesss!'' I heard him whisper.

''Will you please focus for once and...'' I was surprised to see who it was. The one and only Will Solace. Him and Nico's relationship had improved greatly.

''Will!'' I exclaimed. I was happy to see him. Not only because I knew who he was, but because I trusted him with Annabeth and my babies.

''Perce, I see the whale is about to pop,'' he chuckled, but I didn't laugh. I mean he just insulted my wife in a way. i gave him a glare and he seemed to catch what I was thinking.''I didn't mean it that way man.''

I nodded understanding.

''Why is this girl usually this fat, cause son if she is, then I have no idea what your doing by hooking up with her.'' Blondie's lack of respect ticked me off. And I glared at him, I had to refrain myself from punching him.

''We're not just some couple who had an accident and then she got pregnant, Annabeth and I have been dating since I was sixteen, best friends since the age of twelve, and husband and wife for a little over a year now, so if I were you I would bite my tongue.''

''Oh yeah, I remember Annabeth when you guys were twelve, oh and when you first kissed and we were all stoking you, and when you married, good days, good days,'' Will said as he looked to the ceiling, as if remembering something.

''Are you from Camp Half-Blood?'' the boy asked. That made Will concentrate again.

''Yes, how do you know about the camps?'' I asked eyeing Will.

''My name's Kyle, I am a child of Apollo,'' he said. That made sense. But I'd never seen him at camp.

''How come I've never seen you?''

''He's supposed to be roman, but he's here looking for his younger sister,'' Will said. I nodded in understatement. Just then Annabeth groaned and moved a little. We all looked her way to see her gray intimidating eyes open.

''Will, is that you?'' she asked, he nodded.

''Hey Annabeth.''

She cried in pain. My eyes widened remembering the reason why we were here in the first place.

''Will, Annabeth's in labor,'' I said, my eyes were watery, because my wife's life was in daner and here I was chit chatting with an old friend who happens to be her doctor.

''Oh right, Annabeth I am just going to see how dilated you are?''

She nodded. I took her hand in mine as a contraction hit and I felt like she was squeezing the life out of me.''Ouch.''

Kyle was laughing in a corner of the room, Annabeth looked his way.''LISTEN CLEAR STRANGER, I DON'T CARE HOW SMART YOU ARE OR WHY YOU'RE A DOCTOR, BUT YOU DO NOT AND I MEAN NOT LAUGH AT OTHER PEOPLES PAINS.''

''Okay, by the way Sweetheart my name's Kyle,'' he told her, Annabeth seemed to be thinking even though she was in pain.

''Do you have a sister named Kelsey?'' she asked. Suddenly I remembered the little girl Rachel had rescued.

''Yes, how do you know?'' he asked.

''She's at Camp,'' I said. He looked at me and smiled widely. Just as Annabeth cried even more.

''It's alright beautifull'' I said, trying to calm her down only seemed to anger her even more.

''DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOW, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU IN THESE CIRCUMSTANCES.'' For once I felt bad for women and happy to be a man.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I was sleeping on top of Luke when my phone began to ring.

I looked up towards my nightstand, I grabbed my phone to see the ID caller, and notice it was Jason.

''Hey little bro, what's with calling so late at night.''

''Stop complaining, Annabeth went into labor about an hour ago, we've been busy calling people while we get no notice from her, Percy is inside, are you coming?''

''Of course.'' And with that I hanged up. I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, I changed and when I got out. Luke was sitting on the bed, smirking at me. His hair was all messed up from sleeping, he looked cute.

'''Where are you going, Thals?'' he asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, ''it's ten o'clock at night.''

''Annabeth's in labor,'' I said. He seemed shocked, but got over it quickly and changed. Finally I am going to be an aunt.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

I was with Nico feasting about who knows what. Nico's blackberry beeped. He seemed shocked. He took his phone out and checked it. He was definitely reading a text just as he gasped and handed the phone to me. I took it, and read the text.

_'Fom: Love_

_I am with Annabeth and the rest of the seven, she's giving birth. Just thought I'd let you know. I love you. Can't wait to get home tonight. -_._

Okay I didn't need to read the last part, that's just traumatizing, I don't need this type of pictures of my baby brother and his boyfriend to come to mind.

''Let's go, Nico,'' I said. He nodded. We stood up and paid our bill.I found a taxi outside and told the driver our destination.

**Beckendorf's P.O.V**

For a daughter of Aphrodite, Selena didn't ask so much for dates. So far we'd had a swim in the lake and ate a couple of fruits, now we were just staring at the stars peacefully. All the calmness was soon interrupted by her Iphone 6. Which I got her a week ago.

She put the phone on speaker. It was a strange number.

''Hello?''

''Silena, hurry Annabeth's on labor!'' exclaimed Leo from the other line.

''Please bring something to eat,'' I heard Piper yell.

''Okay, we're on our way.'' I said as Silena hanged up.

**Sally's P.O.V (Surprise)**

I was home baking cookies. Paul wasn't home from work yet, and I was about to head to bed, because I know he loves eating cookies after arriving from work on late nights. I was about to go to bed, when a sudden thought came to mind. Percy, I haven't seen him or Annabeth since they moved to their new house with their friends. I went to the kitchen and got the home phone. I dialed Percy's phone number which went directly to the machine. I decided on calling Annabeth, she always answers. To my surprise she didn't either, that made me nervous, what if something had happened. I dialed Hazel's phone number and she picked up.

''Mrs. Blofis?''

''Oh dear, thanl the gods you answered, is everything alright I called Percy and Annabeth but neither picked up.''

''Oh right we forgot to call you, Annabeth went into labor and that's were they've been over the past hour.''

''I am on my way,'' Just as I hanged up, the front door opened, Paul walked in.

''Let's go Annabeth went into labor,'' I said, he seemed surprised but nodded and went to turn on the car.

I headed towards the kitchen and put my cookies in a plastic bowl and took it to the car. I would have these ready for my baby and his wife.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Annabeth was sweating like crazy. In the past seven hours she had blacked out once and was crushing my right hand a little to much. I didn't like seeing her like this, but I had no choice.

''Come on Annabeth, just one more push and your first baby will be here,'' Will instructed. Annabeth took a deep breath before another contraction hit and she pushed. I couldn't take it any more so I closed my eyes until I heard a baby's cry.

I looked up to see Kyle holding up a baby.

''It's a boy,'' then he took the baby and handed him to a nurse. I smiled, but this wasn't over yet, Annabeth had another contraction and another baby's cries were heard. ''It's a girl.'' Just like that another nurse took my baby girl. I smiled down at Annabeth. About five nurses came in and cleaned Annabeth of her seat, they changed the bed sheets and changed Annabeth's hospital gown. Then Annabeth looked at me and smiled.

''Perce, I am so happy now we have our little Dylan and Sophi, I love you Seaweed brain.'' She said. Then she fell asleep. I smiled she must be tired. Oh how I love you Annabeth. And the two males walked in with a crib each. They placed them next to Annabeth's bed and left, and after like five minutes my two angels came with Kyle and Will.

''Thank you Will,'' I said. He smiled and nodded. He and Kyle left, until all I could hear was the breathing of my family, and that's how I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so small Author's Note before the story, now that it's Spring Break I will try to finish this story, or maybe post like five chapters I'll see. Also from now on the story will be mostly focused on how they defeat Gaea and Kronos. It will still have fluff. Also for some of the readers, who keep asking if I am going to kill any of the seven, the answer is NO. I hate death to be honest and I would never atempt to kill my main characters. I love the seven and the ones that I have brought back. I hope that you can all enjoy the rest. No lets get to the story.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I felt someone next to me, this person was holding my right hand while mumbling something. I couldn't open my eyes. I had tried twice with no positive result and had given up. All the questions that were running through my mind. Where are my babies? Is Percy here? Why can't I wake up?.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a door opening. Then some steps closer to me.

"Percy, son you need to go eat something, you haven't ate for the past two days." The voice sounded familiar then it clicked it was Poseidon. I didn't think he'd be here. Was my mother here two?. Wait had he said two days.

"I will not move until she opens her eyes and says she's okay, then will I stand up and eat." Percy snapped. That had been pretty loud. Then I started to hear light cries and I some how knew it were my babies. The fact the Percy was starving himself for me should have been enough for me to wake up, but those two melodic voices had just convinced me that my family needed me now more than ever. I tried to open my eyes once again, and just like the other times I had failed. I had to keep on trying I couldn't stay here for much longer.

My sister, my husband, my friends, my classmates, my children, my parents, the in-laws, and even the gods needed me to return, things wouldn't work the same without the wisdom child. The prophecy would be screwed, my husband would go crazy, my children would grow up with no mother, my friends would loose their guide, and my sister her chance of survival.

I tried to open my eyes again this time opening just a bit. At first I couldn't make out what was in front of me, then my blurry vision cleared and I realized I had been staring at the ceiling.

I was in a different room, then when I had fallen asleep. It was completely white with a big window looking toward the parking lot. There was two cribs to my right and a nightstand to my left. I knew that on my left side were Percy and Poseidon. But my main interest were my kids. I tried to stand up, but Percy noticed.

"Wise Girl? In the name of Zeus! Annabeth are you okay, don't try to stand up yet, dad call Will or Kyle," Percy had rushed that sentence. I took my time to look at him. His once brilliant sea-green eyes looked dead, he had dark bags under his eyes and looked to have aged at least ten years. This sight of him broke my heart. His messy hair was even messier if possible. He looked terrible, yet I still loved him. That made me wonder if he looked this bad, how did I look? Probably worst.

"Perce! Calm down, I want you to eat something then go home take a shower rest and then you can come back and that's when we'll talk," I whispered. My vocal cord hurt because of not being used in two days.

He frowned. He was about to open his mouth, when I remembered that one of the babies had started crying while I was asleep. I turned to my right, towards the two white cribs. I couldn't stand up, and I couldn't reach. So I gave Percy pleading eyes which he complied to by giving me, a baby with a pink pajama for baby. He handed the baby to me. She woke up from the sudden change of surface, but rapidly cuddled against my breast. Then Percy went to the other crib and brought out a wide awake trouble maker. It was clear in his eyes that he was the complete replica of his father. So this little guy was the one crying, he started to giggle, and I smiled. My babies are so cute.

I looked at Percy to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back and sigh. "Their perfect Percy! He looks just like you, and seems like a happy baby."

"Yeah? Well she's just like you, I've only had her for two days and she already has me wrapped around her little finger with her '' I am a grand child of Athena and for so I am smart'' I can't believe how much alike you two are, no boys except for her uncles, her brother and I will ever and I mean ever be near her. She's my baby girl, don't you agree Dylan. Huh? Are you going to join me as I hunt down every boy who comes within thirty feet of her?" Percy asked the baby in his arms. Dylan smiled and started to giggle louder. Oh boy I feel bad for Sophi. She's going to have one tough love life.

Then a knock was heard through the room and the door opened. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Will walked in.

"I tried to hold them back, but they said thet they needed to see you." Will said. Then some of our friends walked in and i smiled.

"That's okay!" I exclaimed. Finally I would be with my babies, husband, and friends. Which was pretty much my perfect family. Oh how I love them. As long as we are together I will alwags be at the top of the world.

**Authors Note**

**Okay so Joky and I have a new idea for a fanfiction for PJO. It will be up as soon as this one is over. Under I will have the full discription. Please tell me what you guys think of it.**

Annabeth is spending the summer with her best 's stepmother sends the two girls to spend the summer with Thalia's uncle's family. Anabeth finds herself falling in love with her best friend's cousin. Percy and Annabeth date for the whole summer, but what happens when the end of summer draws near. What will happen to their relationship and will their decisions affect their future. Will their music career bring them back after years? What changes happened over the course of four years?

**So that's it. Please tell me what you think of it. And if your wondering their is no gods here.** **Also we're sorry about the chapter being a bit short. Also I am so thank full to see that this story has 100 reviews. I was so happy, and will soon go back to answering them, because they are lovely. I still read them, and I was thinking next chapter I am going to dedicate it to someone. And let me just say was this decision tough. I have decided to dedicate it to... Crazy-fan-girl and JASPERFOREVER21. But I also want to dedicate it to Bethany Tucker, the three of you have been faithful to this story since the beginning. So thank you and bye.**

_**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Leo's P.O.V**

Today Annabeth, Dylan, and Sophi got discharged from the hospital. We were all very exited. But my biggest excitement was the fact that today Caly, Frank, Hazel, and I are going to the doctor for today we find out the gender of our babies.

As Paul's car pulled up on our driveway. My wife started screaming in delight. I smiled, she's so cute!

Jason and Piper were now officially hospitalized, because yesterday a doctor said that Piper could explode any minute now and needed to be in a hospital in case anything happened.

I caught sight of a giggling baby. It was obviously Dylan. All he ever did was giggle, cry, and eat. According to his mother he barely even slept. Which is rare and it's the only thing that we think he doesn't have in common with Percy, but Sally says that Percy used to be like that when he was a baby, and she used to worry he would end up being a midnight club child.

So as I was saying, Annabeth was now entering the house. As they entered our house baby Sophia began to cry.

''No no no no, look I am fishy, and an unicorn, oh I know I should bring Blackjack!'' Percy tried, but she just cried harder. Annabeth sigh and exchanged Dylan for Sophia.

''Athen's was an ancient civilization, that wanted to worship the goddess Athena...'' After that I stopped listening. I didn't need a history lesson, thank you very much. But Sophi did stop crying which was a surprise. Unfortunately Dylan didn't seem to like history so he started laughing at his father's depressing face.

''Well if you guys don't mind, I think we should get going to that check-up.'' Hazel said. I nodded, and went in search of a phone to call a taxi. But Frank had one and was already dialing.

''I wish Piper and Jason were here,'' Annabeth said. She was now feeding Sophi. Percy was bored so he got Dylan put him over his shoulder and walked to the backyard. We all knew that either Blackjack or Mrs. O'Leary were on their way. Most likely Blackjack.  
I looked at Calypso. I heard a beeping sound. Looked outside the window and saw a Taxi.  
''Lets go,'' I said. She nodded. Hazel, Frank, Cali and I said our goodbyes and left.

The taxi man smiled at us. ''Where to?'' He asked.

''Lenox Hill Hospital,'' Frank said. Before he started the car a statement came to mind.

''How much will it be from here to the hospital?'' I asked just to make sure we had enough money to stop by a candy store. Calypso punched my arm. ''What, oh come on your seriously judging me, what if we're broke, then bye bye to my beautiful cotton candy and maybe even popcorn.'' She punched me again. I was about to defend myself again when she gave me a look that clearly said, '_you make one more comment and I will KILL YOU' _. I gulped. I'd have to make sure she was sleeping tonight. Also keep her away from any sharp objects that could cause my death.

''Sir to answer your earlier question, your trip would cost $40.30.'' I looked up, almost horrified, but then I looked at my cash. I had $78.00. Oh what a relief. Hazel and Frank kept looking nervous, but I didn't even blame them. I mean we're still practically teens. To many people we'd be a bunch of disgraces yet to our families, we were children to be proud of. That just told me how awesome we are. The car started moving. And I just kept praying to Hephaestus that everything was fine.  
**Percy's P.O.V**  
I had called Blackjack over. He had been happy to be able to meet his new sir. Dylan was jumping in my arms while giggling. I wondered what he, his sister, and our friends kids would achieve. I however don't want my kids to get caught up in the middle of this prophecies. I'd been in two, and now with this one three. I didn't want my kids to have to go through what all demigods went through. One thought always clouded my mind. I mean the gods had wanted us to reproduce with each other to create strong and healthy warriors, but I didn't want Dylan fighting anything except a guy who is trying to get close to his sister. And I am sure my friends would agree.

I looked up to see that Blackjack was about to land. I smiled at him as he air surfed through the clouds. In less than ten minutes he was next to me. I smiled inwardly.  
_''Hey Boss!'' _Blackjack chirped. _''Who's the little fellow?'' _

''Blackjack meet my first born son,'' I told him. Blackjacks eyes widened before he started bowing.'' Now, now Dylan doesn't know you yet and is obviously to young to order you to bow so you can stand straight. But I called you here so that we could take a ride and include Dylan in it. You know for old times sake, and to start teaching this guy how to ride a pegasus.''

Blackjack nodded. He bent down and I put Dylan carefully over him. The giggling baby stopped giggling before hugging Blackjack. I smiled and jumped on top of my flying friend. Well one of them anyway. As soon as we were in mid air I tensed, I still didn't trust Zeus, I was just comfortable since it was Blackjack. I looked down to see Dylan smiling and looking around as he giggled. Today my smile just kept on getting bigger and bigger.

_''Boss, there's a turbulence coming I think we should go back to your home,'' _Blackjack informed me. I nodded and told him to return. Although it was strange to say the least why would the gods suddenly want to punish me through a storm.

Blackjack was flying extremely fast, I had to grab Dylan and make sure he wouldn't fall off of Blackjack. As soon as Blackjack's hooves touched the ground every happy thought of the day was forgotten. There in the middle of my backyard was the one and only Kelli, and it looked as if though Tammi hadn't even died. The two emposas were giving me a wickedly grin that made me gulp. I hid Dylan behind me and made sure I had Blackjack ready to fly with him in case anything happened.

Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse they did. Kelli and Tammi were accompanied by my old time good friend Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale. Yep that's right the Gorgon sisters were back.

Some times I wish Gaea wasn't mother Earth, or any body that cannot be destroyed, she was more powerful than any of them. And this was just in her sleep. Last time we had been lucky enough and send her right back to her peaceful sleep. Now here were gorgons and emposa. That was bad. Soon there would be titans and giants and we weren't ready for this war. We all had infants, and that made our jobs a little bit more risky and harder for us to fight in a war. I felt like cursing the gods because they had put us in this situation. If they hadn't ask for us to get married and have kids, we'd be fighting with no such problem. But then I remembered that Annabeth hated me at that time, and I would have never had the chance to see my perfect family grow.

Kelli and Tammi attacked me first. The gorgons just stood there watching. I took out riptide and Dylan started crying. Annabeth seemed to hear the commotion because she came out. Luckily she didn't have Sophie on her. She looked around and her eyes widened at my posture. I was still hiding Dylan in back of me. Annabeth gave me a look that said. '_Please tell me he's all right?' _I nodded. And she seemed to relax. I was distracted by Annabeth's beauty and didn't see Tammi running towards me.

''Oh finally I get to eat the _i̱líthios i̱mítheos, _'' that was Greek for stupid demigod. '' This will be payback for killing me.''

She lunged towards me again, but I quickly impaled her through her stomach. In less than a few seconds she turned into dust. I smiled and then began to wonder where Kelli had gone. Then I saw Annabeth fighting her. Oh boy that was something I missed about my Wise Girl. I went to help. Annabeth was under Kelli. Kelli was trying to add pressure on Annabeth. At least enough for Annabeth to die. I made eye contact with her. We had a silent agreement. She would distract and I would use the element of surprise. Kelli was focused on forcing so much pressure on Annabeth's bones, that they'd break. And then all she and her sister since she didn't know Tammi was dead would just have to kill me and then they would take the kids and get us out of the way.

I ran as fast as I could and inserted Riptide on her back. Just like her sister the senior empousa turned into dust and I smiled at Annabeth. But she didn't smile back. Instead she looked in the direction of the gorgon sisters. They were trying to take Dylan from Blackjack who was flying as much as he could, and avoiding Medusas eyes. Now it all made sense, Kronos and Gaea weren't dum after all. They had sent Kelli and Tammi to distract me and Annabeth and the gorgons to steal Dylan and Sophie. They had also waited until it was just us in the house. Now that made me think about the weird doctor that had told Piper she should stay. It was most likely another of their plans. All I knew right now was that I needed to get rid of these three.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I don't know how to discribe it, but I was sedated. I knew that the doctor was injecting me with some medicine that was sedating me. It wasn't needed. I didn't even need to be here. I still have time, before my due date. I know that in many occasions baby's are born before or after the due date, but we didn't know that so.

Jason had just fallen asleep. He'd been up all night, because there was a lady giving birth right next door and she had been screaming for one day and a half until she finally brought a baby boy into the world.

Just as I was going to pass out again, Jason's phone began to ring.

Jason jumped up. He was alarmed, yet his eyes said that he was still sleeping.

''What? What is it?'' He went over to the coffe table and picked up his phone.

''Oh hey man!'' Jason said. It had to be one of the guys, I wanted to see the girls so bad that I was about to start pleading Jason.

''Percy please tell me you and Leo are pranking me.''

That got me to make a smug look. Couldn't those goofballs be serious for once.

''Really? In that case we'll meet you at home. Call the rest.'' And just like that Jason hung up.

''What is it?'' I asked, he looked at me and sigh.

''Looks like Kronos had us well played. Your doctor might be a monster on their side, so we're going home.''

**Hazel's P.O.V**

I was smiling widely at the screen in front of us. Frank and I had just found out we were having a baby boy, and we already had a na, Marcus. That's what they called people who worshiped Mars back during the Roman empire.

Leo and Calypso also found out they were having a girl and Leo had already thought of a thousand ways to spoil her.

**-AN-**

**So tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. I have made a grave mistake guys, the first time I mentioned Kelsey I said that she was a daughter of Ares and twin's with Kyle. But we changed that. Kyle is older and they are children of Apollo in their roman form, you'll find out why later on. Anyways I know lately I barely talk to you guys but I have a very busy schedule, but as promised last chapter I will answer your comments, now I can't answer from all the chapter's I've missed, but I will do last chapter so... yeah. Joky is fine, she's going to Bush Gardens this Thursday. I might see her next month oh and her birthday is coming up the 24th of April. I already got her a present.**

**So now to answer reviews.**

** Bethany Tucker: Thanks girl you deserve it. After all you have been one of my faithful reviewers.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: Thanks, I am glad you've liked the whole story so far and I hope you will keep on liking it. And thanks it was inspired by a song.**

** JASPERFOREVER21: I always love your reviews they always bring up my spirit. Thank you and you also deserve that.**

** BookWarm123: Nice wording really like that, well this was a bit late, hope it was long enough to satisfy you.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050 **


	22. Chapter 22

** Big news. From now on me and Emily decided to make an instagram to post pictures for the story. Don't forget to check it out.  
**** fanfiction_story_girls .**  
**Don't forget to follow. Plz**  
**Jason's P.O.V**

After Percy's call I had picked up most of Pieper's and my things. There is no way I was staying at a hospital where there is a monster waiting to attack me and my wife, not only that but if I did such a thing I would also be putting my child's life on danger. I knew Piper had questions and I was trying to explain as fast as I could.

''I still have no idea, of what's going on.'' She complained. I sigh as I picked up the bag. I looked at her and saw worry in her eyes.

''Pipes, Percy and Annabeth got attacked by gorgons and empousas, they also found out that the doctor that has been keeping us here happens to be another one of them. I think he might be a titan, I just don't know which one.''

''Do you think he's using the mist?'' she asked.

''I have no idea, although I doubt that, I mean we're demigods we can see through the mist,'' I say. Then I remembered that I had a plan to run away from this place and go home. I had made up my mind there was no way I was letting Piper give birth here, when she went into labor I would make sure she gave birth at camp or at home. I would just get some of the Apollo kids, and they were probably better than the mortal doctors.

I opened the door and let Piper walk through. We were rushing out when I saw the doctor waiting out for us. I catched up to Piper and hid her behind me.

''Mr and Mrs. Grace, I don't think you should be here.'' He said, I glared at him.

''So you think we should stay, and then what give you the pleasure of eating us, nah not a good plan.'' I smirk at him. His eyes widened as he realized that I knew he was the enemy.

''Want to fight, huh _γιος του Δία ._'' Sometimes I wished I was Greek. I didn't understand what he'd say. I looked at Piper, she had obviously understood.

''He said, son of Jupiter,'' she mumbled. I nodded and gave her a smile as a thanks.

''Ah that's right your Roman, I heard, oh and look at that pretty thing you got there, I've got to say that I am not surprised to see that a Aphrodite child is with a Roman, after all they just like money and handsome men. Or what is it you kids call it... maybe hot?'' he asked. I glared at him, he'd just offended my wife. The woman I loved. No one and I mean no one hurt Piper and got away with it, most of those who'd hurt her where either dead or on my kill list.

I lost it when I heard Piper gasp, I looked at her and she was sobbing. I was so killing this idiot. I lunged at him. I noticed his name tag. It read Crius. I remembered him from Percy, when he and Annabeth came back from had said this was one of the Titans. Also known as the Titan of constellations.

''Listen here buddy, no one and I mean no one messes with my Piper.'' I took out Juno's Gladius. To be honest I missed my Ivlivs. I still couldn't believe it had been destroyed.

From where I was fighting it looked more like a game, in which I would launch and he'd duck. My arm was getting tired. I looked at Piper. She couldn't fight, she could barely walk. Even if she could, I wouldn't let her.

I jumped in the air and flew.  
''Piper throw me your blade'' I yelled at her. She was hesitant.

''But what if you get hurt?''

''I'll be fine.'' With that she threw the blade at me. I knew Piper had good aiming but never this good. This just made me more proud of her as I catched Katopris.

Crius looked up at me with a wicked smile. He started laughing, to me he looked like a regular old, crazy man, but I knew that this titan had nothing about a regular man.

He laughed again, but this time he ran towards Piper. As I watched the scene unfold I began to give up. I should have made sure she was safe. Oh but I still had time. I had to go down and fight with all my might and make sure he doesn't kill Piper. I was about to attack when I spotted Percy behind a bush. He had Riptide out and ready for action. He caught my eye and made a signal to attack at the same time. I nodded and looked back at Crius and Piper. He had his hands on her neck. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I bet she was Charms-peaking.

I looked back at Percy. He looked at me and gave me the thumbs up, and then we both launched at the titan. He seemed to notice and let go of Pipers neck. She fell to the floor and cried. This wasn't like Piper. Probably another pregnant lady hormone. I would have to deal with that after Crius was over.

Percy pierced the titans left side. Somehow he was moving at an inhuman speed. I attacked using Juno's Gladius, but this time he'd been so busy trying to hurt Percy he didn't notice me attacking him.

My emperial gold sword passed through him, and probably the pain caused him to look at me. He was about to attack me, but I jumped up. I searched the parking area for Piper and spotted a trail of water leading to the hospital.

Did she have to go to the bathroom?

''Come back here you wimp. Or I will bring you down and make sure your kid and wife never see the light again''

Did he ever learn to shut his mouth.

''I would never let you hurt anyone else, and even less my family. So hear me out, if there is anyone that will never see the light again, that my friend is not Piper and their daughter. It's you,'' and with that Percy attacked him again. This time however he hit right where the Emperial gold had hit.

Celestial bronze, and Emperial gold the two most deadly weapons to our world.

The wound I had given him had been slowing him down. Slowly killing him. Now Percy's wound had fastened the process. However Crius still kept attacking us. And so we both attacked at the same time on his wound. The titan's eyes widened.

He started to fall to the floor. His voice was pained as he said,''this battle is not over yet. _Demigods,_ in fact my promise to you we will see again in the future.'' Just like that he turned into dust and the wind blew him away.

''What do you think he meant?'' I asked Percy.

''Don't think to much about it, let's go find Piper.'' He answered, I knew he was right. I mean the gates of Death were closed which \meant that whoever was killed would stay down there for a couple of centuries more.

I also knew that today had only been the beginning. We were going to get harder battles from now on.

We followed the trail of water and entered the hospital. A nurse immediately came to us. ''Oh my you guys need treatment for those wounds.''

''We're fine. We're looking for Piper Grace-McLean?'' Percy said. I was filled with ride at her last name. Happy to call her my wife, my best friend, my lover, and the mother of my children.

''I am sorry, but I can't let you enter her room.'' Her room, what does this woman think of us stupid. We checked out of the hospital Pipes didn't have a room here anymore.

''Listen Miss, Piper is my wife and we checked out of the hospital earlier today, I am pretty sure that she is not in a room, maybe you have the wrong Piper.'' She gave me a look and went over to a computer. She motioned for us to follow her. ''As you can see here as you said she checked out of here earlier today. However about an hour ago she came limping saying she was in labor. We put her in a room, but found out she needed a C-section. And that's where she is now.''

''Can I at least be with her,'' I pleaded. I should have noticed the trail of water was her broken water. The lady seemed to understand my eagerness.

''I have to contact the doctor and ask if it would be okay, but to enter you need to clean up, so there is a bathroom in the room where you were staying I am sure you can use the clothes you have in that bag.'' She walked away towards a wall phone.

I was panicking. What if something went wrong. Percy pulled me to the elevator and then to the room where Piper had been staying.

Percy gave me the bathroom so that I could be with Pipes. He also ave me some ambrosia.

''I am surprised you have that.'' I told him. He shrugged.

''Annabeth made me bring it, for emergencies, speaking of which I should call her. He left the room and I headed to the bathroom.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was calling Annabeth and heard her answering the phone. There was a lot of crying and giggling noises in the back. And I wanted to laugh.

I couldn't help it, so I ended up laughing out loud. ''Perseus Jackson if you think this is funny then maybe I should let you sleep in the couch today.''

''Oh come on Anne, I was just kidding.'' I said to her. She sigh and I knew she was under a lot of stress.

''Percy why aren't you guys here yet?''

''They had a little evil surprise waiting for them outside and then I tagged along, after we fought for some time Piper went into labor and now she's in a C-section.'' Her gasp didn't go unnoticed.

''Oh look the rest just got here, we're on our way over there.''

''Okay, but be careful Annabeth your still supposed to be on bed rest,'' this was my way of scolding her. She didn't like it when I did this. She snickered and hanged up.

I walked back and saw Jason running down the hall towards the operation room.

I walked into the bathroom and began my bath.

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

Here I was in the cage I was kept in. I knew this wouldn't last much longer.

The final battle was getting close. If only the rest knew that the titans, giants, some gods, ghost, satyrs, centaurs, and dead demigods were fighting this.I was glad to know that Kelsey was at camp with her brother. They would be a great advantage to their side.

Their genes were rare. I mean their father was Apollo's roman form. Their great-grandfather was Apollo and they had a small amount of Hephaestus along with Aphrodite and even a bit of Mars.

That's why their powers were needed and wanted by almost everyone. Their healing powers were really good. A normal Apollo kid had 25% of their father's power. They however had 37.5% of their father's power. Plus they had the blessing of convincing and working with tools. And their battles skills were expected to pretty good as well.

I was just hoping that the camps were getting ready for the attack.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Here I was holding on to Piper's right had. She felt so cold and was so still. I wanted to cry and hide. But I knew I had to stay here and be strong for the both of us.

The doctors had just told me that there was a possibility only one of the could survive. They had tried to make me choose, but how could I.

It was between the love of my life and our creation. I loved them both even though I have never met Crystal. Why was Artemis being so mean. Instead of making sure she had an easy and painless child birth, she caused Pipes Paine. I was loosing my hope. The doctors were having a hard time bringing my daughter to life. I griped Piper's hand tighter.

The doctors were working more now than before. The room looked so busy. Then in the middle of my misery. I looked at Piper's face to see sweat running down her forehead. But what had distracted me from my misery wasn't her sweat it was the crying. The slow cries of my baby girl. From what I could see she was tanned and had a brownish with blonde highlights.

The nurse came and took her away. Then they started to work on Piper again. I could hear the machines beep. Telling me that Piper's heartbeat was fine. After what felt like hours the doctors stopped working on her and smiled at me.

I wanted to know why they were smiling. I had just gone through the worst eight hours of my life.

'' we are happy to inform you that both your wife and daughter are fine now. Your daughter is a little premature so we put her in an incubator and your wife is just tired she needs her rest. But other than that. Their both fine.'' That's all I needed to hear to smile, and thank them.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I had just gotten the best news ever. My best friend and her daughter were fine. I had been crying ever since I got here. Couldn't our lifes be less eventual. Why did this happen to us. But no matter how much sadness I had gone through I was happy.

I was walking towards the incubator. Letting Mr. Tristan McLean talk to Jupiter, Jason, and a sleeping Piper.

I caught a sign that said ''Grace-McLean baby girl'' and looked at her small figure. Even though she was young you could tell she would be a beautifull girl. She was the perfect mixture of Jason and Piper and I was happy for them.

I remembered when the twins were born. I was so happy. Sure my babies weren't so much of a mixture more like exact copies of Percy and I. That was just as magnificent and I surely couldn't wait for the rest of the babies.

** -AN-**

**WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING LATE. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER . IT HASN'T BEEN UPDATED SO YEAH. ****REMEMBER TO FOLLOW IN INSTAGRAM**

** fanfiction_story_girls**

**Right now there is a picture of all the babies rooms and from my other werewolf story there is the cast pics.**

**My school family also made a YouTube channel please subscribe to Casa Llena Family. It is not in spanish. This is from when I was in Miami so the first episode is coming on April 25th the day after Joky's b-day. You'll see her not me since I am still here in my dear old Tampa.**

**The link is below**

** ,com/channel/UCw-UTY9a7NpAh7Y4RgGgZz**

**We haven't really posted anything but the cast introduction. But please subscribe, like, and comment.**

**And review here as well.**

**Also I will be starting finals nest week so I am not sure when I will post again. Hopefully soon. Now let's get to the reviews**

Bethany Tucker: There's nothing to be freaked out about I mean, I am not Rick Riordan and I don't like it when people die. It'll most likely end in either a cliff hanger or in a happy ending.

dogbiscuit1967: I kind o liked your idea so that's what happened in this chapter. Thanks I hope you liked this chapter too. And it's nice to see one of my first ever reviewers again

Abooknerdandproud: I am extremely sorry. This update was late. And thanks

Crazy-fan-girl: Yeah well I am glad I did that too.

Annabeth1812: I am thankfull and would love to help you.

bookworm1235: Sorry for the late update and I am glad you liked it.

**Thank's to everyone for the awesome reviews don't forget to follow, favorite, and review for the next one. Also I am asking you all to review a name for Cleo's baby girl. I am having a hard time with coming up with a name for her. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if anyone also has testing coming up. I wish you good luck. I know how much stress that can be. Now I have to go do homework so good take-your-child-to-work-day. Or in many cases stay home day to all like me. **

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	23. Chapter 23

**I AM SO SORRY FO UPDATING LATE.**

**PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

**I don't own any of the PJO characters or the HoO either. All I own is the plot.**

**Rick Riordan owns the actual characters and everything that I don't.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was starting to wonder when Piper was going to get the all good to go home. She had been in the hospital for two weeks now. Through out this past days, we'd had other incounters with Titans, Giants, and even in one ocasion went against good old Kronos. He had escaped the scene before we could have finished him. Our team was however weak. We were missing Piper, Calypso, and Hazel.

We still had other problems, like we were still wondering why Thalia, Luke, Selena, Beckendorf, and Bianca had been brought back for.

Or what could be so important about Kelsey and Kyle that they would try to capture them. Whenever we had a sudden attack we'd always leave the kids with Calypso and Hazel.

Oh and let's not forget, my little baby monster doesn't sleep at night, he sleeps during the day. I haven't slept since we brought them home. Dylan is terrible and dangerous. Only three weeks old and has already put his sister in danger twice. Percy thinks this is his way of protecting her from being carried by another male.

I was becoming more rigid by the second. Piper needed to be here. Our troubles were enough.

Just as I kept thinking of the reason why the others had come back to live a new idea.

Thalia, Silena, and Bianca had been brought back to cover for Piper, Hazel, and Calypso. Luke knew better than anyone Krono's weaknesses. And Beckendorf worked with mechanics almost as good as Leo did.

That was it. It had been in front of our faces the whole time, but I hadn't realized.

Then the prophesy came back to me.

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live,_

_Use as much as you can, and you might succeed._

_A bigger force shall stop four, but revivers shall help the remaining. Many may die most will perish. The beautiful and powerful child will come as one with water and wisdom. The two will be the cause of freedom to the world. Unless thy shall fail.''_

wait a minute...

That second part is new. How did that happen. I can't tell prophecies I am not an Oracle.

I was about to run out of my room, when Percy walked in.

I took my time to look at him and honestly he looked worst than I did.

He had bags under his eyes and his unruly hair was more than normally messy. And his shirt was covered in blood.

''Another attack?'' I asked silently.

He sigh and nodded.

'' I can't take this anymore.'' He said.

''Oh Percy you need to rest, how about you take a shower and I make sure that the kids sleep the whole night?'' I asked. I know what your most likely wondering how am I going to put Dylan to bed easy, I still called Clovis every so often.

Today it was needed and he better answer. Or his going to meet angry Annabeth Jackson-Chase momma.

''Anne I don't like our kids to sleep because they are send to sleep. Their babies they sleep in their own time.'' Percy said already knowing of my plans.

''Percy just this once. They need to start adapting to our schedule, if not they will be four and still wake up in the middle of the night,'' I replied.

I knew he wanted to argue, but was to tired. He nodded in defeat and went into the bathroom.

I left the room I still had to tell the others of my new found knowledge.

Everyone was in the living room. Jason was with us. That was surprising I'd thought he wouldn't leave Piper's side.

''Jason?'' I asked as I took a seat in the couch.

''Hi Annabeth.''

''I thought you'd be by Piper's side.''

''I was, but the doctor said that I needed to go home and rest. So here I am,'' he shrugged. I nodded, he must be very tired.

''Well I have an idea towards the topic why Thalia, Bianca, and Selena came back.'' Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to continue. ''They were brought back to be replacements for Piper, Calypso, and Hazel. Beckendorf was brought back to help Leo build powerful machines, which they have been doing. Luke knows Krono's weaknesses.''

They went into a moment of thought. I could practicly see their minds putting fact and facts together and forming the whole idea.

''Then that means we have to go into action faster than we thought,'' Frank adviced. I slowly nodded.

''Leo!'' I called out to him. He looked at me, his back straight and his face missing his natural humor. ''Call Beckendorf, you guys need to build a machine that can resist our powers, and it can attack using our powers as well.''

''Hazel and Calypso, take the kids to the hospital, and stay there with Piper until further notice. Frank turn into an eagle and take a look around the city. Make sure there is no monster activity. Jason wake up Percy and get ready at the Argo II newest secret base.''

Everyone nodded and went to complete their tasks. Well everyone but Hazel and Calypso.

''Annabeth we want to help,'' Hazel said.

''You are helping.'' I argued. Although I understood their distress. If I was in their situation I would do anything to make sure that I was able to participate.

''Annabeth, we want to do more.'' Calypso argued back. I fell into her thoughts looking for something that was needed, and wasn't hard for pregnant women.

''Alright, go to the hospital. In Piper's nightstand there is her blade. When Piper wakes up try to use it to se things and keep us informed.''

With that I walked away to deal with my own tasks.

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

Just five more hours.

Those silly demigods thought they actually have time to prepare. My masters and I are planning on attacking them by surprise, in the Empire State Building. That way one of our side can get into the throne room and we can easily over power the gods.

I plan on taking every one of those stupid selfish gods to Tartarus so they can rot in hell.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I felt someone shaking me. I looked up to see it was Jason.

''Oh hey man, how long have I been out?'' I asked.

''Maybe around an hour and a half.'' He said I nodded.

''Okay so I don't know if you know this, but we're preparing to be attacked by their army tonight. Be prepared Percy. We don't know everything that's going to happen. Oh I called Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Both camps are ready and marching towards the Empire State Building. However we can't leave other important places open for destruction so we have some back-up in some areas.''

I got up from the bed and walked to the kids room.

They weren't there. But for some reason I felt as if I shouldn't worry to much about those kids. Their mother had probably send them to safety.

I went to the backyard.

I saw Bianca and Thalia practicing with their bows. Then there was Selena using her charm speak. I spotted a huge figure that reminded me of the giant that led to Bianca's death. However this one was made of celestial bronze. It looked magnificent!

Beckendorf and Leo were working on it.

Luke was sparing with Annabeth. Oh my dear sweet Annabeth.

''Hey Perce, say we hit to work and go practice.'' Jason said as he came from behind me.

''Yeah let's go.''

**Author's Note**

**Well I am sorry it's been a while. But as you know both Joky and I were testing and have been writing slowly. **

**I actually wanted to post this the 24th , but the chapter wasn't ready and it was Joky's birthday, plus she went to the beach.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sadly guys there's only like three more chapters left. **

**A lot is going to happen in the next chapter. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Now to the reviews and I know that a couple of you weren't aloud to review because you reviewed on chapter 21 and since I deleated the AN that we decided a name for Percabeth and Jasper.**

**Well I will include the Private Messages**

** anabeth1812: Okay no problem. I guess this summer to all my fans I will be writing two Percabeth fanfictions now. I really like your idea. Thank you**

** J.C Vine: Thank's, but I can't take all the credit. This story has been written by my best friend and I and to be honest. If our story has ever gotten anywhere is because we work together.**

** Bethany Tucker: Thank's I actually really like those names and since so far your the only one that has suggested names they will be up for discussion in this chapter at the bottom.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: It's okay I am late too so I hope that can help somehow. No problem I actually enjoy having conversations with you guys.**

** booklovrt22: Me: wait don't kill her. Wait for the last three chapters so that she can die happy. And BTW Crazy-fan-girl thank's for telling your friend about the story. Now booklovrt22 you should know that it's better late than never. **

**And don't forget to Review and Follow.**

_**Joky04 &amp; Emily**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

Oh do those petty little demigods think I have forgotten them. How wrong they are. Buying time has been easy. Soon Mother Earth and I will rule over all of this planet.

The gods will be out ruled and exiled to live in Tartarus for eternity.

Gaea has promised me great things.

The stupid human that is me, tries to fight me every day is so weak. Now I know why Athena never claimed her.

Cassidy tried to put up a fight with me that barely lasted.

It is sad really. Her darker side has control over her light.

Too bad!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Jason's P.O.V**

Leo, Percy, Frank, and I were staring inside of my daughters incubator.

It had been about a month since she had been placed there. I was freaking out.

Piper was released after three weeks, but she had been confined to bed rest. Now Hazel and Calypso were both on their nine month mark. Soon all our children would be born, up and running around.

Sophie and Dylan were still not giving their parents enough sleep.

Half the time that we were practicing Percy would be falling asleep, and I caught Annabeth with a book over her face on the sofa while sleeping. That had happened more times than needed to know.

Now after a month of staying on a bed Piper wanted to run around and take part in the battles.

I wish I could say we had not encountered any monsters. Sadly that would be a lie.

''She is gorgeous man,'' Leo said as he patted me on the back.

I stared at him. ''Leo I would rather you don't tell me that. See this is why I didn't want a daughter, since she looks a lot like her mom and grandmother boys will follow her around.'' I sigh. That scared me.

To be honest, I think the only male that will ever be allowed near my daughter to date would be Dylan.

I mean at least I know the boy and he was my best friend's son.

However I felt bad for Percy he really had no trusted child for his daughter. And Sophie was just like her mother. And very pretty as well.

Surely Athena should be happy for Annabeth and proud of her granddaughter. Still I don't think she likes Dylan to much.

Last time she visited she left Dylan and took Sophie to the backyard. Then Dylan started to cry and Annabeth had to comfort him.

''Don't worry Jason, I will be there to back you up at any needed time. My niece and daughter are going to become nuns and we will make sure neither ever falls in love.'' Percy's joke was terrible.

Sure I don't want Crystal to date, but not as far as to make her a nun.

Just as I was about to answer Leo's phone rang. We all became silent as Leo listened to the other side.

The he hung up and looked at the us.

''Look's like the Giants, Titans, and Gaea are playing their final trick. And apparently the shock caused for both Calypso and Hazel to go into labor.'' He said.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Frank wasted no time. He knew he had to get back to the fight, but right now he was going to tell her that he loved her and that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Just in case he didn't make it home.

Leo was frozen on his spot. He hadn't moved or said a word since he said the news. Then tears of joy began to run down his eyes.

Percy's phone rang and even though it wasn't on speaker Thalia's screaming could be heard.

''All of you. Get here fast. I don't care what your all doing. This time we have to fight. Luke and I have all the front line demigods at the front. Annabeth and Piper have the second...''

Jason rudely interrupted her.'' What do you mean Piper. What is she doing there, she is supposed to be resting.''

''She said she was okay and ready to fight. Plus when Annabeth tried to object she said that no matter what we said she'd still come.''

''

''Thalia are the children safe?'' Percy asked.

''Yeah they're all with your mom. She is taking care of both.'' Percy was glad to know his children were with his mother. She knew how to handle demigods.

''Okay Jason and I are on our way.'' And like that he hanged up and rushed with Jason by his side this would be the last war...Well at least for now.

one thing the demigods had learned was that their wars were never truly over. They still had to fight for their life's.

**Annabeth's POV**

I could see Cassidy as she made way amongst the other side.

It hurt that my baby sister was helping, hadn't it been enough that the first time Luke betrayed us. Now it had to be her.

I saw Percy and Jason join the front line demigods. That was dangerous, they would be the first to enter the war.

However I couldn't move. I was in between Tyson and Ella and they were holding Piper and I. This was their reply to Chiron's command to make sure we stayed behind.

The side filled with monsters began to run at an unhuman rate towards us...Well the front group.

Then the first group was give the order to attack as well.

I looked at Piper in the eyes.

We had a visual conversation.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Seven...

Eight, Nine, and Ten.

Then she slipped out of Ella's arm and began to run.

I followed and since Tyson was still trying to realize what had just happen it became easy.

We ran side by side towards the scene. Selena joined us along with Lucy and Daylin. Then Steven and John. And one by one the demigods of the second line began to attack.

It didn't take long to be side by side with Percy and Jason. We were all working as a team.

Frank and Leo were joining in and slowly we were gaining more ground than the titans the a cry made us all stiffen.

''Oh, but look at those beautiful sea-green eyes. They look just like his father's. To bad you won't get to see him again. He is after all very handsome.'' That was Gaea. We all looked on top of The statue of Liberty. There was a sleeping woman caring two babies. However one of the babies was being carried as a king and the other one about to fall.

The one crying was obviously Sophie. This is what the prophecy meant. Well whatever is about to happen is what the prophecy said.

Sophie's cries became louder and I ran toward the edge. Wanting to reach Liberty Island.

My vision was fading and I knew that soon the cold ocean would welcome me to darkness but I had to save my babies. Then as I was about to jump the water rose and with it so did Percy. This made me stop abruptly, not even ready for another hit Tyson came and held me down again.

Percy was reaching Gaea and she was offering him a smirk.

''Oh if it isn't the all powerful demigod. You know you've made a bad choice. Because now you'll have to choose which to save.'' Gaea's words were harsh.

My question was. Isn't the only one in need of saving Sophie?

Egh wrong!

Sure physically Sophie needed help, but Dylan's choice was vital. But how was Percy supposed to choose. I mean sure it's humanity over his daughter, but she is his daughter. And he loves her to much to let her hurt.

Then the gods joined our fight. Aphrodite as always in her beautiful carriage. I was expecting her to stop moving like the rest of the gods, but was surprised to see her keep flying towards the statue.

Someone poked my shoulder. I looked back and saw it was Rachel pointing at something that Aphrodite had.

It wasn't a something it was a someone.

Piper and Jason gasped and their tears were inevitable.

I wouldn't blame them.

I wanted to cry as well.

But I had no choice, I had to be brave.

**Percy's POV**

What is Aphrodite trying at. Is she trying to get Crystal killed.

I would think that would be Athena.

However Crystal's eyes began to change colors. They were now pure pink and her voice even though she was gurgling was soothing. It was like a magic potion.

Then Dylan's green eyes widened and he began to control the water. His power was insignificant compared to mine, but it looked as if though he was asking for help and so I did.

We began forming a storm. I had no idea how but Dylan was siting on top of the water controlling with me. Then Jason and Thalia joined us. Thalia from the ground and Jason from air. We were forming a storm and Gaea was by herself trying to bring some of her army.

Annabeth shouted at me ''Percy care of Gaea don't worry about us down here we'll finish these people as a team. Party Ponies, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, gods, friends, Cyclops, ghosts, satyrs, and Fauns. Let's go. We can defeat this if we all work together...''

''Don't tell me you forgot about us!'' Nico said playfully as Hades, Pluto and himself made their way into the fight with an army of dead warriors behind them.

''And Death creatures.'' Annabeth applied with a smile.

''Attack!'' Beckendorf yelled. Leo, Frank, Selena, Beckendorf, Annabeth, and Piper all began to fight in the front line. Their goal reach the Titans without getting killed.

I turned back to the storm. Killing Gaea was impossible, but by sending her back to sleep with a storm we'd do just fine. And that's what we were doing.

**Hazel's POV**

Child birth had been one of the worst pains that had ever occurred to me. It was terrible.

At least now I was holding my baby Marcus in my arms. Although I would have loved to have Frank by my side. I knew it wasn't in his power.

I also wish I could be there to help.

''Excuse me mam, but may I take you child to the incubator?'' A nurse that I hadn't see said to me.

''Why? The doctor said he was completely healthy and didn't need it.'' I said.

''Mrs. I was asked to take the baby to the incubator now please let go.'' She began to pull Marcus away from me.

''No! Your no doctor or nurse your a harpy,'' I realized that I had absolutely no idea how I'd figured that out.

''Hazel don't let the nurse get Marcus!'' Calypso yelled from outside the door.

''Calypso are you okay?'' I asked. I knew that Frank had left a dagger in the stand next to my hospital bed. I pulled it out using my ability to control metals and threw it at her. She panicked but had no time to move before the dagger came to her heart. I was sad that my son had to see that, but it had been for his well being.

''Yeah I am fine!'''

''Come in she is dust now.'' I replied.

The door opened and in walked Calypso with a little girl that had her father's hair and mother's eyes. She was adorable.

''What did you name her?'' I asked. Calypso smiled.

''Her name is Armonie Valdez.''

''Armonie means priceless gift right?''

''Yeah.''

I smiled. Her baby's name fit just perfectly.

''Calypso how did you know about the nurse?'' After going into deep thoughts.

''Another of them came to me, but there was a flower base next to my bed and I threw that at her. She didn't die so I may have broken the TV. and the bed, and the door.''

She shrugged.

''Good job!''

''Had to try at least.''

**Leo's POV**

The war was officially over and we were rushing to the hospital. I was heading to maternity with Frank. Percy was taking Lucy and Daylin to emergency and Annabeth talking with Cassidy.

I think Piper and Jason were having some time with their daughter and Mrs. Blofis was taking care of Dylan and Sophie.

The gods called us all to meet on Mount Olympus tomorrow, but until then we would spend the whole time with our families. Because they are treasures and gifts.

And we never know when our last day can be, so enjoy your family because tomorrow they or you can be missing. And then it will be to late to go back.

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I was trying to fit a lot of things into it. This is probably one of the largest chapters I have ever written. So please don't kill me if anything is wrong I will go back and edit.**

**I am kind of sad because this story is coming to an end in just two more chapters, but it is also a relieve to know that soon a new story will be up. One of our fans asked us to write a story for her and the first chapter is up. The story is called After 10 Years,please go read it!**

**I hope everyone had a good mother's day. **

**And prepare yourselves cause what's coming is unexpected. **

**REVIEW TIME! Yay**

** JASPERFOREVER321: Thank's. Yeah I know that it said you have already reviewed. That happened because I erased the A/N that talked about naming Sophie and Crystal. I hope the chapter answered your questions. If not do ask. It is always the pleasure. ;)**

** Abooknerdsndproud: I am glad you did.**

** Crazy-fan-girl: Bad went down. Sorry it took so long.**

**Good Bye my lovies.**

**_Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! So this is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**It has been a pleasure writing this story for you guys and I ask to please keep on supporting me on my new PJO fanfictions. This chapter is very unexpected and you guys have no idea what's about to happen. Hhahahahahahahahahahhaha. **

**One thing there will be a lot of fluff. **

**Okay I am going to stop talking and let you guys read.**

**Percy's POV**

After taking Daylin and Lucy to the emergency room, I went to Annabeth. I wanted to hug her for the rest of my life. Even if my life is short lived due to my demigod duties.

The fact that we married and had children will always be something that will cause me a smile. So if I should die any time soon I will die a happy man.

When I found Annabeth, she was crying. By herself on the floor in front of the infirmary of Camp.

''Annabeth?'' I called out to her softly. She didn't look up at all. She just sobbing into her hands.

Her curls falling along with her tears. My heart was breaking.

I had only seen Annabeth in this type of position on a handful of occasions.

''Wise Girl.''

''He died Percy,

He died.

He is dead,'' she kept on repeating.

I was lost, I had been in such a hurry to take my sisters to the infirmary that I didn't notice the dead.

''Who?...Who died?'' I asked. If it was someone close to us I should know about it. Even if it was someone I didn't know it mattered.

However I doubt that Annabeth would cry for someone who isn't close to us.

''N...Ni...Nico,'' she said. Then she kept on sobbing. I wanted to cry my eyes out.

He had become one of my closest cousins. Him, Hazel, and Bianca had been miracles. All three of them. They were the only children of Hades/Pluto. The boy had also made me realize just how much of a nut head I was. He had put his life on the line so many times for me and here I was alive and him...dead.

My eyes began to water and as soon as my vision became blurry I sunk to the ground and began crying.

I had been a terrible friend. I was supposed to protect him. That's what I promised Bianca all those years ago. It doesn't matter that she is alive. My promise was to keep him safe, and I failed at my job. I failed.

**Piper's POV**

I was with Jason looking for Percy and Annabeth. It was morning and time to go meet with the gods.

Last night was sad. Jason, Leo, Calypso, Frank and I spend the whole night comforting Hazel. I imagine that Thalia and the rest were doing the same for Bianca.

I had gone to the Poseidon and Athena cabin. Where else could they be?

Chiron blew his horn for all campers to wake up and line up for breakfast.

I decided to go. Maybe I can find them there.

As I entered the pavilion I saw Annabeth curly hair and Percy's black sitting on the edge of the sea. They were both looking into the horizon. Not saying a word.

Then Annabeth turned to me and I could see her red eyes and the tear marks on her face.

I jogged towards her. She tried to pull her brave face but failed.

''Shh. It's okay.'' I told her. At the sound of my voice Percy turned and looked at me.

''Is he really?''

I nodded sadly.

''Guys I know this isn't the right time, but we have to go. The gods await us.''

They nodded and we headed back into the pavilion to have breakfast and then leave to the Empire State Building/ Mount Olympus.

Even though we were in different cabins I stayed in the Poseidon table instead of going to the Zeus table.

Not long after the once empty table that only had the lone hero Perseus Jackson held a family. A family made up of friends. We laughed, we cried, we talked, we discussed, we felt for each others loss, so what we aren't by blood. So what we don't look alike. Who cares where we come from?

In our world it's hard to live as long as we have, but it's not because the others are failures. It's because we rely on each other. We stick together and we work as a team, and without one and the other we can't function. It's like the engine of a car. If it is missing a piece it doesn't work no matter how small it may seem.

**Poseidon's POV**

As we waited for the heroes to come. We talked. Yes I know my brothers and I hate each other.

Sure we do, but we still talk.

''Those silly demigods. do they actually think I would let my only demigod son die. His soul is injured and recovering in my palace. Must they always assume the worst?'' Hades asked.

''Hades shut up. They know no better.'' Zeus answered.

''They are late!'' Exclaimed Ares ,''if it was my daughter she would have been here on time.''

''Ares one of your kids is coming.''

''He is a roman!''

''Aren't you and Mars at peace,'' asked Artemis.

''No! Never! We will always fight,'' he defended.

Aphrodite who just so happened to be pissed of yelled, ''JUST SHUT UP! NONE OF YOU HAVE HAD AS BAD OF A DAY AS ME. MY NAILS GOT RUINED YESTERDAY IN THE BATTLE!''

''Aphrodite they look better than mine.'' Hera said.

''Eww, you compared my babies with your trunks!''

And just like this a whole noisy throne room became my torture.

**Hazel's POV**

Bianca and I were alone in front of our brother's sleeping body. Yes sleeping that's what he looked to be doing.

''You feel it too, don't you?'' She asked me. I nodded

''It's as if he isn't dead,'' I stated, she nodded. As children of the dead we could feel dead souls, but for whatever reason we couldn't feel Nico's soul.

I know something is happening and the gods aren't telling us.

Luckily that's where we're headed now.

**Percy's POV**

As we waited for the elevator to land on the right floor. Today the elevator's annoying music wasn't even playing. That however made it weird to be here.

In almost the doors to Olympus opened and we walked through.

Annabeth's magnificent design was so beautiful it made me smile.

Dylan who was in my arms began to giggle. I smiled. He usually does this when he wants to walk...well crawl.

I looked at my two girls to see both admiring the architecture. Sure tiny Sophie is to young to analyze, but she is after all her mother's daughter and her grandmother's granddaughter.

The big doors that lead to the Throne room opened and we walked into a room with thirteen angry Olympian gods screaming at each other.

Armonie and Marcus who where to young to be hearing so much noise began to cry which led to Crystal, Sophie, and Dylan to cry.

At the sound of the crying babies the gods stopped talking.

Slowly but surely the children went back to sleep.

''Heroes of Olympus!'' Zeus smiled. I looked up at his 40 ft frame.

''We know that after such a bloody battle the least you want is to be here, but we have discussed a reward that was once offered to Perseus, but he refused.''

''We however have decided that this time we don't give you a choice. It is going to happen no matter what.'' Apollo said.

''What about our kids?'' I asked.

''They will become immortals along side you.'' Artemis answered.

''What will become of Thalia and the others who were brought back?'' Jason asked.

''They as well will become immortals. However they will become trainers to the demigods.'' Hephaestus told us.

''What about us? What will become of us?'' Annabeth asked.

''You will become gods.'' My father said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

''Now let us start the ceremony. After all the faster we do this the faster we can tell you the news.'' Athena said. She smiled at Annabeth and Sophie while glaring at me and Dylan.

Hermes, Demeter, and Hestia opened the doors again. This time the room filled with minor gods and Roman gods.

The room was filled with chatter. Then Zeus raised his voice.

'''SILENCE!''

Everyone began circling us. Then they all mumbled words. None were understandable.

Dionysus and Bacchus came forward. Each was holding a cup. One held a red liquid and the other a transparent liquid.

''Drink from the red. This represents the blood of the gods.'' Dionysus said.

''Drink from the clear. This represents a long life of fidelity and purity.'' Bacchus said.

We passed the cups to each other and each took a sip. Then Bacchus motioned for us to bow.

After giving the cups back Jupiter spoke again.

''RISE Jason Grace son of mine. You will be the god of Unity. For you my son learned to be a Greek and a Roman at the same time. You were both.'' Jason stood up and smiled.

''RISE Perseus Jackson so of Poseidon. You god of heroes. For you have always seen things the same way they do and you fight for them .'' Zeus spoke again. I stood up and held Dylan closer to me.

''RISE Frank Zhang son of Mars. You are the god of shifters and inner selves. For you fought and as you did, you discovered your strength.'' Jupiter spoke. Frank followed orders.

''RISE Leo Valdez so of Hephaestus. You are god of chances. For you have made chances for those who were lost.'' Zeus said again.

''Now my dear flowers!'' Hera spoke.

''Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. You are goddess of bravery. For you no matter how much they try to break you, you overcome. Rise my dear.''

''Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite. You are the goddess of doubts. You can be bold at times, but very doubtful at others.''

''Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. You are the goddess of the past and future. For you are not from this era.''

''Welcome gods and goddesses you are now one of us.'' They all said at the same time.

Calypso stood up as well and smiled. She had been scared of loosing Leo after all her father was a titan and she was immortal.

''Tomorrow we will meet you for a party. I think you guys want to go home. 'Dad smiled at us. We nodded.

**Jason's POV**

The moment I saw the drive way of our house I smiled. After such a day home was all we needed.

''Let's watch a movie!'' Hazel exclaimed.

''Like?'' Piper asked.

''HERCULES!'' All four girls exclaimed.

Oh no.

''Agh...'' Leo responded.

''Why? You guys have seen the movie you know how inaccurate that is?'' Percy tried but was shut up by Annabeth.

''Because cartoon Hercules is so hot!'' They all acted In love as we entered the house.

''WELCOME BACK!'' We looked inside to see Thalia, Luke, Bianca, Nico, Beckendorf, and Selena all on our couch watching...Hercules!

Wait a minute Nico?

''Nico you are alive?'' Annabeth asked.

''Yeah I was just taking a nap in the world of the dead.'' He smiled. Our mouths left open.

Then the babies began to cry and we all laughed at the interruption. Oh well more fun for us.

Yippi I love changing baby diapers!

_The End_

**Well tell me was that expected. Now you can go check out the new story that I said I would post after I finished this one.**

**Comment, vote and tell me what you thought.**

**Sorry but tonight is late and I can't do reviews. But Thanks to you all. Also go check Summer Romance out. IT's up I want to see you all again so please go over there.**

**Bye**

**Joky04 &amp; EMily1050**


	26. Epilouge

**Annabeth's** **POV**  
Life has been good on all us all, and we're very thankful for all the people that through out our lives have helped us.

I remember the day when I met Percy.  
It seems like just yesterday we were a couple of twelve year olds on a quest to find the Zeus lightning bolt.  
Then when we went to retreat the Golden Fleace and saved Thalia as well.  
How could I forget getting captured and Artemis coming to rescue me but instead got captured as well, of course Thalia, Percy, Zoe and Bianca came to save me. Sadly Zoe and Bianca both died on that quest.  
After that we went to Daydelus labyrinth. It was so difficult and interesting. I remember the god Pan and even when Hera came to help us. But Percy also blew up in the volcano and met Calypso.  
Then Percy went to the river of Styx and gained only one mortal side. I got stabbed and we kissed for the first time. BEST DAY EVER! And Percy refused to become a god.

Then when Hera took Percy to Camp Jupiter and I met Jason, Leo, and Piper.I remember Festus. Oh that adorable dragon.

Then when Leo began working on the Argo II. While Percy, Frank, and Hazel found the Camps eagle and brought back the keeper of the doors of death.

How could I forget the time in Arachne's home. All those spiders which led to me finding my mother's statute.

Then we fell into Tartarus and the others go to the other side in hopes that we'd survive. Which we did. Thanks to Bob.

And our last quest... Well what we thought was our last quest bringing back the Athena Parthenon and not letting our blood fall on the earth so that Gaea doesn't awaken.

And of course our marriages. Then the way the titan's and the giants teamed up to steal my son's power. I am thankful for everything that's been given to me. Even if right now I am hating on becoming a goddess.

I just want to live a life as normal as it gets for a demigod with kids. Speaking of kids, Dylan and Sophie are currently spending time with their grandparents. My dad and step-mom were going to Hawaii and they wanted this to be their first grandchild-grandparents weekend. Then they made Paul and Sally tag along.

Things have calm down somewhat. I am living two lives currently by working as an architect and a goddess.

Of course I am not alone at this. Percy trains campers every afternoon at Camp Half Blood, and in the morning he works at an aquarium that he bought.

Piper is a teacher. She hates her job because she has two of her younger sisters in it and apparently they think that they don't need to do work since their big sister is their teacher.

Jason well he owns a kite flying company and most of the times trains heroes in the afternoon's with Percy.

Leo is working on re-making his mom's old mechanic's shop. Calypso started a company for wedding, sweet sixteen, and quinceanera's cake.

As for Hazel and Frank they have returned to Camp Jupiter. They come to visit every summer. And we go over there on any other break. Sadly it's still hard for us to be so far away.

Cassidy is living the life with her dad she moved to Europe and isn't planning on leaving the land of Egypt.

Thalia is pregnant with her's and Luke's fourth baby and things have been very fun with them around.

And as life goes on we get very sad to see some of the people that we love die. It's really out of my mind that one day even Bobby and Mathew will die.

Today is our 8th wedding anniversary so we're all getting together at camp.

And let's just say that Clarisse is going to have to explain a lot. I mean she's had like five daughters and another on the way.

As we walked into camp I smiled at everyone. So many new campers and so many missed friends. I just couldn't help it but break down. Percy understood and let me cry on him.

''It's okay Wise Girl. It's alright.'' He kept muttering encouragements into my hair. After a while I finally composed my self and we began to walk again.

I spotted Selina with her four year old daughter and their six year old son. She was waving at me. Selina fell pregnant right after the war and they soon had Joseph their adorable son. He has his father's charming looks for sure. Many times Piper and I tell her he's going to be a heart breaker. Most of the time she shrugs at me.

Then when Joseph was two she had Lilly. She's the most adorable little girl ever and if I didn't already ship Dylan and Crystal I'd totally want her to end up together.

That's right Crystal and Dylan are BFF. Well Crystal and Sophie are BFF, but Dylan always tags along. Then he bugs his sister and is extremely nice to Crystal.

As for Armonie, let's just say she has it in for Marcus whenever their all hanging around she blushes at his comments. She even follows him around, he doesn't seem to mind much. It's as if he enjoys her attention.

''Hey Annie.'' Lucy and Daylin said walking up to me.

''You guys have to stop calling me that you know how much I hate it.''

''And that's why we do it, isn't it?'' Clarisse joined the conversation. She was going to get payback later.

''Why me? I mean look do it to Perce.'' I said again.

Jason and Piper came and laughed, ''do you know Percy has daddy issues over Sophie and has to spy on her every day whenever he gets a chance.'' Jason's comment made Percy smirk.

''Oh come on Jason tell them who's idea to make sure my son isn't in any of your daughters classes was? And who joins me to spy on his daughter.'' Percy said with an evil laugh, Jason made a face that was hilarious. Thalia sat next to me and began to complain. Piper kept on laughing at everything along with me as we cracked jokes of each other. Then around 9:00pm Hazel, Frank, and Marcus got into camp. The moment they heard our conversations they began to crack some of their own. And if your wondering where was Leo during all of this go check on the kids. He's probably making sure Marcus is seven feet away from Armonie, even if she keeps on following him.

And that my friends is my new peaceful life.

Oh how wrong is that comment we have little time before something new comes to bite us and once again we'll have to safe the world. But until then I will enjoy every moment I get with my family members. Because this is my family and they will always stay that way.

_The End_


	27. Sequel!

**Well Joky and I have been discussing a sequel, but we're not sure about it. We want to do it, but want to know what you guys think on the matter. **

**J.K**

**We're doing a sequel!**

**Serious this time.**

**However it will not be available possibly until next year, because we are writing other stories and if we added another we'd be overwhelmed.**

**Thank's for all the support and not joking this time we really do want to know your thoughts.**

**Okay HAPPY SUMMER!**

**Joky04**


	28. Sequel is Up

For all of you interested the sequel is up on wattpad and here. It is called "The Demigod Family". We're extreamly sorry for the wait and we hope you join us on this new journey our demigods and gods are going to embark on.

Emily1030 and Joky04


End file.
